I belong to you
by LochNessa250997
Summary: Harleen Quinsel, fiance to billionaire Bruce Wayne, experiences the night from hell and makes the wild decision to end her engagement, but then a new patient begins to make her question even more about herself, even her own sanity. Will she stand her ground? Or will his smile tip her over the edge of insanity? Before suicide squad. Rated M for adult themes, you have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

**Hellooooo,**

 **So I've always been kind of fascinated by Harley Quinn and why she stayed with the joker and then of course I watched Suicide Squad the other day and now I am kind of hooked on their Mad love.**

 **So please do enjoy this story on their love and feel free to show it some love!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, they are the works of DC. Any characters with familiarities to real life people are just coincidence and this is a work of fiction.**

 **With further ado, I welcome you all to my new story**

 **I belong to you.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

This event was excruciating, the old stuffy police officers and the glorified wives all stood around, various drinks of unthinkable expense clasped in their hands and here Harley was, with the man she never expected to see her self with. It wasn't that Bruce Wayne was a bad guy, or that he wasn't good looking because he was a real catch, but he was just so… boring. His hand hadn't left her waist since they got there and she had the odd feeling that she was being used as a sort of potion to ward off all of the single woman around, she knew that Bruce hated all the attention he got.

She slipped from his gasp and escaped to the comfort of the ladies room, pulling her dress down around her thighs and looking in the mirror. She didn't fit in here at all. Her dress was tight and plum purple, not sophisticated and black. Her hair was bright blond and long, flowing down her back in soft waves, yet all the women here had intricate up do's and perfectly kept curls. She was a pigeon amongst the doves of high society, and she once again found herself wondering why she had accepted Bruce's offer. Still she took a deep breath and steadied herself, the moment this evening was over she would kindly decline Bruce's courtship and carry on her life as head psychiatrist at Arkham Asylum for the criminally insane.

She took a champagne flute from a nearby waiter and sort out the familiar jawline of her male companion, finding him among a sea of women, all begging for his attention. Harley chuckled softly and decided she better go and help the poor man, he looked positively distraught with all of the unwanted attention. As she made her way through the crowd she could feel eyes on her and she looked, for a split second seeing an unusual shade of green hair flashing into the darkness of the corner of the room. She tried to strain her eyes to see more but the lights around her went out, plunging the room into darkness.

Her heart stopped, the screams and whispers of the guests did little to hide the loud beating of her heart, something was wrong, and she could feel it. Then she heard it, the sharp cackle above the soft hum of worry and anticipation. It sounded demented, like a crazy man and then the spot light fell upon the stage, and vivid green hair was visible once more. His face was pale, paler than the photos showed, deathly pale and his lips were a perfect contrast, blood red. She felt chills run down her spine as his ice blue eyes skimmed the crowd, falling on hers for just a second and then moving on. He held himself with such grace that she knew he thought he was on a higher plane the people around her, a god in a room full of mortals. His body was athletic and his clothing smart, almost like a mafia boss, his purple silk shirt just slightly open to show his tattooed, white chest. _He was beautiful._

"Welcome, one and all, to my little game. I am so _pleased_ you could all be here tonight. And for my guest of honour I do hope he _enjoys_ this little show, Batsy, please come up to the stage whenever you feel ready." And with that he grabbed a woman by her hair and slit her throat, just like that. No remorse was visible in his eye, just the gleam of excitement and she shivered, these were the eyes of a psychopath. She looked for Bruce in the dim light but he was gone from his earlier position, the girls around looking lost, as if they didn't see him leave.

 _Weird_ , she thought. Usually the adoring crowd wouldn't let Bruce out of their sight, how had he evaded them so stealthily. She didn't have much time to ponder this however, as a crash sounded behind her and in swooped the batman, his shoes making contact with the joker's face. She gasped, looking to make sure that the man was okay and then shook her head, _why should she care?_

People started panicking and the room became manic, people were pushing and screaming, heading for any exit they could see, but she couldn't take her eyes of the scene on the stage. The joker didn't look scared of batman, in fact he looked fond of him, as if he was laying his eyes upon an old friend. She heard the eerie laugh leave his lips again and then she had to turn away, as the batman administered the last punch and the joker fell to the floor.

…

Outside there was a buzz in the air as the guests discussed the events that had just unfolded before them and Harley frowned again. For most of these people this was the most exciting thing they will ever see, the most disturbing. For her it was like being at work and she sighed, one again being reminded that she didn't fit into Bruce's world.

"Miss Quinsel?" She turned around to see Bruce's butler looking at her sceptically, scared she may burst at any moment.

"Hello Alfred, I'm afraid I lost Bruce during all of the commotion, have you seen him?" she looked around in vain, she knew that if he wasn't with her or Alfred then she wouldn't find him, he had a habit of disappearing.

"Indeed I have madam and he insisted I take you home straight away, he will call you later to explain his sudden departure." He held his arm out and she slid her hand into it, sighing and looking back at the place that made the final decision for her. Bruce's ring burned on her finger and she rubbed it with her other hand, knowing it would never feel right there again.

…

Later that evening, Bruce called and apologised, explaining that the security got him and a few other people straight out as soon as the joker appeared, he had pleaded for them to find her but they had refused, demanding he be safe first. She knew that Bruce was important to this city and that he invested in a lot of the businesses around the area so it wasn't a surprise they would save him. She asked him to come over and when he agreed she knew that she had to break it off with him now before the pain got worse.

"I'm sorry baby, I really did try to come back for you, but there was so much security so I begged Alfred to come and get you." He muttered as he walked in the door half an hour later, dressed in sweatpants and a t-shirt.

"Bruce, it's okay, but I have something I need to say." Better to get this done sooner rather than later.

"Okay… What is it Harls?" he looked concerned; she knew this was going to hurt him. She discretely pulled the ring off her finger and then grabbed his hand, putting the piece of jewellery safely in the middle and closing hid palm.

"I'm sorry Bruce, I really do think the world of you but tonight, with the party and then all that happened after. I don't think I am made for you world; I'm too… common for the high life. Those people there, they were completely lost when the joker turned up, they didn't know what to do to protect them, and they all seemed so scared. But I wasn't… that's my life everyday and I can't drag you into that. I deal with these people, murderers and the likes for a living and you… you deal with yachts and models. We're in two completely different leagues and I just… I don't feel like I can keep up." Harley felt the tears starting to escape. This was so much harder to put into words than she thought it would be.

"Harley, I-" she cut him off with her finger.

"Please don't say anything Bruce, I've made up my mind and you can't change it. Please go make some other girl, someone who is more deserving of you than me, very happy and forget about me." She held open the door and held back her tears, not looking at his face as he left her apartment silently, taking any hope of a normal life with him as the door slammed shut. She sunk to the floor and cried, she cried for the loss of the love of my life, she cried because everything that had happened tonight was so damn out of the ordinary. Harley cried because for once in her life she knew exactly who she was, nobody.

She sat and looked at the blank wall of my corridor for a while until she decided to see if there was any news on the joker and the batman. She wondered whether the clown had managed to slip away or if Batman had finally caught the infamous clown king of Gotham city.

She flicked on the television to the first news channel she could find and listened carefully to the story being reported, all there was on the news was reports of tonight, eye witness interviews, police facts and a very brief interview with Batman. She started to lose interest until the familiar face of her boss flashed across the screen;

 **Joker expected to be treated at Arkham Asylum, high security penitentiary for the criminally insane.**

Harley gasped, the craziest, most dangerous criminal was going to be staying at the place she worked at, she was going to be in the same building as that mad clown once again.

...

She kept staring at the screen until her eyes went blurry and she could feel the heaviness behind them. She knew that work was going to be an early one for her tomorrow and decided to head to bed.

She changed and got ready in a zombie-like state, her mind on the joke and the sessions she would be expected to run with him. Big cases like this required every senior doctor to conduct sessions with him, he was too big a case to take on alone and it would be disrespectful to him to not treat him like the killer he was. She laid my head on the pillow but could not drift to sleep, the image of green hair and insane smiles invaded her dreams, resulting in a very restless night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aloha and welcome back!**

 **I'm so glad that there are people enjoying this story and I flipping love writing it!**

 **So here's the newest chapter, enjoy**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 _"Ohhh Harlllleeeeeeyyyy." He called, his voice loud above the noise of the alarms around them, she could hear his breathing next to her. She kept her mouth shut, trying not the breath to loudly in the fear she would give up her hiding space. "C'mon out and play Quinsel, I promise I won't bite." He taunted and she had to bite her lip to stop from squealing. She could see his boots from her cupboard and she prayed that they wouldn't stop, that he would just keep walking._

 _He didn't._

 _The door was ripped open and she felt strong hands grasp her arms, roughly pulling her from her sanctuary. She gasped and looked into the ice blue eyes of the joker, the light refracting off his knife as he raised it into the moonlight._

She woke with a start, gasping for air and searching the space around her, she was safely in her room. Panting and confused she got up, heading for her shower in a daze, her mind on the nightmare she just had.

The warm water offered her relief from her tensed state and melted under the calming spray of the showerhead. It was normal for her to be feeling a little nervous about meeting the most famous killer in all of Gotham, especially after meeting him in such a horrible way the night before. She should be preparing herself for the usual mind games the sociopaths tend to play with their doctors, the offering of fake stories, the knowing stares even though they didn't know anything. She had dealt with his type before, so was she so nervous for this one patient?

Harley went about her daily routine in a blur of movement, her mind on the session she was sure to have today. Her coffee tasted more bitter than usual, she didn't know if it was her sour mood that was making everything worse. The walk to Arkham Asylum was short, when you were the head psychiatrist you were expected to live near the patients, in case anything went wrong late at night. She usually enjoyed the walk; Gotham was a beautiful city after all. But today the buildings all seemed darker than they did the day before, all looming over her expectantly. She couldn't shake the thought that this was going to be her most challenging day since she became a psychiatrist out of her head.

She looked up at the swirling letters that graced the gate in front of her, the asylum was made to look attractive, to match the rest of the city below it, but she thought it just looked like a creepy prison. The walls were painted black; the bars on the windows visible even from the bottom of the driveway. The doors were wooden and heavy, a high security system involving a passcode and fingerprint system had just been installed, she thanked the stars that it had.

As she entered the building there was a buzz around her, like every employee and patient alike were aware of how big a day it was, of who was trapped amongst the institute's walls. Harley walked to her office, nodding her head at doctors and smiling at the patients on her way. Some of the people here were almost finished with their treatment and were allowed to wonder the asylum as they pleased, the restricted areas were coded and they couldn't reach the more damaged patients without a member of staff. Every office was locked and you had to swipe your name badge to get into it, the protection had always seemed a little too much for Harley, but today she welcomed it.

Her office smelled of vanilla and coffee, she sighed at the familiar scent and her whole body eased of tension immediately. _She had made it here_. There was nothing to be afraid of, a patient like that was going to have so much security that he breathed the wrong way and he was stunned, she wondered as to why that bothered her so much.

Harley started work on her other patient's files, typing their latest sessions from her notebook on to her laptop and checking when their next appointments were. She jumped when she heard the light tap on the door, signalling someone wanted to talk to her. She pressed the button on her desk that released the door and smiled as her boss and good friend walked in.

"Good morning Harls," Doctor Arkham beamed at her as he took a seat in the chair opposite her, "Working already?" he chuckled.

"Yup, have to make sure all of my patients are being taken care in the best way." She smiled.

"About that… I'm taking your patients away from you. Only the ones that you haven't had many sessions with." He looked at her and Harley felt her blood run cold, he was taking away her projects?

"Why would you do that?" She asked, her voice ice cold.

"Because I need you to concentrate all of your time on your next patient, the joker." His face told her everything she needed to know, no one else was in on this project, it was just her.

"Why am I handling him solo?" she didn't have a good feeling about this.

"The joker doesn't take well to too many people prying in his head and I think you have the best… touch to get him squealing." He touched her hand, "the sessions will be in the padded room and security will be watching at all times. I don't want you to feel like we are leaving you all alone Harleen, we will make sure you are safe."

Harley just nodded and sighed, handing over the files to her newest patients and taking the one that he passed to her in return, THE JOKER, written on the front. Dr Arkham gave her one last look and then left the room, just as she flipped open the first page of the clown's file. His face was staring up at her from the page, his piercing blue eyes were calculating, daring her to ask questions. His green hair was slicked back and not a single hair was out of place. His tuxedo was iron and perfectly hugged the shape of his frame. He held him self with such grace that you forgot his was a killer and just saw him as one of the high end people she had been around last night. His smile was inviting and maddening at the same time, he was attractive and dangerous.

Alias: The joker

Real name: Unknown

Height: 6"2

Weight: 72kg

Eye colour: Blue

Hair colour: Green- unnatural

Address: Unknown

Background: Unknown

Notes: Fell in chemicals and bleached skin, unhealthy obsession with batman.

Harley sighed, there really wasn't a lot to work off here apart from pages and pages of detailed crimes that the joker had committed, he was clearly a man that was proud of his work.

At the back of the file was a sheet with her weekly appointments with the joker and the rest of his schedule. He had a session with Harley everyday at 3pm and until then he was basically in his cell until exercise time at 11am, he even had his meals there. This was clearly a man they didn't want mingling with the other patients. She sighed. This was going to impossible.

She glanced at the time, it was only 8am and I had 7 hours until the joker was going to be sat across from her, 7 hours to keep her mind off the most damaged man in all of Gotham. She busied myself with focusing on the few other patients she still had in her care, there was only three cases that she was allowed to keep, too late on in their treatment to be switching doctors now.

One was a little girl called Lilah, she was believed to have killed her brother in a state of anger after he took her toys from her. Harley was working on getting her to open up to her and explain what had happened. She was her appointment at 10am.

Then there was Liam, he was a man, not much older than myself, that shot up his high school and insisted it was an act of God. He was by far the scariest person Harley had ever set eyes upon, until she saw the joker. He had session's everyday at 1pm.

Finally she had Mary, she was an older woman who swore she heard voices in her head, telling her to slice her wrist and jump off of buildings. They had found her in alley, bleeding out and she had been Harley's patient ever since. She couldn't be transferred to another doctor because she wouldn't say a word to anyone else but her. Harkey was working on changing that. She spoke to her everyday at 9am.

She started to prepare herself for her session with Mary, laying out the ink blotch cards and getting her a glass of water. She was a soft spoken woman and Harley liked to make sure she felt safe when she entered her office, she was the only person that was allowed to come in here, the only patient deemed safe to not be locked up in handcuffs when talking to her.

Harley plumped up the pillows and smiled as she entered my room, a guard guiding her in and then locking the door with a knowing look in Harley's direction. They all knew this woman wasn't a threat to society, only to herself. She was given to Arkham because Harley was the one that had found her and insisted on saving her from herself, no one else would do.

"Good morning Mary." She smiled and passed her the glass of water, starting her session.

…

An hour later she had opened up, telling Harley the voice she heard in her head was in fact that of her late husband, demanding she come and be with him. It broke Harley's heart that she missed him that much that she could hear his voice in her head.

They started work on letting go of something that was hard and Harley found out that he died of cancer; Mary was there when he took his last breath. She was going to cling to him a lot but Harley had plans to make sure she let him go. Her sympathy for the women was just growing more and more with each session.

As Harley typed up her session notes in her few spare moments between sessions she found herself glancing over at the open file on her desk, ice blue eyes looking back at hers from the page.

Today was not going to be a normal day.

* * *

 **Well obviously I wasn't going to make it that easy for you guys to get some joker loving, but in the next chapter her eyes meet his for the first time, Stay tuned!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Two chapters in one day?**

 **That's what I'm talking about!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Harley watched as the time slowly ticked by on her desk clock, watching the minute hand mock her as it slowly made it's way around to the 12. Only fifteen minutes more and she would be sitting across from the very man that had haunted her dream last night, the very man that had haunted Gotham for 10 years.

She had got to the padded room, an integration room used for their more extreme cases here at Arkham, twenty minutes early, eager to get her session with the joker started straight away. Her coffee was filled to the brim of her 'No.1 aunt' cup and her hair was tied back in a tight ponytail. She was ready for whatever the joker was going to throw at her. She read through his file one more time just to pass the time; she found her hand wondering over the red smile that graced the joker's face. He was handsome for a villain.

She gave one last look around the room, making sure there was nothing that the joker could use as a weapon. The walls were white and padded, the floor the same texture. The table she was sat at had two chairs, one on either side and both white and padded, the only difference was that one of them had straps attached, to hold the patient in place. She frowned at those, she found them inhumane but she knew they were for her own safety.

The lock moved on the door and she whipped around in her chair, her eyes making contact with the personal guard of the joker, he was assigned to watch him eighteen hour a day, seven days a week. She couldn't imagine a more stressful job than hearing that mans mad laugh every minute of every day.

She straightened herself up, focusing on looking like she was confident and in control, even though inside she was quivering with fear. He strode into the room, as confident and smug as ever and gave Harley his eeriest smile. She gulped and tried to calm herself before she spoke, she could not let him see that he was affecting her. She watched closely as the guard pushed his straight-jacketed form into the chair and tightened all the straps, ensuring that he could not move a limb in any direction that could be deemed hazardous to her health. Once he was finished he looked at Harleen and she nodded, dismissing him from the room.

"Good afternoon, Mr joker, my name is Dr Harleen Quinsel, I will be your therapist through this transition in your life." She looked him square in the eye, which was her first big mistake. Usually there was a hint of regret in a patients eye, a sign that they felt some remorse for what they had done, all she could see in the clowns eyes was madness within the deep blue irises. She gulped and looked around the room for inspiration, he still hadn't said a word.

As she opened her mouth to ask her first question he spoke, his voice raspy, like he hadn't had a drink in weeks, it was somewhat sensual. "Harleen, such a pretty names, do your friends call you Harley?" He murmured, looking into her eyes.

"I don't have many friends, none really." She blurted, why did he have this affect on her.

"Well you have one now doc," he grinned, his silver grill shining in the fluorescent light. She couldn't help but stare at him. His green hair seemed more prominent than ever against the stark white of the wall, his skin almost matching its colour and blending him in. his teeth were white and covered in a grill that made him look so much more like a mafia boss than a madman. His body was athletic, like she had thought at the ball and his lips were red, his usual lipstick gracing them. She wondered how he had got that in to the asylum and she could see his fists tense under the straight jacket. He was so damn handsome that Harley had to try and calm the blush before she carried on speaking.

"Thank you, Mr Joker. Now I wanted to discuss the findings your other doctors had on you whilst you were under their care, I understand that you never divulged much to them. Why was that?" She looked at him and he was analysing her, she could see him calculating whether she was trustworthy or not.

"They weren't as interesting or pretty as you doc, all of them had that clinical look about them and it just never did anything for me. You know if you shorten your name you get…"

"Harlequin, like the clown, I know." Harley mutter, annoyed that he had simultaneously answered and ignored her question.

"Such a clever girl aren't ya doc? Why don't you come and sit on daddy's lap? We can discuss it further." His slow, demented laugh bounced off the padded walls and with each 'ha' Harley felt her heart slip further down. This was going to be so difficult.

"Mr Joker, I think you will benefit more from these sessions if you were to cooperate rather than make things harder for yourself. You do realise I am the one person that can get you back out into the real world, to see batman once again." She watched and she saw it, the little twitch when she mentioned the bat. She knew that he was the joker's weakness.

"My dear doctor, I do not care to see that bat again, unless he is in a coffin." He said behind gritted teeth and Harley was scared, he looked like he could do major damage when he was threatened. She gulped and tried to look like she wasn't affected by the murderous look in his eye, shuffling in her chair.

"Well how would you see that if you are locked up in here?" Harley retaliated, trying not to show her fear in her voice. His answering cackle was her reward and she knew he was no longer mad, this man was walking bipolar, she would add that to her lists of disorders he was believed to have had.

"Ya funny doc, I like a gal who can make me laugh." His words sent a warm flush into her body and she had to take a minute to think. _For fuck sake Harls, he is a killer, why are ya getting all schoolgirl over him?_ Her subconscious knocked her and she knew it was right. She was acting ridiculous.

She sighed and looked down at her next question on the list, deciding to change the subject. "One of your doctors said that you had an infatuation with making others laugh, is that why you call yourself the joker?" She hated that question.

"Hmm… yes I suppose it is. Hahahahaaa," his laugh dulled off and Harley sat, gobsmacked that he had actually answered on of her questions.

"And who do you blame for the way you are today?" She kept going, trying to get as much out of him as she possibly could, she was doing better in one hour than other doctors had done in months before he escaped time and time again.

"Batman of course, he is the reason I look like I do, think like I do." He looked insulted, as if Harley should have already been aware of that.

"What did he..." she was cut off by the knock on the door signifying that it was the end of her session with the joker, she sat back in her chair, realising she had been unconsciously leaning into the mad man across from her. He was like a black hole of craziness. "I'm sorry Mr Joker, it looks like we are out of time today but we will carry on our conversation tomorrow." She looked at him pointedly, as if to say _you will tell me tomorrow_ , he gave her his famous grin as the guard came in and unstrapped him, lifting him from the chair. His cackle echoed through the room and Harley frowned, he was an enigma. The guard and the clown started to walk from the room as Harleen gathered all of her papers up.

"Oh and doc," the joker had forced the guard to stop at the door, looking over his shoulder at her. She looked up and made eye contact with him, her eyes full of questions. "Call my J.," he flashed her his grill and then was pushed from the room, leaving her alone with her thoughts.

…

 _Call me J._

That phrase had been going around in her head for hours as she typed her notes from their session, creating a separate folder for the joker and a big box file for all of his paper work. He was a massive project, one she was relieved she had to herself. As selfish as she felt, she didn't want anyone else to set his or her eyes on her clown, he was her enigma to solve.

She packed up her things and turned off the light in her office, waving at the night shift guard on her way out of the asylum. She looked up to the room that she new the joker was occupying and frowned when she saw him looking at her from the barred window, a shiver rolling down her spine. She tried to get the clown off her mind by going over to her favourite Chinese restaurant to get dinner. She had finished work late and cooking anything now would take way too long. She smiled at the familiar girl at the counter and ordered the same food she ordered every week, sighing and she sunk into the plush chair of the waiting area.

"Rough day?" the voice boomed over the soft Chinese music and Harley turned her head to where a very attractive young man was sitting, staring at her.

"You could say that." She smiled politely and looked at the woman at the counter, begging her to cook her food faster.

"You look tired, long day at the office?" He smiled charmingly and Harley couldn't help but feel freaked out, why was he asking so many damn questions.

Just as she was going to reply the woman called her name and she thanked the heavens she hadn't ordered anything else. She looked at the man kindly and nodded in his direction.

"Nice talking to you." He said and shook her hand.

"Um yeah you too… uh." She searched her brain for name, remembering he never gave her one.

"Jonny, Jonny Frost." He smiled warmly at her again and she realised he was quite attractive.

"Harleen." She smiled and left the shop, heading for the safety of her home to analyse probably the weirdest day she had ever had.

* * *

 **So Harley met J's right hand man for the first time, things could get interesting**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimers apply as usual**

 **enjoy and please review :)**

 **N** **essa**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

The next day Harley woke up feeling even more exhausted than she had when she went to sleep. The same nightmare was swirling around her head as the night before, the image of the joker branded onto the inside of her brain. His blue eyes were there constantly whenever she closed her own, she just couldn't escape him.

She got up and made herself a cup of coffee, deciding that her day could not start until she had her caffeine fix, whilst she was drinking her steaming cup of energy she flipped on the television and absently watched the news. Politicians were arguing as usual and batman was fighting some crime somewhere, she was really starting to hate that guy for turning her patient the way he was, if she only she knew how.

Once she was certain she was awake enough to function she carried on her morning routine, brushing her teeth and showering in a blur. When she looked at herself in the mirror she decided she wanted to make more of an effort than normal, she knew it was because of a certain green haired patient but she pushed that thought from her mind. Her makeup took her much longer than usual, perfect winged eyeliner and carefully lined pink lips took a while to achieve. Then she blew out her hair and tied it up into bun, a braid wrapping itself around the hairband to hide it. She pulled two pieces of hair out to frame her face and smiled at her reflection. Her blue eyes sparkled with the extra definition and her face looked slimmer, sexier. Her lips were plum and shiny from the lipstick. Her blond hair looked professional and yet pretty at the same time. She found her favourite pencil skirt and a baby pink shirt to match her lipstick, once again smiling at herself in the mirror when she was finally finished with her look.

She slipped on her comfortable heels, grabbed her bag from the kitchen table and headed into work, walking with a new resolve. The buildings all looked beautiful again, vines twisting up some of the building edges and the rooftops sparkling with the morning sun. They all stood high to attention and demanded to be adored by those around them, intricate designed painted onto doors every now and then. The people of Gotham really were very artistic.

She smiled at the iron gates of Arkham Asylum, admiring the cursive script written above them and looked down the drive to the doors. The building looked beautiful in the morning sun, the blackness of the walls acting as a silhouette against the sunrise. Harley finally understood why everyone loved the asylum so much: it really was beautiful.

She beamed at the guards as she touched her thumb to the sensor and nodded happily in the direction of every patient and worker alike as she made her way to her office. Once she arrived she swiped her ID card and turned on the light, freezing in her spot, the good mood she was in suddenly vanishing.

Sitting on her desk was a bunch of flowers in a red vase that she knew wasn't there yesterday. This would have been a pleasant surprise had all the flowers not been dead and wilted. She walked slowly over to them and tore the note from where it was stuck on the vase.

 _Sorry I couldn't get you anything nicer, pretty things die in here._

 _-J_

Harley's blood ran cold, how had he managed to send her flowers from his cell, how had he managed to contact anyone to get them to the asylum, and into her office without her key card or a master card? How had he managed to do any of this without being caught? What did he mean by the card? Was it a threat? She decided this would be something they discussed in their session later on.

She glanced at the clock and saw that it was almost time for Mary's session and Harley went about getting everything set up, throwing the flowers very aggressively into the bin by her desk. She got her normal glass of water for Mary and the fan going to keep the room cool so she felt comfortable. Harley turned on the stereo and let a soft piano album play in the background so that the office felt calm and neutral, which would help Mary relax enough to tell her everything she needed to know. She smiled when Mary entered and ushered her over to the couch, explaining what they were going to be doing in their session and then getting straight into it.

…

Two hours later, Harley was typing up her notes from Mary's and Lilah's sessions, going over the information she gathered and feeling optimistic with the results of the sessions. Her foot brushed her bin absently and she felt the crispy edges of the dead plant. She sighed and looked down, wondering again what the joker's intentions were with his 'gift'.

She heard a rumble from her stomach, reminding her it was lunchtime and she got up from her chair, stretching. She made her way down to the canteen to pick her lunch, with the intention of heading back to her office to eat as she worked on her questions for her session with the joker later. She was glad that she only had three other patients, it meant that she could spend more time focusing on him, he really was fascinating.

She smile at her colleagues and made small talk with them as she waited for her turn to order, getting her soup and then heading back up to her office to eat. She robotically ate as she read through the jokers file for what felt like the 60th time and composed a list of questions to ask him later, hoping he would be willing to divulge her.

One o'clock came round and she made her way to the meeting room to see Liam, her third patient. He was very attractive in a boy next-door kind of way, he reminded her of Bruce a lot. Today she was planning on making him retell her the events of the shooting backwards, to see whether she could pinpoint the moment when he snapped and killed the other thirty-eight people he allegedly had not intended to kill. He had told Harley he had only wanted to kill the boy who had bullied him for four years and had only planned his death, but after killing him something inside him wanted to do it again and again. He told her he felt more alive when taking another person's life than he had ever felt whilst playing sport or competing. She always felt somewhat uneasy around him, like she was worried he would get the itch to kill again. Liam was, however, always handcuffed and bound to his chair so he was never a threat, he just made her feel a little queasy when he talked about his enjoyment for killing.

Once their session had come to and end, Harley decided to take a small break before writing up her notes from Liam's session and take a walk through the courtyard. Sometimes when the weather was nice Harley would take her patients outside to enjoy the sun and do their sessions out there. It was coming towards autumn now and the wind had a bite to it that made sitting out there for long periods of time unbearable. But today Harley felt as if the cold air could do her a world of good, she could clear her mind a little.

She sat crossed-legged at one of the picnic tables and watched as a bluebird nibbled at the dropped bread someone had left behind, warning off any other animal that dared to come near. It didn't look like an aggressive bird, in fact it looked to beautiful to hurt anything, but as a squirrel came near to its lunch it spread it's wings and squawked in warning at the creature, causing it to scurry away. The bluebird reminded her of the joker, beautifully dangerous.

She checked her watch and saw that it was two thirty and felt the familiar butterflies in her stomach, it wouldn't be long and she'd be laying her eyes on the pale face of her clown.

…

Harley looked into his eyes and saw nothing of the passion she had yesterday as he talked about the bat, she saw nothing in his eyes at all. It was as if the light had been switched off and someone had forgotten to pay the electric bill. He was unresponsive to most of her probing; only giving one-word answers here and there.

"Mr Joker, are you okay? You don't seem yourself today?" she grimaced; she didn't like him like this.

"I thought I told you to call me J, Harley girl." He hummed, his eyes finally lighting up with amusement as he saw her blush spread across her cheek.

"And I thought I told you to call me Dr Quinsel." She snapped back, fed up of his mood swings.

He laughed violently, tears running down his cheeks and then all at once stopped, giving her a very serious look. "I don't do as I am told doc, I make my own rules." She sighed, deciding she would take doc.

"So are you going to tell me what you meant yesterday, about batman?" she prompted.

"I suppose I really should give you a little insight into my mind, but you have to give me something in return, tit for tat so to speak." He smiled madly.

"What would you like to know?" She was surprised he wanted to know anything about her.

"Lots of things, would you like to play my game with me doc?" his grin widened and his grill gleamed in the fluorescent light. Her heart fluttered at the sight.

"I suppose, why not?" she muttered and his cackle reverberated around the room.

"Fantastic. So the batman. He was once a young boy who was damaged from witnessing the death of his parents and then with a little help from his friends he became batsy. Anyway when I started to make my jokes on Gotham, batsy didn't like the disorder and made it his mission to stop me. You see the thing is, I was always one for a good punch line, I thought the best one would be to kill the batman and so I led him to my newest hideout, Ace chemical plant. We got in a little tiff and batsy got a little handsy, pushing dear ol' me into the chemicals below. It burned like hell but it was the most wonderful feeling, and the way I look now was totally worth the burn. I am as pale as a mime and isn't that just amusing, the loudest man in all of Gotham representing a silent creature." He cackled and then stroked his chin. "Then batsy got all stroppy and began to try and hunt me down, numerous times he had the chance to end me, to have the final joke but he doesn't, he has this pesky thing called a conscience. Ya see, folk like you and batman, you all have this inner voice that says no, where as mine just says 'do it'. So I continue to try and make the world laugh and batman continues to try and end my joke. Batman thinks too much, I live by action. We are two sides of the same coin my dear Harleen, and that is why he made me who I am today." Harley couldn't speak, this was the most anyone had ever got out of the joker and she almost felt bad for having to document it, knowing he trusted her so much.

"Now I want to know something, did you like my gift?" he looked serious, watching her carefully to read her body for any sign of lying.

"I would have preferred if they weren't dead, how did you get them in here?" Harley asked, being too open because she was still trying to process everything he had told her.

He chucked and looked into her blue eyes, "I have my ways pumpkin, I can be anywhere I want."

"Ya promised me honesty Mistah J." She spat and then realised her mistake, she had let her accent slip through, she had let his stupid pet names get to her and had let her own slip out. This was not good, she was playing right into his hands.

"Ah a girl from my own heart, are you a Brooklyn baby? And I never promised to be honest, just to answer your questions. I did answer." He looked smug whilst she was having an eternal argument.

Harleen took a deep breath and worked on keeping professional. "My apologies Mr Joker."

"No, no keep Mr J I liked it, or you could just call me God and we could save so much time." He grinned.

"What do you mean?" she cocked my head to the side.

"I can see it in your eye, Harley. The insanity is eating you up from the inside out. You think that I am trapped here, that all of the patients are the one dying to get out. But you are just as trapped as we are, you are chained in society's expectations but you don't belong there. You are so much better than that. I can see the fire raging in your soul Harls, just let it out." He lent closer to her and she could smell the musky scent of him, he was intoxicating. "Come closer Harley, let daddy release you from this cage." He whispered, her body being pulled towards his like a magnet.

Suddenly Harley knocked her cup over and the noise awoke her from the daze she had been in. she snapped back in her chair and her back stiffened, she had almost kissed the joker. His laugh was insane and he threw his head back, screaming to the ceiling.

"You're a real wild card pumpkin, I can't wait to let that demon out." He stared into her eyes and Harley felt as if he was burning a hole right into her heart.

* * *

 **A/N I know this is not how the joker and batman began their story but I wanted to make my own reasons up so deal with it :P**

 **Also I know this was a really weird place to end it and I was going to write more but I felt like this was also kind of the perfect place to finish this chapter... tell me what you think.**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Sorry it's a little later than usual_**

 ** _Enjoy_**

 ** _Nessa_**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 _"Come closer pumpkin, daddy wants to tell you a secret." His voice was like honey, he was a whole different kind of alluring. She felt herself leaning into him, too curious to miss out on this opportunity._

 _Suddenly his hands were around her neck and she saw the glint of the knife that he pulled from his pocket, she gulped as she felt the cold silver run across her neck._

Harley woke up in a cold sweat, panting and looking around the room desperately. She was in her own home and she sighed with relief, realising it had just been another nightmare. She got up got herself a cup of coffee, settling into the sofa to enjoy some light hearted shows before she got ready fro work, she had woke up hours earlier than she had planned to and now she had numerous amounts of time to think about things. She flicked on the tv expecting the news channel and grabbed the remote to turn it over, freezing when she ready the headline.

 **JOKER'S HENCHMEN CAUGHT STEALING PRICELESS JEWELS.**

Underneath there was a picture of a man and Harley felt that she had met this man before; he was apparently Mr J's right hand man that had managed to escape. She tried to think harder and then it came to her in a flash. _Jonny, Jonny Frost._ The man from the Chinese restaurant was Mr J's right hand man; she had shaken that man's hand.

She gulped, was the joker keeping tabs on her from inside the asylum walls, and was he really that curious about her? Harley sighed and got up from the couch, turning off the tv and deciding that she may as well eat a good breakfast if she was up this early, usually she'd just eat a cereal bar on her way in. She turned on the oven and cracked some eggs in a pan, turning on the radio and dancing mindlessly to the song that was playing.

She had just settled down to enjoy her omelette when there was a knock at her door, she glanced that the time and saw that it was only a little after six, who the hell was up this early? She got up and looked through the peep hole in her door but couldn't see anyone. _That's weird,_ she thought, she could have sworn she heard someone. She lifted the dead bolt and looked around but there was no one in sight, she looked down to see a bouquet of flowers on her doormat and her blood ran a little colder, it couldn't be.

Harley snatched the card off of the top and turned it over, revealing the cursive writing she recognised all to well.

 _You looked beautiful yesterday, make that effort for daddy again today and he might give you a little treat._

 _-J_

 _P.S. These ones are alive and as delicate as you._

Harley slammed the flowers down and threw the note across the room, the thin paper having little impact. She growled and stormed into the bathroom, getting ready in a haze of anger, ignoring the fact that she did indeed take a little longer on her hair and make up than she usually did.

She threw away her half eaten omelette, grabbed her bag and headed for the door. She was going to let that god forsaken clown have it when she got to work, therapy time or not.

…

Harleen showed the security guard her pass, knowing that he already knew who she was anyway and stormed into the building, ignoring everyone who tried to greet her. The asylum was still quiet as not many people had turned up to start the day yet and it was mostly night orderlies who were keeping the place alive. Harley stormed down to the special units and showed the man at the door her card, he gave her a funny look but let her through, no one ever came down here by choice. Harley read the names on the walls as she made her way down the line, ignoring the wolf whistles and cat calls that were made in her direction, her mind on her mission.

When Harleen got to the door of the Joker's cell she took a deep breath to steady her rapid heart beat and slid her ID badge in the door, the swoosh of the door opening the only sound other than her beating heart. She could hear him humming from the outside, a tune she didn't recognise.

"If you're here to give me another beating I'll think I'll pass, my nightly one was quite…" his words fell off his tongue at the sight of a very angry looking Harley in the door way. "Pumpkin, how nice of you to visit me." He gave her his killer grin.

Harley's earlier anger had dissipated at the story she had just heard. They beat him down here? "They hurt you Mr J?" She asked, not caring that the stupid nickname she used from him slipped from her lips, all she cared about was him right now.

"Only a little my dear Harley girl, and daddy doesn't mind a little pain." He gave her a look, as if that had another meaning behind it. She felt the burning angry begin again at his use of that stupid name, he thought he had so much control over her.

"How are you doing this J? How are you getting the flowers to me? How the hell have you got your henchman keeping tabs on me from the inside?" She demanded, walking over to the chair adjacent to wear he was sprawled on the bed.

"I have my resources pumpkin, and J? I like it. You should keep that." She knew that she had slipped up by calling him that but she ignored that for now, that was a later issue.

"How Joker? How the hell are communicating with the outside?" She yelled and the anger flashed in his own eyes, he got up from the bed, rising slowly like a jungle cat.

"You don't get to demand things from me dear." He spat, making his way to her. Harley had never felt fear so badly in her life than in this moment. She backed up, pressed against the wall and the oncoming tyrant that was Mr J. "I own you Harley, you may not realise it yet but I have you in back pocket and there is no damn way I will let you dictate to me what I have to tell you. You ain't anything other than a toy, doll." His arms trapped her against the wall, one on either side of her face and she could feel the sweat dripping down her forehead, her heart pummelling against her chest.

"I'm…I'm sorry." She muttered, unable to think of much else to say. He was scary when he was like this, the joker. She could finally understand why all of Gotham feared him.

He growled his reply and made his way back to his bed, throwing his body onto it in irritation. "J… I didn't mean to upset you." What the hell was she doing? She was the therapist here and she was in charge.

"It's okay doc, sometimes you just really push my buttons y'know?" he sighed and looked at the ceiling, Harley felt like this was her permission to leave.

"I…I should go." She muttered and headed for the door, flustered and annoyed at herself for letting him get to her like that.

"Harley…" he called and she turned to see him grinning. "You have a good day, until 3pm my dear." He cackled and she left the room feeling cold and deflated. He was right. He did own her.

…

Harley couldn't concentrate the whole day, her mind kept wondering to the green haired man rotting away in a cell downstairs. Her patients all seemed to pick up on it and every session she had to cut short, unable to focus on anything but the time ticking towards three o'clock. She sighed once her last patient before Mr J had left, and absently stroked the cursive writing on the card that was attached to her first gift from the joker. What was she doing? She was in way over her head with, he was clever: disarming. He knew how to get into her head and she was letting him, she was letting him play her like a damn instrument. Harley had to regain control of the situation before she allowed him to think he was in charge. She got up from my desk and headed to her session with Mr J with a new resolve, she was not going to be won over again.

…

Harleen looked across the room at the man strapped to the chair and reminded herself once again that she was in control of this session. He was the patient. She kept chanting that in her head, like an internal mantra.

"You seem nervous doc, does my present scare you?" He beamed. _You'd like that wouldn't you?_ She thought bitterly, he was not getting in her head this time.

"Not at all Mr Joker, just curious as to what you have to be happy about? You are after all, trapped here." She smiled, _I've got you secured here Mr J, there's no getting out._

His laughter broke the silence in the room and Harley had to hold herself together to not jump out of her skin, she watched as he threw his head back and laughed. She squirmed in her seat and looked anywhere but at him.

"I'm not trapped doc, if I wanted to I could be out of here lickety-split. I have _chosen_ to be here." He grinned at her and she knew he was right.

"Why would you do that?" she could feel herself getting angrier by the second, he really made her blood boil.

"Because of you Harley, because you intrigue me and I'm not leaving these walls into you agree to come with me." he watched her intently, waiting to see her reaction. Harley's eyes bulged and her breath quickened, she was not expecting that to come out of his mouth.

"And what makes you think I'd ever do that J? Why would I ever go anywhere with you?" her accent slipped through again, her face flushing with the emotion she was feeling in that moment. How dare he think he had that much control over her?

"Oh you will, and when you do it will be a fantastic show. You're madness, it rivals mine." He leaned closer to her and gave her his biggest smile, looking into her eyes.

"What? What do you mean 'my madness'?"

"You're madness Harley, it's in there, screaming, clawing to get out. I've seen it coming through in our sessions and I can't wait for it to get out, for it take you over. We'll have so much fun once you've turned to my way of thinking." He grinned big, stupid, overly confident clown. There was no way she was going to ever go over to his side of things, she wasn't insane like he was.

"Well I'm sorry but you'll be waiting a life time for that to happen Joker Now I wanted to talk about your first experience with the batman, what did you feel in the moment you first laid eyes on him? What was your first thought?" She asked, keeping her voice neutral.

He sat back and sighed, stroking his chin as he thought. "I thought 'wow that is stupid costume'." He stated and then fell into a fit of laughter, Harley had to bite her lip to stop her from laughing with him. She caught herself just in time and flicked her hair behind her shoulders, sitting straighter in her chair.

"What happened the first time? Do you remember?" She pushed.

"Of course I do, everyone remembers their second birth Harls." He looked at me as if she were stupid. He was referring the chemical VAT incident; he had called it his second birth with most of his doctors.

"And how do you feel? During that 'second birth'?" She looked at him as he sat back in his chair, kicking his chained ankles up on the desk and balancing the chair on two legs.

"I felt… in pain." He stated emotionlessly and then began to laugh again. She was getting nothing out of him today, he was being so much more difficult than normal.

"I think we've had enough for today." Harleen got up and knocked on the door for the orderlies to come and collect the clown.

"Aw have I heart ya feeling's Harls? Come over here and daddy will make you feel all better." He purred and Harley gave him a blunt look, opening the door for the two orderlies to come in. they lifted the joker from his seat and pulled him out of the room, the joker's eyes following Harley as he was pushed from the room.

Harley sighed and sat back down in the chair she had just got up from, putting her head in her hands and rubbing her temples softly. That man was just one massive headache. He was impossible to work with unless he got his own way, like a stubborn, spoilt child.

Harley could feel her anger bubbling up again.

 _Stupid, infuriating clown._


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello all, sorry about the delay I got that weird http text that comes up sometimes.**

 **Anyhow enjoy**

 **Nessa**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

The next day Harley woke up with a new resolve to get the Joker to tell her what she needed to know and she was determined to finally break through the wall that blocking her. It was obvious that Mr J trusted her, a lot more than anyone else had ever been trusted but he was still holding back on her, finding ways to get around the bond that they had formed.

She got up and went about her normal morning routine in a hurricane of determination, getting to work too early for it to be a simple coincidence. She sighed and made her way to her office, deciding that she would not be paying any visits to the clown unless they were planned ever again, he didn't seem to do well with unscheduled events. Harley timidly opened the door to her office and groaned when she saw the massive bouquet that was sat on her desk, a note attached to the side as usual.

 _I'm sorry I was difficult yesterday, I promise I'll make it up to you._

 _-J_

Harley absently rubbed her temples as she put the note delicately down on the desk and put water in the vase, smelling the sweet scent of the flowers. She smiled, he really knew how to make a girl feel special. She let the giggle escape and then looked around self consciously, ensuring no one was around to witness to hear her childlike laugh.

She began to flick through her work emails, the normal events and information was being circulated and Harley yawned as she read the weekly updates. She deleted most of them until she came upon an email from Doctor Arkham, requesting her presence as soon as she got into work.

Harley wondered what on earth he could need from her when she had little to no patients, brushing off her skirt and humming to herself as she wondered up to the higher level of the institute. She took a deep breath before she knocked on the door and pushed it open slowly, hearing the soft tapping as Arkham typed on his laptop. He looked up as she entered.

"Ah Harleen, good morning. I have some fantastic news. First though, how are things with the clown?" he asked, putting his laptop away and concentrating all of his attention on me as I sat down in the chair opposite him.

"It's going okay, sometimes he opens up and tells me little things, but most of the time it's just idle chit chat. When I have something substantial I will send you a report."

"Well it's good that he's opening up, he seems a lot less… sporadic than usual." He smiled warmly at her. "Which is what I wanted to talk to you about. I thought we could maybe let him be chainless during your sessions, free so to speak."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing, was she really making enough progress that they trusted him to be unrestrained. She nodded eagerly and agreed with Doctor Arkham, insisting the changes would happen from today instead of next week like he wanted. Maybe J would open up more if he felt she trusted him to.

…

Harley spent the rest of the day in a state of utter excitement for her allotted time with the Joker, eager to see if his promise and the new unrestrained form of therapy would loosen him up a little. She again couldn't concentrate on her other patients and she felt bad that she was having less and less time with them, but J really was her most important thing in her life right at that moment.

She got through her sessions with little enjoyment, constantly tapping her foot or jiggling her leg in frustration, she just wanted to get to 3pm without combusting. She barely tasted her lunch as she scoffed it down; to involved in her inner conversation with the Joker in her mind, she just wanted to see him.

It was becoming ridiculous how much Harley craved his attention, how much she wanted to see his smile and hear his laugh. She felt like she was an addict and he was her dose of heroin, he was so damn addictive. She counted down the minutes and half an hour before their session was meant to begin, Harley made her way to the padded room, too eager to wait any longer.

When she got there she saw the chair that usually had buckles and belts attached to it had been swapped out for one that matched her own on the other side of the desk. She felt a small smile creep onto her face at the though of J seeing that he was finally able to move again.

At a quarter to three the door open and the guards pushed J into the room, allowing him little space to manoeuvre his body into the chair. Harley sighed and wished they didn't have to manhandle him so much: he was person after all.

When the orderlies left the room without attaching J to the chair his face was that of a confused child and he looked at Harley with the unspoken question in his eyes. "They've allowed us to have our sessions without handcuffs or straight jackets Mr J, but you have to behave okay?" she asked softly, wanting to make him happy.

His answering grin was all the reward she needed and Harley couldn't help but smile back, a small giggle escaping her lips. She was so glad that J was happy with their little arrangement, maybe he may open up to her today.

"So J, want you want to talk about today?" she had found that letting him lead the sessions meant that he'd be more likely to respond to her.

"I think I'm ready to tell you a secret Harls, one I've not told anyone." He looked at her and his eyes were passionate, this was going to be one delicate story. "I want to tell you 'bout the night I killed my father."

Harley was not expecting that and her pen dropped from her hand as her whole body went numb. She knew the joker had done some god awful things, some things that Harley didn't even know were possible but killing his father? That was a new piece of information.

"I was seventeen at the time and I was realising that I didn't really enjoy school much…" he began, leaning down and picking up Harley's pen, leaving it in the table between them. "I was really into comedy and I wanted to do it as a career. My old man was against it from the start, telling me that comedians didn't get girls and that no one got rich by being funny. Anyways one night I tried out one of my acts out on him and I as I waited for his feedback I could see the clogs turning in his head. Suddenly he got up, strode towards me and punched me right in the jaw, dislocating it. Well Harls, I saw red, I reached up from my place on the floor and grabbed the poker that we used on the fire. I towered over my father when I was stood and I smashed the poker across his head like it was a crow bar. I was so damn angry he offended my act that I didn't stop until he made no noise anymore and then, when he was finally dead I laughed right in his face. You see Harls, the world is made up of people who get the joke, and those who don't. The ones that do, they live their life laughing and the ones who don't? Well they don't usually live past the first 'ha'." Harley's blood ran cold at J's confession and she had to work to keep her calm.

"Wasn't it hard… killing someone who you loved?" Harley muttered, finding it hard to understand anything the joker was feeling right now.

"Love? Love is an emotion for the weak Harley. I do not love anyone or anything. I find a muse in things, something to make a joke out of but I do not love." He looked serious , scolding her for her slip up.

"I apologies J, what I meant was, was it hard to see someone who bought you up dead? Was it hard to kill him?" She looked at the Joker and looked back at her, his gaze burning a hole into her soul.

"Harley, I'll kill anything and anyone, women, kids, pensioners, puppies, birds even my parents. But not kittens, I like kittens." He smiled at her fondly and Harley couldn't help but feel her heart melt, he was a big softie at heart.

"Kittens really? Why is that?" She asked.

"They're mischievous, they like to get into trouble. We had a kitten when I was growing up and it would always steal things; bring in dead birds for my parents as presents. It was like a real life magician with those things. It didn't care that the world hated it, it was just there to wreak havoc and I loved that damn cat." Harley was mesmerized by the little confession; she had never seen the joker so animated about something that wasn't himself or the batman before in her life. He really was a sucker for cats. "But don't be getting any ideas, I wont be all gushy over them either, I don't do squealing or cuddling. I just appreciate their efforts to cause chaos." He looked at Harley sternly and she nodded, agreeing with him.

"So what brought on this spout of truthfulness?" Harley watched the joker curiously; he used his hands a lot when he talked, using them to help tell his story the way no one else did. He would close his eyes often, almost as if the scene was playing out on the inside of his eyelids. He was really good at telling stories.

"You proved you trust me toots, with this new found freedom I feel like I can trust ya to. I finally feel as if someone gets me," he doesn't look too happy about spilling the beans but Harley can feel her insides warm up at the thought of him trusting her, seeing her as an equal.

"Well I do trust you J, and I'm glad you trust me to." She smiled warmly at him.

"You have a nice smile doc, I think that's something I'll keep."

"Keep?"

"When I finally break through your sanity and you become my little harlequin."

"I don't think so J."

"Oh I know so Harls."

"Really?"

"Mhm."

"I think you're crazier than I first thought." She challenged and his answering laugh was yelled to the roof, a whooping cry of pleasure.

"Oh my little harlequin, you don't know the half of it."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone,**

 **I'm really sorry for the slow upload but my MAC decided to no longer let me upload chapters on it so I had to wait for my parents computer to get back to be able to upload a Chapter.**

 **Anyway this one is a beefy chapter so I hope it makes up for it.**

 **Not a lot of J in it though so sorry.**

 **Enjoy**

 **Nessa**

 **xoxo**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

Once Harley finished work that day she decided to head over to the nearest toy store she knew for her little present for Mr. J. He had opened up much more today than he had in their month of sessions and Harley wanted to thank him for it, of course she couldn't give him anything dangerous.

She spent at least an hour looking for the right thing and when she finally felt she had something she could smuggle into Arkham unnoticed she made her purchase and made her way over to the Chinese restaurant to get her Friday night treat. Working as head psychiatrist at Arkham meant that Harley didn't have days off, she got to leave at 1pm on both Saturday and Sunday though which meant she only saw her trickiest patients. For her now that was Liam and of course Joker. She could feel the tingle all over her body at the thought of seeing her favourite patient again the next day; he was a fascinating to say the least, damn right hypnotic most of the time. Harley worried that she was becoming too attached to Mr. J, that he was becoming too much apart of her life but she couldn't help it. She found him addictive.

Harley managed to get her food without running into anymore of J's goons and made her way home, relaxed and excited to have the evening to herself. She had purchased a bottle of wine in the off license next to the Chinese takeaway and found some of her favourite chocolate too. She was ready for her Friday night in.

She had just settled onto the couch in her winter pajamas and a plate full of food when the phone rung from the kitchen. Harley sighed and got up, grabbing the phone a glass for her wine, pouring it as she answered.

"Hello?" She tried to sound as happy as she could about the interruption to her night in, she waited all week for this night, why couldn't people leave her alone for it.

"HARRRLLEEEEEEENNNN!" Anna, the receptionist at Arkham screamed down the phone and Harley's blood ran cold, something must have happened.

"Are you okay? Is it one of the patients?" She asked, all at once panicking, maybe J had escaped.

"Nah, I just wanted- wanted to know if y- you wanted to." She hiccupped, "to come out tonight." She giggled. She was drunk. Harley sighed and wished again that she had never given this girl her number, never had agreed to go out with her sometime.

"I can't tonight, I have plans." Plan's that involve watching every video or news feed about Mr J as possible and eating her body weight in Chinese and chocolate.

"Awwww you're not fun. You HAVE to come out tomorrow night though, we are celebrating Sabrina's birthday and we're going to the sick club called 'The grin and bare it'. Its meant to be one of the best clubs in Gotham, but then again it is one of the only clubs in Gotham so…"

Harley cut her off, "Fine, fine I will go with you all. But I really have to go now." She was going to regret that as soon as tomorrow hit. She didn't even have anything suitable to wear for a night on the town, let alone enough cash to waste on alcohol and club entrance fees.

"Yesssss! See ya then Harls!" she screamed down the phone and then hung up. Harley sighed and tried to get comfortable on the couch again, making a mental list of all her wardrobe, mentally counting the outfits that she could possibly use for a club setting and realizing she had none. Shopping tomorrow afternoon it was then, how she loathed shopping.

Harley began watching the documentary on the joker, hoping to find anything that would help in her research; she just wanted to know why Mr. J was who he was. She wanted to see if the batman really was the reason he turned mad, or was it just inside him from the start. However Harleen had to turn the wretched thing off ten minutes in, they kept referring to Joker as 'evil' and 'criminal. Whilst she agreed that what he had done was indeed evil she did not believe that Mr. J himself was at all evil, he was just a misunderstood clown.

She made a noise of frustration and decided that there was no way she was going to be able to stand another misguided look on her patient and instead went and ran herself a bath. She put her most expensive bath oil in the water and swirled it around, the room quickly smelling of honey and chamomile. She smiled and sunk into the soothing water, enjoying the feeling of the heat relaxing her muscles. When she was in the bath, Harley could unwind and just focus on herself. She listened to the heavy rain that had overtaken Gotham and relaxed as she knew she was in the warmth of her bath as the others in Gotham were out getting wet. _That'll teach them for having lives._ She though and then began to laugh at herself; maybe not having friends was finally paying off.

Harley snuggled under the covers of her bed early that night and began to let her mind wonder to other things. Mr. J had seemed different in their session today, like the lifting of the straight jacket also made him feel more free to answer her questions, as if he was finally himself again. He had seemed alive when he was telling her his story, he had seemed as if he was able to focus better now that he could move his hands and animate what he was saying. Harley knew this was because the joker was very theatrical, he loved to perform for those around him and that made him even more interesting, he played on his own theatrics.

Finally, the sleep won out and her eyes became heavy. As she drifted off to sleep her only thoughts were of striking green hair and the soft purr of Mr. J's voice in her ear.

…

Harley awoke to the sound of birds singing outside her window and she decided to lay there for a while, just listening. It wasn't often that the birds actually sang in Gotham, most of the time they were silent, she took this as a sign that today was going to be a good day.

Having already bathed the night before, Harley got straight on with doing her make up and perfectly curling her hair so she looked like the best version of herself. She knew that she would still have to re-do her whole appearance before heading out this evening but she wanted to look good for Mr. J, even though she didn't want to admit it. She decided that today was a lipstick kind of day and smeared a light pink shade over her lips, highlighter her naturally plump lips even further. She smiled at herself in the mirror and winked, she looked fierce.

She decided to treat herself today and left home early to stop off at the coffee shop for a special latte and a muffin for breakfast. She rarely splurged on such things as coffee but she was in an excellent mood this morning and she needed something to help her keep like that.

Humming as she walked along the street, Harley smiled at every person who looked at her and blushed every time a man winked at her. She was used to such looks most of the time, and they usually annoyed her but today she felt flattered. It really was nice to be appreciated.

Once she had got her breakfast she made the short walk to Arkham and her smile grew as she saw the sun hitting just the right angle behind the asylum, making it seem as if it had a halo of light around it. This was her saving grace of a job though, if she wasn't here she would have been working in Brooklyn, and she just didn't feel as safe working there.

At first she thought it must had been because of Bruce, the man was so powerful and strong, but then even after her departure from his life she still felt safe. She had put it down to the fact that she had a meta-human around to save the city but she had recently not even thought about batman. She felt safe because she knew that even from Arkham, Mr. J would never let anyone hurt her in anyway. It was weird that the one man that made her feel safe was also the only person she was truly afraid of.

Harley nodded in acknowledgement at all of the safe patients that she saw on her way to her office, making idol chit-chat with a couple of the orderlies that she walked past on her way. She smiled at Anna as she asked her they were still on for that night, nodding her head in answer as she opened the door to her office and saw another bouquet of beautiful flowers sitting on her desk.

 ** _These are just…. Well because I like to spoil my little jester._**

 ** _-J_**

She smiled again and traced her finger along the writing, feeling the surprise she had for J in her own pocket and feeling ecstatic that she could give something back to him, even if it was a small gift. She put her present in her desk and got herself ready for Liam's session, getting it out his case file and her notepad from the filing cabinet. She noticed that she still had a photo of her and Bruce in the bookshelf and decided she needed to take that down straight away, before J saw it and got jealous.

She threw the ripped up photo in the bin and replaced it with the card J had put on her flowers today, her colleagues wouldn't even notice and it would cheer up when she was having a bad day.

…

After her session with Liam finished around eleven, Harleen couldn't keep herself still in anticipation for seeing the joker at half-eleven, she got to have longer sessions on the weekends because she only had two patients to focus on, which meant an hour and a half with Mr.J. He was beginning to become almost a dependency for her and she was worried but she couldn't seem to snap herself out of it. She needed him like most people needed water.

She decided to busy herself with reading a book that she had picked up at the store the other day, it was a biography of a man who had worked under the Joker for a while before taking the straight and narrow. Harley was eager to see what J was like as a boss and as a man who was ultimately trying to cause chaos. The book was actually very well written but the details of how the Joker would punish the men if they stepped out of line and reward them with money and girls if they did something made her feel a little uncomfortable. She didn't wish to know that her clown prince was a little bit of a playboy and all the girls under his care in his clubs were all known for trying to seduce J. Not that he would bite.

According to the guy who wrote the book J would only ever sleep with girls that he chose himself, not just employees of his clubs, no those girls were strictly working girls only. J was more into girls who were as mad as he was and tended to end up putting every girl he had interacted with in the loony bin with his maddening personality. Harley could agree with that, that was for sure. His mere presence made you feel as if you were going mad.

When she glanced at the clock she saw it was twenty past eleven and decided now was the time to head down to the padded room for her session with Mr.J. she was annoyingly excited and a little bit scared but she shook it off.

He was already in the room when she arrived and he gave her his crazy eyes smile when she walked through the door. Her whole body seemed to relax when she laid her eyes on him. He was like a hot bath, he made all of her muscles relax and her brain silenced for once. She was finally serene.

"Doctor Quinsel, I live for these moments with you." He purred above the hum of the light in the room and Harley felt her skin flush, the way he said her name was almost seductive, as if he had other intentions than to spill his beans to her.

"Good morning J, how did you sleep?" she smiled at him warmly, and sat her self down, scattering her notes around her on the desk and pulling out her notepad. She needed to try and look as professional as she could, even if she didn't feel it.

"Like a baby, or a corpse." He grinned again and Harley knew he was trying to scare her, _well it aint working J, you don't scare me anymore._

"That's good, so I bought you a present." Harley smiled at him, unable to hold in her excitement for her gift to him anymore.

"Oh? Ain't that sweet doc. What'd ya get me?" He leaned closer over the desk, as if he was curious to find out. His hands flexed at his sides and she was thankful again for the absence of the straight jacket.

"I got you a kitty." She lifted the small plush toy from her pocket and wiggled it in the air, as if it was saying hello.

"Aww. So thoughtful." He sung in his low growl and reached for the teddy in her hand. Their skin connected ever so slightly as he grabbed the toy cat but the electricity Harley felt was as if he had one of those hand buzzes hidden in his finger. She recalled at the feeling of it and gasped, looking at J in shock. He looked back as if he was in just as much shock and looked at the cuddly toy in his hand, as if that had been the source of the feeling.

Harley coughed awkwardly and looked down at her list of questions, "so today I wanted to discuss with you the first time that you went out as the 'Joker' after your second birth. Can you remember that day Mr. J?" She looked intently at him.

"Oh yes, that was a glorious day indeed. I had just come up with my new look and I decided I wanted to test it on the town. Perhaps I could have robbed a bank, or maybe a liquor store. But I decided instead to hit up a club or well… shoot up a club. But alas, the wicked batman was there to spoil all of my fun as usual. Unrecognizable and totally insane I made sure that batsy would remember my name forever before I slipped away and found myself a hide out. That's the night I first hired Frost as well." He looked at her pointedly, and now she knew why Frost had been the one the to scope her out. The Joker trusted that man the day he became who he was; he was almost like a brother to him.

The session ran on as usual and when Harley said goodbye to J he grabbed her hand, the electrically crackling between their fingers. He smoothly brought her hand to his lips and kissed it ever so softly, as if he was an old English gentleman wishing a lady goodnight. Then the orderlies came in the room and handcuffed him, dragging him back to his cell.

…

Harley grumbled as she looked around the shop and decided that she was useless at buying things, she had been there for hours already and still had no idea what to buy. There was nothing in this shop that suited her and she felt helpless in all of this fabric.

"Want some help hun?" A woman with fiery red hair sauntered towards Harley, dressed as if she knew exactly what she was doing.

"Oh my god that would be so good, I have no idea what I am doing and I need to get a dress for tonight." Harley muttered and she again looked around the store in fright.

"Of course hun, where you going? Fancy dinner?" The red headed woman started picking up dresses and holding them to Harley.

"No, a club." Harley looked at the woman, "what's your name anyway?"

"Pamela, and this." She held a very tight black lace dress up, "is your dress." She threw at Harley and ushered her to the dressing room. Harley sighed and got undressed, pulling the fabric across her skin. She looked at the dress hugging her body and decided that it really wasn't that bad.

"I guess it's pretty cute…" Harley walked out the changing room and saw Pamela was no longer there, she poked her head out of the dressing room and was confused when she couldn't see her. She had just disappeared.

 _Weird woman,_ Harley thought as she got dressed and made her way to make her purchase, mentally putting the rest of her outfit together in her head.

…

Harley got ready at around 8pm and looked at herself in the mirror. The black dress paired with blue heels and a matching purse looked pretty good thankfully. She had darkened her make-up to a Smokey eye and blood red lip. Her hair perfectly curled and bouncy, making her look like a princess. Harley smiled at her appearance and decided that it would have to do.

Getting to the club that Anna had told her about was harder than she thought, it was on the more expensive part of town and as Harley waited in line she said a silent goodbye to her money tonight. The security guy caught sight of her in the line, then did a double take and ushered her over to him. She looked confused but made her way over to him anyway, surprise when he lifted the rope for her and let her in, no charge taken. She felt a little sick at the thought that it was all probably because she was showing her body off and she didn't know whether she should be glad she didn't have to pay the $20 entrance fee or not.

Harley spotted Anna and the others from work and made her way over to the table, waving as she went. Anna bounded over to her and gave her a tight hug, pulling back to get a look at her. "Damn Harls, you look amazing. You're so going to show us all up." Anna beamed and lead Harley over the bar, before she could even say hello to everyone else.

The bar man took one look at Harley and then at Anna. He gave Anna her drink, accepting her payment and the shook his head as Harley tried to do the same. She was confused all over again and felt uneasy that again her body had got her something free. She put it off to a one drink free policy but as the night wore on she proved time and time again that this wasn't the case. She wasn't being charged for anything in this club. It was weird.

Around 2am when Harley stumbled off the dance floor, her head woozy and her body swaying she decided it was probably a good time to call it a night. She did have work tomorrow after all. She stumbled her way to the door, tripping on something invisible and feeling herself tumble to the floor. Before she could hit the deck however a strong pair of arms came around her and stopped her. She turned to see the handsome face of Jonny Frost, J's first in command.

"J-Jonny? Whatcha doin' here?" She squealed.

"You don't know?" He looked surprised and then amused all at once. "Let's get you home Miss Quinn." He lead her out of the club.

"Quinsel." She corrected and let herself be tugged into a cab and told to go straight to bed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Yo peeps,**

 **Here's the new chapter, not a lot of J but we see more Ivy in this one.**

 **I'm not going to do the whole abuse trigger warning because you're reading this story, you know is going to have a few punches in it.**

 **Enjoy**

 **Nessa**

 **xoxo**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

Her throat was on fire, it felt like she hadn't drunk anything in days, her head was pounding and her eyes demanded to stay closed. She groaned and rolled over, scrunching her eyes tightly to stop the light getting through. It was far too early for this shit.

Early? It was never this light when she got up. Forgetting her headache Harley whipped around to look at the alarm clock and squeaked in poor shock at the time. 11:00 was blaring at her in angry green lights and she jumped form her bed as if it was suddenly extremely hot, grabbing anything she could find to put on and pulling her hair into a messy ponytail. As soon as she was dressed she rushed to the bathroom and brushed her teeth, washing away the remains of last nights make up and groaning at how awful she looked. She knew that shower would freshen her up but she needed to get to work, she only had half an hour before her sessions with the Joker.

She grabbed her already packed handbag and rushed down the street, her clothed feet padding harshly on the cement as she ran up the heel to Arkham, panting and sweating. When she got to the doors the guard laughed and threw her a bottle of water, winking. He was her favourite person right now. Only briefly stopping off to drop off her bag and grab the joker's file and her notepad from her office Harley rushed down the corridor to the padded room, already fifteen minutes late.

"I'm so sorry J, I woke up late and I had to run here." She panted as she sat down, making eye contact with the green haired villain in front of her. That's when she noticed the subtle change in the way he held himself. His lip was tight and looked as if he was holding back something, he sat straighter than usual and his fists were clenched, as if he were about to hit someone. He was angry. "I really am sorry J." she whispered.

"Harley, Harley, Harley. Why'd you wake up so late huh? Was it because you couldn't even stand eight hours ago." He growled at her and her skin ran cold.

"H-How'd you know that?" She whispered in fear that raising her voice any higher would set him off, this was the person everyone was afraid of, not the kind man that had bought her flowers but the man that ruled over everything.

"It's my damn club Harley! How the fuck else would I know? You made me look like a fucking idiot you stupid girl! Can't even keep my own fucking pet in line for one evening, she's too busy fucking around and falling into the arms of my fucking henchman. Be thankful that it was Frost and not some goddamn pervert that got you home! You could have been killed Harley! Not to mention you keep me fucking worrying for an extra fifteen minutes to know whether you're fucking okay!" He screamed all at once, slamming his fists on the desk and making her jump. His club? Damn. Wait, his pet? _Am I heck_!

"Pet? Pet? I ain't your fucking pet J!" Harley screamed back and then realized how unprofessional that was, she needed to get this conversation under control right now.

"Don't you dare raise your voice at me Harley, I own you!" Joker roared and she saw his fist raising, cutting out the light for a split second. She had no time to react before his fist came crashing down on her left cheek, excruciating pain blossoming from where the contact was made. Harley fell to the floor and crawled over to the door, hitting the panic button just in time for the joker to drag her back into the room, administrating another punch to her gut. She could feel the air being knocked out of her and she gasped, like a fish out of water. Damn that hurt.

The door was flung open and the two orderlies charged in, handcuffing the joker and injecting a seductive into his neck to calm his actions. All at one he released his death hold on Harley's neck and dropped to the floor.

Harley gaped at the man underneath her and couldn't believe what had just happened. All because she had gotten drunk?

"Miss Quinsel? Are you okay?" A guard ran into the room and grabbed Harley as the Joker made one last lunge at her before being dragged from the room, the orderlies screaming about isolation.

"I'm… okay. I'm just… really confused." She muttered and looked around at the mess in the room. All the papers of his file where scattered around and her chair thrown backwards but his was still upright. Her glasses lay across the room shattered and missing an arm. She sighed and looked at the guard who was watching her with caution, waiting for her to go into shock.

"You shouldn't be. That man is a menace, he's done much worse to his doctors before." _Yeah but he's never called them his before either._ She thought, wondering just what that meant. He shook his head and led her from the room, insisting she get checked out. she nodded absently, thinking about everything that had just happened and decided that she just could not figure out what had caused her patient to freak out on her like that. He was never violent to her before.

…

After an hour in the medic's office, Harley was ordered to go home and rest, being signed off for a week for post traumatic stress even though she just felt numb. She grabbed her stuff from her office and looked at the still fresh flowers in the corner, a tear slipping from her eye. How had he turned from Mr romantic to crazy man in one night, all because she got a little wasted? She knew that he was interested in her but not enough to be so worked up over her getting drunk. Plus if he hadn't wanted her to why had he let her get free drinks in his club? How the hell did his employees know who she was anyway? And why did Frost call her Quinn instead of Quinsel? Who the hell was Quinn?

Her head was spinning and she rummaged around in her bag for some painkillers, growling when she come up short. "Hey, you alright hun?" A familiar voice called to her from across the street and Harley looked up to see the woman who had helped her just yesterday running over to her.

"Yeah, I just had a run in at work and my head hurts, need to find some pain killers." Harley muttered, not wanting to explain the full story to a complete stranger.

"Well I don't have any pills but I have this," Pam held out a small plant, Harley looked at her, puzzled. "It's Harpagophytum procumbens, or Devil's claw to most. It's an anti-inflammatory plant, helps with headaches." She smiled and handed in to Harley.

"So you don't have Anadin but you have a plant I have never heard of? Are you some sort of Botanist?" Harley laughed.

"Something like that… anyway, just rip a little bit of the leaf off at a time and chew it, it isn't pleasant but it works much better than a pill would, trust me." She smiled warmly and linked her arm in mine.

"Anyway what you wanna do today? Since I am guessing you have the rest of the day off the nurse that shiner you have on your eye? We may as well hang out." Pam started dragging Harley down the street.

"Wait what? We? You want to hang out?" Harley looked at her, was this woman insane?

"Well duh, that _is_ what best friends do right?"

"Best friends?" Harley laughed.

"Yup, I like you Harleen, and I want to show you the ropes to make sure that clown don't hit you again." Pam states and carries on walking but Harley stops dead in her tracks, halting her new friend also.

"How'd you know…"

"Oh please, I know a joker punch when I see one, even had one delivered to myself before. He must really like you though because that is one hell of a love tap." Pam looks closely at Harley's eye.

"I-he- what? Love tap?" Harley ponders.

"Mhm, the clown only hits for two reasons, he hates you, like me, or he loves you. And that," she points at Harley's eye, "is most definitely love." Pam looks proud of herself.

"And how would you know that?" Harley challenges, lifting her head up proudly.

"Because the only other person I saw with a black eye like that is batman, and he is the Joker's obsession. I say you got yourself a pretty dangerous boyfriend their blondie." Pam patted her head.

"Hey, he ain't my boyfriend, and he don't love me, _red._ " Harley smirked.

"Suuureee, but you love him right?" Red watched her face for a reaction and Harley's body betrayed her, blushing a scarlet red. "You do don't you Quinsel! Damn that's so unprofessional!" Pam squealed and started laughing, love Harley's discomfort.

"I do not, I am just trying to cure him. Besides how do you know him so well anyway?" Harley pouted.

"Like I said, he hates me. I stole something off him a while ago and he never forgave me." Red checked her nails, as if stealing off of J was nothing.

"What'd ya steal?" Harley queried.

"A plant, for my research." Pam looked at her, seeing if she took the bait.

"What research?" what the hell would J be doing with a plant someone needed for medical science?

"It was for a toxin that would make a man a mindless zombie under my control. Still haven't quite perfected it but he wanted it for the god forsaken Joker toxin gas shit he uses." Pam grinds her teeth but Harley feels her whole body go in to shock, if Pam was trying to control men with plant toxins, and knew J that could only mean one thing.

"Oh my god you're Poison Ivy." Harley whispers in pure shock.

"The one and only." Pam smiles and holds her hands out in a mock superhero pose.

 _Shit,_ Harley thought, _I need to get out of here._

 ** _A/N-_** ** _please review :)_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola,**

 **Sorry all but this chapter is going to reaaaaaallllyyy boring, it's more of a kind of filler chapter and a Harley emotion chapter rather than action and sexy clowns. ;D**

 **However it is still Harley packed so yay!**

 **Lots of love**

 **Nessa**

 **xoxo**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

This whole week felt like it was one constant flow of ignoring the two people in my life that made things good and bad simultaneously. J had sent her three bunches of flowers and a whole lot of chocolate, each card reciting some crappy poem about being sorry.

Pam or Ivy as Harley now addressed her had been doing pretty much the same but instead of flowers, plants that would help her black eye heal and wine instead of chocolate. Those two apologizing meant for a lot of nights in luxury for Harley on her week away from Arkham.

Harley woke up on the Thursday with the hope that maybe today would be the day that both of them gave up on the ridiculous pursuit of her forgiveness. Alas there was no lucky and she opened the door to yet another bottle of wine from Ivy, it was expensive stuff to. Ironic that the thing that had gotten her into this trouble in the first place was her one solace in the world. To put it lightly she had been moping, she didn't leave the house at all and all of her stuff delivered to her, it was too easy for one of them to get hold of her if she was in the real world. The first two days she spent wondering what she did to deserve the joker lashing out at her so violently, she knew that reacted badly a lot of the time but she didn't know that he had it in him to hurt her.

As for Ivy, she really didn't know why she was so pissed off. She had only known this girl for two days and yet she made such a massive impact. Perhaps it was because she had been the first girl to show her suck kindness in such a long time, or perhaps it was because she could spot Harley's feelings for J a mile away. Whatever it was she had trusted Pam and then she was lied to by Ivy, she felt as if her whole life was a mess.

Ex-fiancé of Bruce Wayne, most allegeable bachelor in all of Gotham city had fallen of the bandwagon and was stupidly in love with a killer clown. Not only had she fucked up and done the one thing a psychiatrist should never do; fall in love with a patient, but she also got herself mixed up with Poison Ivy. Somehow befriending the one woman who made men shake in their boots. She was a magnet for trouble.

Around twelve Harley heard the shuffle of feet outside her door and sighed, her gift from J had arrived then. She dragged herself to her feet and sluggishly walked to the door, not at all excited for her present. She looked down as soon as she opened the door and saw something she did not expect to see. The small, soft, plush toy she had given J was sitting there proudly, a bow around its neck and a car attached to the ribbon. She picked it up cautiously and realized that it smelt like him, the musky scent of mint and gunpowder he never seemed the shake, even after being in the asylum for so long.

Harley turned the note over as saw the familiar scribble that was J's writing, no poetic piece was scripted onto the page this time though, only one simple, very un-romantic sentence graced it pages.

 _Return this to me when you've stopped being a little baby._

 _-J_

 _Fucking baby? Fuck off J._ Harley thought bitterly and lobbed the piece of fabric across the room, angered and excited all at once. She knew that had been a challenge, a call to battle so to speak but she wasn't going to bite. She would never give him the satisfaction of knowing he has her in his control. She stubbornly sat back down and tried to enjoy the afternoon television she had been watching.

…

Later that day Harley was deciding what she wanted for dinner when the voice of her ex-fiancé came on the television, advertising some new product that Wayne enterprises was bringing out to secure homes from unwanted intruders. Harley entertained the thought of getting one before deciding that J would probably find a way to disarm it and Ivy… well she'd smash it.

Harley sighed, knowing that no matter what she wasn't getting out of this one easily. She tried to keep her mind off the annoying clown and even more infuriating flower queen but she just couldn't seem to shake the annoyance she held at them both. How dare Pam lie to her, even she had been a stranger she had called Harley her best friend, didn't that mean she had an obligation to tell her these things? Frighteningly, Harley noticed she wasn't actually scared that her new friend was a super villain that the bat had tried to catch on multiple occasions, just pissed that she didn't tell her.

As for J, well he was majorly in her bad books, telling his staff who she was with an obvious photo or else how would they know. Calling her his when he had no reason too, they hadn't even shared a hug goddamn it. And then the fucking abuse he had bestowed upon her. He was damn lucky he could still fucking write let alone be obnoxious enough to challenger her. Infuriating court jester.

Harley angrily chopped carrots and grumbled to herself, annoyed that she was letting a pair of hyped up criminals get on her nerves this much. She waited for her vegetable soup to simmer and began to snack on the chocolates that the joker had sent to her in apology. Although she didn't accept it she still was not about to let good, in fact very good, chocolate go to waste just for the principal of it, she wasn't that petty.

She sat down and ate her soup, tearing off pieces of bread and dipping it in the bowl as she thought about what work would be like when she got back. Would she still have the joker as a patient? Would he have been moved to blackgait? She hoped not. Even if she hated him she still wanted to cure him, just to prove everyone wrong that she couldn't cure the truly insane. She knew she could stop him being a danger to everyone, or at least die trying.

She curled up in her bed that night and stared at the ceiling, letting her thoughts wonder to her happier times with J, the day he made her laugh so hard her sides split. The time that he told her the story about the puppy that ran into a glass door, and he had put a bandage on its nose. Could someone so considerate, someone who begs for forgiveness so thoroughly, really be evil?

She hoped not.

 **A/N- Review pleaase :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hellooo,**

 **I am back with a brand new chapter and can I say the love I am getting is immense, thank you so much 3**

 **This chapter is a not the best I am going to admit but good news, J is in it.**

 **I hope you enjoy it anyway :)**

 **Much love**

 **Nessa**

 **xoxo**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

 _Stupid fucking cat._ She had been glaring at the plush cuddly toy for at least half an hour, feeling nothing but anger for the damn thing. It had been two days since she received it and no gifts from J had come since. She knew this was his bargaining chip, his way of getting her to give in and she was damn close to doing so.

She glanced at the note that had been attached to her door when she opened it this morning.

 _Unless you're scared…_

 _-J_

He was an obnoxious twat, she wasn't scared of him, and just fucking pissed. How dare he think she was fucking anything but mad at him? She knew that she would have to cut her holiday short just to go and prove to him that she was not scared. With a grumble of annoyance she got up and called Arkham, to tell them to expect her in later today for her session with the joker. Dr Arkham tried to argue but she was having none of it, she needed to prove to that stuck up clown that he did not scare her.

...

Around an hour later Harley gave herself one last hard stare in the mirror, her lips were a soft pink and her hair was tied in a loose bun. She gave herself one last little pep talk, convincing herself not to be scared, he couldn't hurt her again and then headed off to work.

She felt her heart grow more and more unsteady as she got closer to Arkham, the building looming over the horizon and making her feel unsure of herself. She took one deep breath and then walked through the doors of the building, heading towards her office and swiping her card to unlock it. The flowers were wilted in the corner and the room was dark. It looked abandoned and run down but as soon as the light flickered on there was a clear difference in the room. All the furniture had been changed to plush, expensive leather and her desk was twice the size of her old one. She new the Joker must have had something to do with this, how she didn't know but he must have. Annoyed all over again she headed straight down to her meeting place with the Joker to have it out with him and boy was he not going to know what hit him.

She swung the door open to the padded room and looked straight into the ice blue eyes of the man that had been haunting her nightmares all week. There was none of that fire that she had seen before, no anger or hurt behind his watchful stare.

"So you're not scared," he grinned big and it made her blood boil, but annoyingly made her heart race.

"I was never scared of you Joker, I was just shocked." She muttered and took her seat, shuffling the papers around to avoid eye contact.

"You shouldn't have been. I don't like it when you don't obey me Harley, you made me look like a fool in front of my cliental. What the hell was I meant to do?"

"I'm not yours J, I am your psychiatrist not your girlfriend. I have whatever right I want to go out and get drunk and if you didn't want people knowing I was associated with you, you shouldn't have told your men to look out for me." Harley lifted her head, showing she wasn't scared to speak her mind.

"You are mine Harley, you're daddy's beautiful harlequin." He purred and her heart melted a little.

 _Beautiful, he thinks I'm beautiful._ Harley gushed and almost made an audible squeal, having to bite her tongue to stop herself from doing so, _pull yourself together Harley, he hit you for goodness sake._ "No I'm not Joker, and I am not a jester." She looked at him dissaprovingly but couldn't help the small smile that snuck on her face.

"There it is, that wonderful smile I love to see. C'mon pumpkin, you can't stay mad at daddy forever can ya?" He pouted, giving her major puppy eyes and she felt her resolve slipping, she really couldn't stay mad at him. "Y'know daddy didn't want to hurt ya, but ya make him so crazy Harley. What if someone had tried to take ya? I don't like to share baby." _Baby… Oh fuck it he's impossible to stay mad at._

"Fine J, I forgive you. But that doesn't mean I am yours. I am doing it for purely professional reasons." She sat straighter, trying to regain some order.

"Pumpkin why don't you come here, I need to tell you a secret." J purred.

"I can hear you just fine from here J and no one is listening." She stood her ground.

He rolled his head on his shoulders, "no no no no baby, this is for your ears only, it had to be whispered, lean over the table, I won't bite." He bared his silver grill at her in a psychotic smile but Harley couldn't help but lean closer to him, like he was a magnet.

As she leant in so did he, restricted by his replaced straight jacket but still managing to fill the gap between them and before she could react the Joker laid his lips on hers. At first she was shocked, a small gasp falling form her lips but once she felt the warmth of his lips it was like she was drugged. Her whole body tingled and she felt so hot, but she didn't want to stop. She never wanted to not be kissing him again. He tasted of mint and a hint of fire, his tongue was hot on hers and he demanded dominance, not letting her go until he was done. As he pulled away he bit her lip, tugging at it softly with his grill before leaning back in his chair, growling under his breath. Her eyes were closed and remained leant over the desk, panting for air for a few seconds. When she opened her eyes it was to see his eyes staring back at her, a hunger behind them that made her stomach somersault.

"Wow… that was…"

"I know kitten." He purred.

"I should really think of a pet name for you…" She blurts.

"No one calls me by a pet name Harley, it would show weakness." He glares.

"But what if I only used it in private?" Her voice was low, seductive.

"Then I suppose I could allow it… what ya got in mind."

"Hm… well you're hard on the outside, but gooey on the inside, and sweet…like… puddin'" She exclaims, pleased with herself.

"Harley, pudding ain't hard on the outside." J states, raising his eyebrow at her and she feels a little stupid.

"Yeah well the cup is." She whines, like a child in a playground.

"Well… fine whatever you want." He sighed but he looked amused, like he liked the attention.

She smiled and giggled, "yay! Thanks puddin'," this was not Harleen, she was acting like a stupid Brooklyn girl she used to see around school all the time. Not like the respected psychiatrist she was, what the hell was he doing to her?

He leant over the table when she didn't speak for a while and as she went to question what he was doing she felt his lips softly meet hers again. It was like a black hole and she was slipping slowly inside, to captivated by his lips to realize how wrong this was, how very wrong. He was hypnotic and disarming and she felt as if she was no longer in control of her own body, he owned her now, just like he said.

"Oh my little harlequin, welcome to my world."

 **A/N Sorry this** **sucks a little, please review :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for slow upload this week, my birthday was Sunday and then I got acrylics and they are so hard to write with haha**

 **Hope this extra long chapter makes up for it. There is a lot going on in this chapter so be warned.**

 **Side note my mac hates uploading chapter longer that 2,000 words, does anyone else do that?**

 **Much love**

 **Nessa**

 **xoxo**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

As the weeks went on Harley could start to feel the lines between good and bad slipping from her grasp. She was a very honest person, never would she lie or deliberately do something that could get her into trouble but she had been finding lately that it was easier to not feel about having evil thoughts towards someone.

On Saturday afternoon Harleen decided she wanted to go and look at some new clothes at the shopping center, she wanted something that her puddin' would appreciate. She wanted for J to not be able to take his eyes off of her. She walked around for what felt like hours looking for the perfect clothes and she had an armful of stuff she wanted, oh how happy J would be to see her in these tight shirts and short skirts.

She tried every item of clothing on precisely, making sure it looked good from all angles and that there was no hidden secrets in the garments that J would pick out, he was good at finding flaws. Once she was happy that all the clothes were joker approved and that she would kill him with seduction she bounced happily up to the counter, ready to make her purchase. Whilst she was waiting for the cashier to ring her up she caught sight of a beautiful pair of sunglasses with a beautiful gold rimming and intricately designed arms. They were the kind of sunglasses she could imagine supermodels wearing in the Bahamas. She picked them and flipped them over noticing all the zeros on the price tag and putting them back down, as if they burnt her hand.

The lady at the counter beamed at her as she took her new clothes and thanked her for shopping with them. Harley gave her a small smile and waltzed from the shop, in search of something sugary and cold. She made her way to her favourite shake shack and hummed whilst they created her masterpiece of an order, smiling as the teenage boy swirled more than enough cream on top and blushed as he gave it to her. She said her thank you and winked at him, sashaying away. Her outfits had changed recently; she went from dressing in jeans and t-shirts to tight anything and tops that showed way more than they should. Today she had on tight leather trousers and a red tight crop top, a pair of red wedges to match that made her legs look miles long. She was in it to kill.

Harley sat down to enjoy her sweet drink and the pastry she had purchased with it when something shimmery attached to her bag caught her attention. Her blood ran cold as she saw the beautifully expensive sunglasses from earlier had managed to entwine themselves in her bag. She should take them back… but on the other hand she really did like them. She sighed and checked around her before taking the label off of them and tucking them into her bag, her heart pounding in her chest. This wasn't Harley at all, she never stole even if it was an accident, she should take them straight back but they were already in her grasp now. She may as well enjoy them.

She got up quickly, taking the last bite of her pastry and chugging the rest of her shake before quickly rushing out of the shopping center, again checking that no one had seen her.

…

Later than evening Harley couldn't help the feeling of discomfort she felt for the glasses, although she didn't want to give them back, the feeling of joy and the thrill that stealing them gave her was almost insane. She had to keep reminding herself that she didn't intentionally steal them; it had just been a bit of happy accident and that the shop clerk clearly didn't miss them much or the security guards would have been looking for them. Nonetheless Harley knew she wouldn't be wearing them for a while.

She took a while to decide on her outfit the next day she wanted to look good for her session with J. he had made a comment in yesterdays session about her dressing more like a mother than a young woman so she had made the vow to make sure that he liked what he saw. She still wasn't sure why but she like to think it was because she knew he would open up to her more if were to listen to him. Really she knew it was just because she wanted him to notice her.

Harley decided on a tight white skirt that was just short of her knees and a green shirt, the same colour as her clown's hair. She smiled at her reflection and decided to match it with a pair of white heels she knew her legs would look amazing in. She carefully curled her hair into perfect ringlets and applied a light layer of make up, smoothing her skin and amplifying her long black lashes. She applied a coat of red to her smile and beamed at the image in her mirror. The green of her top was perfect, it would make sure he knew this was all for him and she was pleased that he would be happy. No more mother Harleen for Mr. J.

She sashayed into Arkham three hours late, not wanting to listen to the babble of those who were not really insane and having only interest in what Mr. J had to say. Dr. Arkham said nothing as he saw her walk into her office, putting it down to the fact that Harley had been through a lot recently and that this was her way of dealing with it. He was going to take her other cases away anyway so that she focus all her time on getting that god forsaken clown back to health.

Chewing her gum absently, Harley made her way down to the treatment room, her hells clicking on the floor. The joker had been deemed safe enough for her not to have her sessions in the white room of insanity and they were allowed to meet in a more stimulating environment. She also managed to persuade Arkham to let J be free during their sessions, no straightjacket or cuffs in sight. She still had to wear a little panic button around her neck, which protected her if he went crazy on her again but she knew better than to use it. He would kill her if she showed fear.

"Hey Mr. J, how you feeling today?" Harley sang as she sat down in her chair, making sure he got a good look at her cleavage.

"Mmm, all the better for seeing you pumpkin. You look might fine my little jester." His eyes burned hers in intensity and she felt herself warm under his stare.

She beamed at his compliment and sat up straighter, her confidence inflating, "thanks puddin', so I thought we could do something a little more fun today… tell me about the first time you ever did something bad?" she grinned and lent on her hands as they leaned on the table, not taking her eyes off of the god in front of her.

"Hmm, I did lots of bad things growing up Harls, but the first _really_ bad thing I did… I killed my neighbors rabbit." He looked pleased, like he was telling her his results in a test he had done well in.

"Y'know J they say that pyscho's always show their insanity at a young age… by playing with dead animals." She mused and looked at her clown as he tipped his head back howled at the ceiling, finding her comment as amusing as if she had just told him the funniest joke ever. His movement mesmerized her; his body flowed into a laugh so perfectly, as if the action was made for him.

"I ain't no pyscho angel face, I'm the real deal. More insane than any of those crazies on death row, more insane than anyone this asylum has to offer, other than you of course." He grinned and she knew that it was a compliment but it struck way to close to home.

"I'm not crazy J." she whispered, barely able to speak with the intensity of his gaze.

"Oh you are Harls, and I can't wait to show you how to work it to your advantage, I can see it in your eyes baby, there's something different in them today. Tell daddy what you did wrong, I know you did something." He was hypnotizing, his baby blues bore into hers and she couldn't help but spill her guts.

"I stole something yesterday, not on purpose but I didn't give 'em back. I just left with them and now they're sat in my room at home, glaring at Me." she stated, her voice dreamlike and unrecognizable to her.

"Oh pumpkin that is a good start, you'll be freed sooner than I thought. I made good progress with you haven't I?" he waited for her to respond, she nodded, knowing that's the answer he wanted. "We can have it all Harley Quinn, the whole of Gotham will kneel at our feet, and your name will strike fear into those that hear it. The bat will never be able to catch us alive. We'll be the perfect lovers and partners, partners in crime. What'd ya say pumpkin? You want to be daddy's little monster?" he leaned in closer, his smell intoxicating her and his presence alone disabling her brain. Her head nodded without command and she was scared, scared of what she could become under his instruction. But he made her feel so much more alive than anyone else ever had, she wanted it, she wanted all of it if it meant that she could be with him. And that terrified her. His lips touched hers in a healing kiss, her scattered mind easing and her heart fluttering, he was softer on her today than usual, the kiss always signified the end of their session. The experience was both amazing and sad; she wouldn't see those wonderful eyes until the next day.

"I will free you Harley Quinn, and then we will have some fun." He grinned and was then escorted from the room, the guards looking at Harley too make sure she was okay, no idea of what had happened moments before they had walked in.

…

J's words were swirling through Harley's head all evening; did he really want all that for them? Did he really want Harley to be with him? She smiled to herself despite knowing that this was crazy, she was playing a dangerous game with the joker and she wasn't sure she was ready for the consequences if it all went bad. She need some advice and as much as she hated to admit it, the only person that could help her was Ivy.

She picked up the piece of paper with Pam's name on it and sighed as she dialed the number, knowing she was going to regret this. "Hello, Pam here." She heard the female voice purr on the other end.

"Jesus Ivy, do you always answer like that or are ya expecting someone?" Harley laughed.

"Harley? You finally called! Are you okay?" Pam may be a villain but she had one hell of an intuition.

"Not really, Pammie. I need some guidance and you're the only one that knows about this particular… issue." Harley mutters uncomfortably, she was confiding is super villains now for crying out loud.

"Gotcha, I'll be right over clown girl, hold up." She hated to admit it but being referred to as clown girl really gave her thrill, she liked feeling closer to the clown prince of Gotham.

Not twenty minutes later Harley heard the tapping at the door and opened it to see a the pretty redhead in her pajamas, a bottle of wine in her hand. "I am ready for girly chats and making up." Pam beamed and pulled Harley into hug.

"Okay, okay, don't go soft on me red. I need your help here." Harley laughed.

"Right, okay tell me what happened with the pyscho clown." Pam grabbed to glasses from the sink and poured wine into them, passing one to me as she sat down at the kitchen island.

"Well today he told me he wants me to be with him, to rule over his empire with him but I don't know… am I really cut out for that? And besides I don't know if I can be a villain." Harley sighed and looked down, she had way too much of a moral compass to be a criminal.

"Hey blondie, if he wants you to rule with him then he's serious, I may hate the guy, in fact I think he is the crowned prince of being an asshole, but he hasn't ever showed interest in someone like that before. And as for being cut out for it… you never really are. Its just the thrill of it that keeps you going. If you feel adrenaline from doing the wrong thing than you just kind of stick with it. You don't need to go around killing people and stealing things to be a bad girl Harley, the joker just wants someone as insane as he is, and if you're truly considering turning to a life of crime for him then I think you might be it." Pam touched Harley's arm and smiled. She was right, Harley was willing to give up everything to be by the joker's side so who cared if she could kill or steal, she would be feared just by being associated with J.

The girls chatted for an hour more before Pam told Harley she needed to go and let herself out the door, leaving Harley alone with her thoughts. It was a little after eleven and Harley wanted to do something fun to get her mind off of everything. She decided the only thing to do was to go and have a good drink. Her hair was still curly from the day and her make up still intact, she pulled on her leather trousers and a corset like top, sliding into leather heeled boots and reapplying red lipstick before winking at her reflection and grabbing the keys to her apartment, stashing them in her clutch. If he wanted crazy he was going to get it.

She arrived at the 'grin and bare it' at half eleven and the pulsing music inside promised a good night, without evening paying attention to the cue of people she made her way over to the bouncer, smiling as he nodded and lifted the rope for her. She scanned the room of the club for anyone that could ruin her fun but couldn't see any signs of Frost so she headed to the bar, ordering a sweet cocktail and relaxing in a stool, observing the room.

"Hey dollface, what's a pretty little thing like you doing out all alone on a Sunday night?" a sleaze ball walked up to her, clearly thinking he was some kind of criminal because he wore leather and slicked his hair.

"I'm just enjoying a drink mistah, you're welcome to join me." She made sure she said it loud enough for the barman to hear, she needed this to get back to J.

"Well I'd love to honey but my friends are all waiting for me, why don't you come join us." He pointed to a group of men who were one too many steroids. _Even better,_ she grinned. She nodded and let herself be whisked away to their booth, catching sight of a very shocked looking Frost in the corner of the room speaking into a walkie talkie. _Yeah you tell J I'm here, and I'm about to have some fun._

Half an hour later Harley was feeling a familiar buzz from the alcohol and a smile made its way to her lips as slick started to pepper kisses down her neck, slobbering a little. She was putting on a good show of enjoying it, making sure that Jonny could see the whole thing. She needed J to be mad, to hit her just so she could remember that he wasn't a good guy, then maybe she could shake the feeling of wanting to be his. She needed him to show her what she would be getting herself into if she chose him over her sanity, she needed a reason to say no.

After a further fifteen minutes Jonny had enough and went over to the booth, pulling Harley up and growling in her ear that he was taking her home, and that J would definitely know about her little night out.

 _Mission accomplished._ She thought happily as she was dragged into a cab and commanded to go home.

…

Harley woke up with a splitting headache she was becoming accustomed to and she smiled at the memory of last night. Oh he was going to be pissed and she was going to be free of her feelings for him, all she needed was reminder of the damage he could do.

She showered and dressed quickly, choosing a tight black pencil skirt and a blood red shirt, tights and black heels to match. She applied her make up and smiled at her reflection in the mirror, popping in her contacts instead of glasses.

" _Have you ever thought of wearing contacts, those glasses hide your pretty eyes." The joker's smile was beautiful as he tugged the glasses from her eyes._

" _I have them, I just find these easier."_

" _Nothing good in this life comes easily doctor Quinsel."_

 _Don't I know it,_ she thought bitterly and grabbed her bag, not much caring for breakfast today, ecstatic to get to work and see the joker. Her other patients had been taken from her care so she could devote her time to the clown's treatment and so she got to have earlier sessions with him from now on, one in the morning an one in the afternoon. She still didn't know whether seeing him twice a day was a good or a bad thing.

"Good morning J." She smiled as she entered the therapy room.

"Is it? What justifies a _good_ morning doctor Quinsel?" he was pissed, she smiled at the ground and composed herself, sitting down.

"I suppose if nothing bad happens then it is a good morning Mr J, wouldn't you agree?" She looked at him and she could see that he was itching to attack, _do it J, please._

"Then it is not a good morning, you see I found out something today. I am a very possessive man Harley, I don't enjoy people touching my things and I found out that last night someone had touched my _prized possession_. Now I don't care much for sharing Harley."

She tried to ignore the flip flop her heart did at the way he described her as his prized possession and acted as innocent as she could. _"_ I don't know what you mean J…"

"Oh I think you do." He got up, stalking towards her, "I think you did it on purpose, to get my attention. Well you have it now my little harlequin, what ya gonna do?" he crouched beside her chair, his eyes burning in barely disguised fury.

"I ain't going to do anything J. There's nothing for me to do." She sat straight, defiant.

"No? Not even to apologize?" He purred.

"What's there to apologize for? I ain't done anything bad…" She stated confidently. She heard the slap before she felt it, a loud ring in her ears before the pain blossomed over her cheek, burning and stinging all at once. Like when she accidently spilt hot water on herself.

"You let that man touch you Harley!" he screamed at her, in full rage mode. "You're mine damn it! Nobodies allowed to touch you, especially in my club." He hit her again, this time staining her other cheek with a deep red handprint. She felt alive, her body buzzed with the feeling of pain and it had the opposite effect to what it should have had, she wanted to be closer to him, she wanted him to do it again. He froze in mid air as he went to strike her again and began to laugh, a manic and threatening laugh.

"Oh my little harlequin, you really have dove right off the edge of sanity haven't you?" he purred and before she should reply he pulled her to him, smothering her in a passionate kiss. Her body was on fire, it was alive and demanding, wanting nothing else but him. She needed him and he invaded her senses. All she could smell was mint and gunpowder, all she could hear was his grunts and she bit his tongue, all she could see was pale skin and green hair. He was everywhere and she loved it.

All the quickly he pulled away, laughing evilly and pushing her back into her chair, returning to his own seat and staring at her for the remainder of the session. Neither said anything, both having their own internal battle.

…

Harley was busy doodling on her note pad, little hearts and H+J adorning the page when she heard a light knock on the door. "Come in." she called as she flipped over the pad, ensuring the person on the other side of the door wouldn't see it.

"Dr. Quinsel, I have something I must discuss with you." Dr. Arkham shuffled into the room and took the seat across from Harley on the desk, looking sheepish. "Now I know he is your patient but the board have demanded the joker receive ECT." Arkham stopped, judging her reaction.

Her blood boiled under her skin, Electric shock therapy was barbaric and ancient, it had no real value and no real evidence of it curing much more than mild schizophrenia, and even that Harley was sure was rigged. "But… he is showing great improvement, this would cause him to regress." She tried to fight her corner but she knew it was too late, if the board had deemed it necessary there was no way of getting out of it. It was schedule today for her normal sessions time with the joker.

She made her way down to his cell around lunch time to tell him the bad news but was told he was doing his exercise. She sighed and left a note with guard to tell him of the treatment he was going to receive and cried to herself in the women's bathroom. She hated the thought that J was going to be hurt and she couldn't do anything about it.

Around 2pm Harley made her way to the ECT room, knowing she couldn't go inside but wanting to see J before it happened. The gaurds guided him down the corridor and as he caught sight of Harley, his eyes burned with anger. She told the gaurds to leave him with her for two minutes so she could explain the treatment.

"I'm so sorry about this Mr. J I tried to fight it but they were having none of it. When you go in there they will strap you to a table and knock you out on anesthetic. Then they will put a rubber bit in your mouth so you don't bite you tongue. They will administer five rounds of electric shock through paddles on the side of you head," she touched his forhead softly in explanation, feeling his chalky, warm skin. "Each round will be more intense than the one before but you shouldn't feel anything. Its meant to re-align the neurotransmitters in your brain but I don't believe that, I think it fries them. Just know this isn't my decision J, I never wanted this." She could feel the tears coming again and felt his warm hands brushing them away.

"Don't worry toots, I've dealt with much worse. Now give me a smile so I have something to think about in there." He grinned at her and small smile made its way to her face. "There we go, I can handle anything they do in there as long as you keep smiling, kay? Can you do that for daddy?" She nodded quickly and he smiled, waltzing into the room as if he owned the place.

There were ten minutes of torturous silence before the first scream rang out through the halls of Arkham asylum. Her heart plummeted straight away, he shouldn't be screaming, he shouldn't be feeling anything. She tried to get inside but the door had been locked and no one could hear her over the laughs and cries of pain that were escaping her joker's mouth. _No they're hurting him, they ain't following procedure._ She tried to knock down the door and stop them but it was no use, she was to weak to open a heavy lock door.

She slid to the floor and cried, listening to the cries of her beloved clown coming from behind the locked door, each one tearing at her own heart.

 **A/N Please review :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Good evening,**

 **this is simultaneously a filler chapter and a very important moment for Harley,**

 **so enjoy :)**

 **Also thank you so much for the lovely reaction you guys are having, it honestly means the world to me 3**

 **Much love**

 **Nessa**

 **xoxo**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

She sat outside the ECT room for what felt like hours listening to the tortured screams of the clown prince of crime. In between shocks she heard his cackle bubble from his throat but it didn't sound the same, there was less life to it. Harley wanted to leave, to escape to the silence of her office but she knew she couldn't. He would need someone when he left that room, whether it was to comfort him or to just yell at someone about the mistreatment. She wasn't worried that this therapy would break him because he was unbreakable.

Harleen jumped to her feet when she heard the lock slide out of place and out came her beautiful clown, strapped to a gurney and giggling to himself, did they just make him crazier? She walked over to him, checking his vitals and glaring at the nurse. "He was not put out, why?" Harley demanded, seeing the girl pale under her scowl.

"He wouldn't let us near him with a needle, told us he liked the pain." She muttered, clearly very disturbed but what she just witnessed. Harley tried not to smile and shook her head, taking J from the girl and wheeling him down the corridor.

"You okay, Mistah J?" Harley lifted her feet off the floor, letting the gurney move itself until it needed a push, like a child on a scooter. She looked down at her clown prince and beamed at his mad blue eyes danced in front of her.

"Harley, Harleen, my little harlequin. I have never felt better, it's like they clear your brain of all the useless shit and just leave the good stuff, plus I get to see my pumpkin after, give daddy a smile Harls." He reached up and stroked his hand across her cheek, making her blush. She beamed down at him and leant down to kiss his forehead but he tilted his chin just at the right time, so she kissed him square on the lips. Harley pulled up quickly, checking no one had seen and they carried on wheeling him fast down to the maximum-security area.

She left the joker in his cell, laying on his bed mumbling to himself and went back to her office, no longer able to keep the scream from her lips. They would pay for this; they would pay for hurting her J without her permission. She was his damn psychiatrist not them, she should have all control on what treatment his has. If Mistah J wanted to rip this place apart she'd let him, how dare they leave him awake during ECT?

She was fuming as she made her way out of the asylum and into the streets of Gotham, storming down the streets in the hope that maybe she'd get home before her bad mood threatened anyone. She knew that Gotham at night wasn't really somewhere to be but the only person who could truly hurt her was still locked up in Arkham, she felt safe knowing that the joker would not be able to touch her that night. She hummed a thoughtless tune as she made her way home when she heard some commotion coming from a side alley.

She stuck to the wall like glue and peered round the corner, seeing to goons punching a man in the face. One of them rose a gun to the man's head and before Harley could call out for help the trigger was pulled, and the man fell to the floor. She couldn't ignore the exhilarating rush that seeing a person die in front of her gave her, as much as she hated to admit it, it was sort of alluring to watch. Before Harley knew what she was doing she flung herself onto one of the bins in the alley and flipped into the path of the goons, thanking all those years of gymnastics. Harley beamed at the thugs and held her hands to hips, making her look tall and confident but on the inside her body was screaming for her to run. "Hello boys." She sang.

"Get outta the way lady we don't wanna hurt you." One of them said and Harley stepped into the light, showing them she wasn't afraid. "Shit that's the joker's bitch, lets get outta here." He called to his buddy and then turned, making a quick exit down the other side of the alley. She frowned and blew the hair out of her face, frustrated that she didn't get to have any fun. _How'd they know who I was anyways?_ She pouted to herself and made her way out of the alley, rounding onto her street.

That's when reality hit her and Harley had to sit down for moment. _What in hell did I just do? I could have got myself killed?_ Harley started to hyperventilate, realizing that she was quickly losing control of her actions and she didn't know what to do. She was becoming a danger to herself and those around her, maybe she really should be locked on the other side of Arkham, like J said. She needed to speak to him but knowing that wasn't going to happen until tomorrow she signed and made the way up the stairs to her apartment.

When she got there she beamed to see a beautiful bouquet of peonies and roses sitting on her welcome mat, an expensive bottle of champagne by its side. She lifted the note to her face and noticed the smell of gunpowder and mint clinging to the paper, as if J had cuddled it.

 _A celebration my little harlequin, for today we made the best milestone of all._

 _-J_

Did he know? Was he aware of what she just did? Impossible. He must mean her kissing him in the public of the asylum, or clear dislike for everyone that worked in the looney farm. She curled up on her sofa staring at her new flowers and wondering what J would make of it when he saw her tomorrow.

…

Harley was running, running from something she didn't even know. She was scared of the unknown. She could hear the footsteps behind her, gaining on her and she looked round to see a black form behind her. The caped figure yelled something but she didn't hear in time and she ran head first into another body. She looked up to see herself staring down at her, an insanely large grin gracing her face. She didn't look like Harleen, her skin was white and chalky, her eyes glowing with unmasked madness, and her hair was wild in two high pigtails. "Where ya going toots? Don'tcha know we own ya now?" Another person came and joined the mad Harleen Quinsel, kissing her on the head. She instantly knew who it was. The joker stood in all his glory, hair as vivid as fresh grass and teeth glinting silver, his famous purple jacket matched with only Arkham jogging bottoms, no shirt. From his arm clung a Harley Quinn, the clown queen of crime, looking up at her king as if he was the best thing to ever happen to her.

As J raised his gun he let out a long, eerie cackle and Harleen saw the barrel point towards her. She turned herself around just in time to see batman reaching for her as the sound of a bullet came whistling towards her.

Harleen shot up straight in bed, a cold sweat smothering her body and her breath coming in short shallow heaves. She clutched her heart where a bullet hole should be and looked around her desperately. She was in her room and there was no joker, no batman, and no Harley Quinn. Just Harleen Frances Quinsel, head psychiatrist of Arkham asylum for the criminally insane, the joker's personal psychiatrist. Yet she still didn't know if that was enough.

 **A/N Please review :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Yo! This chapter is kind of short but VERY sweet after all the craziness of the last chapter.**

 **Lots of cute HxJ in this one.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **Love**

 **Nessa**

 **xoxo**

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

The sky was overcast and dim as Harleen blinked the sleep from her eyes, they still felt raw from her crying the night before and one look in the mirror confirmed they were still red. Her hair was a mess and her make up that she had forgot to take off was roaming all over her face. She felt as if she had been in a bar fight.

Making her way to the bathroom to freshen up, Harley had the feeling that she was being watched, which was ridiculous because she was on the fifth floor and her curtains were cold. Yet she couldn't shake the feeling that there were eyes on her, she put it down paranoia over her dream the night before and carried on getting ready, making sure to look her best.

As she got ready her mind wondered to what she had witnessed last night, and how she had reacted to it. She couldn't help the thrill she got from doing something reckless, maybe she should join batman… No that was silly, she could never betray J like that. She would see what he thought about it today.

On the way out the door she grabbed an apple from the small bowl she kept and wondered down the streets of Gotham, wondering how her day would plan out. Having the joker as a patient had definitely changed her life, she never knew she could feel such immense love for someone so dangerous, and although she knew she'd never be allowed the act on her feelings she liked the way his stare made her feel.

When she got to Arkham there was more security on the door than usual and she looked at the guard confused. He explained to her that there had been a murder not far from the asylum and that they believed the people who did it were looking for the joker, apparently the joker's girlfriend has come out of no where and scared them off. Harley felt hot and cold all at once, that man was killed because of J? And people knew of her little bravery act? She tried to ignore the little flush of happiness at being the joker's girlfriend, she was in so much trouble with J.

…

She smiled as she entered the session room and J watched her every move, purring softly when she pulled her chair in, her knees touching his. "Did you hear the news?" Her voice was barely a whisper.

"There was certain buzz around the place today. Preposterous that someone is posing as my female companion, I want you to know Harls that ain't been leading any gals on." He stated matter-of-factly and Harley couldn't help the grin from escaping.

"I know J, that woman was me." She smiled at him and his face dropped, he was shocked.

"Harley, pumpkin pie, what have you been up to?" he growled and her whole body buzzed with the sound of it, damn he knew how to rev her up.

"I-I witnessed a murder Mistah J, it was awful but it made me feel… different so I reacted on adrenaline. Am I crazy?" Harley pouted at him.

"Absolutely bonkers toots, but that's why ya so important to me. Tell me Harls, how'd it feel. Tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me." He chanted and rolled his head around on his shoulders, he was mesmerizing.

"It felt… amazing Mistah J. I got this rush when I saw the guy hit the floor that was like jumping outta plane. I felt like I could do anything and those freaks were creepy so I thought I'd scare 'em a little. But they recognized me J, said I was ya girl and ran away. What ya been telling people puddin'?" She smiled coyly.

"I may have been telling people to watch out for a small blonde with an attitude, can't have any of the goons touching my property, don't get a big head those Harls, you're a fun toy but expendable." J warned but she didn't care about that, he had been making sure everyone knew she was his, her whole body hummed in delight. "I want to run our session today baby." He purred and Harley nodded, unable to say no.

"So tell me." Joker sat upright and mimicked the way she sat when acting professional, "what's ya poison Miss Quinsel."

"Well you see doc," she started, playing along to his game, "I was meant to be curing this man of his insanity, and I mean he's totally insane, a real nutcase." She winked. "But instead he's gone and made me as mad as he is, and you know what the real kicker is? I think I might be in love with him." She looked straight at Mistah J and he closed his eyes, making a sound of strangled pleasure deep in the back of his throat.

"Come to daddy pumpkin," he opened his arms for and she made a little squeak, jumping into his arms and snuggling into his lap. "You're a good girl Harley, such a good girl." He stroked her, murmuring into her hair as she sits there, eyes closed and content. He smells amazing, and his body heat is perfect, keeping her warm but not hot. His skin feels a little chalky but soft and smooth, like the chemicals washed away all imperfections.

"Did it hurt Mistah J? When batsy pushed you in those chemicals." She looked up at him.

"Not at all princess, it was like… a bucket of cold water. It stung a little but it made me so much more awake. The bat ain't a good person Harls, he's as insane as we are… he just tries to fight it more." J stared at the wall absently, his mind wondering to the bat and his plans for domination once he got himself, and his new toy out of this looney farm.

"Y'know Harls… I think it's time we made our great escape." The joker grinned into the silence of the room, his harlequin clinging to him and he cackled into the empty space around them.

 **A/N The next chapter is when it all happens, Please review and let me know how you're liking it. It puts a smile on my face that could rival the jokers ;D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Howdy,**

 **This is the chapter we have all been waiting for, escape from Arkham.**

 **My story differs to suicide squad and the comics now just a warning :)**

 **Enjoy**

 **Nessa**

 **xoxo**

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

"How we gonna do that puddin'? They know who I am; we ain't getting out of here without someone asking questions. " Harley lifts herself away from the joker a little, looking at him questioningly. When he didn't answer she went and sat back in her place, curling her feet together.

"I appreciate that. That's why I was hoping, hoping you could do me this itsy bitsy favour," he purred at Harley, moving his head in the way a snake does to charm it's prey.

"Anything, I mean, um, yeah sure." She muttered, not wanting to sound too desperate.

"I need a machine gun." He stated in matter of fact, as if he had just asked a neighbor for sugar.

"A machine gun?" Harley had to hold back the laugh that was threatening to escape, how the hell was she going to get that?

"Don't worry my little harlequin, daddy has it all covered." He produced a curled up tube of paper from him uniform. "These are fake papers and an ID, you will go into a shop using the money wrapped in this paper, buy me AK-47 and leave it outside the grin and bare it tonight at 8pm. Jonny will be by to pick it up at 8:05 so make sure you're in the club by then so he knows you've done it. And then get ya self a drink and get home. We'll have a very important day ahead of us." He grinned at her and she unrolled the tube of paper, seeing all of the legal documents for a gun, an idea with her photo but a completely different name on it, and a folded up wad of cash in the middle. She looked at J and she could see the excitement dancing in his eyes, mirroring her own. They were finally going to be able to be together.

"Okay J… I trust you but if those goes wrong… what we gon.."

"Harley! I ain't gonna let it go wrong, now get that dizzy little brain of yours outta the negative and focus on the one task I am trusting you with. I swear to batman if you get this wrong I will kill ya." He growled at her and then kissed her on the forehead hard, it was anything but romantic, more possessive.

"O-Okay Mistah J." She pushed the bell button on the door and the gaurds came in, lifting J up and handcuffing him. Harley had to turn away as they manhandled her clown. As he was pushed from the room he looked Harley in the eye and mouthed 'don't fuck up'. She sighed and nodded, clutching her new ID and license in a bundle of paperwork, concealing it.

Harley wasted no time in heading straight over to the address that Joker had given her on the front piece of paper, including her side of the plan and information she'd need. A little note was left for her at the bottom;

 _Harley,_

 _I trust ya to do this right baby, and you know daddy is super proud of you but it you fuck it up you may as well move away with that ID because you're as good as dead._

 _-J_

 _Charming,_ she thought bitterly and tried to make herself look tall, she needed to ooze confidence or these guys would be able to see right through her, they were the type to sell weapons to criminals after all. The shop smelt of gunpowder and metal, Harley had to try real hard not to gag. The man at the counter was your typical biker, long dirty brown hair and tattoos gracing his skin, no where near as appealing as J's. He watched her every move as she made her way around the shop, looking for the gun in the picture in her packet.

"You lost Barbie?" The biker guy chuckled and Harley had to try real hard not to smash his head in with one of the guns that were hanging on the hooks.

"I'm looking for an AK, ya got one?" She made sure to let her Brooklyn accent slip, sounding like she was tough and knew what she was doing.

"An AK? Aint they a little dangerous for you, wouldn't you prefer a nice pink Wes-44?" he smirked and Harley could feel herself getting even angrier.

"No I need an AK-47 Assault rifle and I need it soon or I'll take my business elsewhere." She said through gritted teeth and slammed her fake ID and license on the desk, along with the wad of money that had exactly enough for the gun.

The biker guy looked a little intimidated and lifted up his hands in mercy, going into the back and grabbing a silver box, lifting the lid so she could see a dissembled gun that looked similar to her photo. "So you know the drill dollface, nobody knows I sold you this and I won't tell anyone that the ID you gave me is fake." He smiled at her and she felt her face drop.

"Uh…" she tried to think of a retaliation.

"Darling, I've had my fair share of people coming in here for the joker but none of them have been so out of their depth as you. Piece of advice for you, get out of their before he takes you down with him. You're too good a girl to get mixed up with a guy like him." He passed her back her ID and slapped the money in his pocket, not even touching the ancient register in the corner of the desk. She nodded her head and waltzed out of the shop, checking no one had seen her and trying not to drop her purchase. The feeling of the gun felt all that heavier knowing that J was going to be using it on her colleagues. She tried to shake that thought from her head as she made her way home to get ready to go to the club, knowing she needed to look the part.

…

Taking one last deep breath she checked her appearance one more time. She had gone for leather tonight, leather pants and a short blue top that showed off her mid-drift. She wasn't sure what to expect for tonight but she knew she needed to make sure she was suitable for her job roll. Grabbing the gun from it's place on her kitchen counter she sauntered down the stairs and into the awaiting car that she had been told was waiting for her. They screeched through the Gotham streets and Harley had to remind herself that J would never let her die in a car crash, he had higher plans for her than that.

They got to the club way sooner than they should have but she saw that it was exactly eight on the dot. She made one last check of her lipstick and climbed out from the car, slipping into the side alley before anyone could see her. She hid the silver case behind the trash can like she was told, fluffed her hair and tried to look confident as she walked out and straight up to the doorman, walking through when he stepped aside for her.

She searched the room for Jonny and when she saw him she gave a discrete nod before heading over to the bar. The barman noticed her straight away and ignored all of the annoyed people, walking over to her and asking her what she wanted.

"Martini, hold the olive." She pressed her lips together and scanned the room, noticing that Jonny was gone. Harley sighed, feeling a massive relief as she realized her part was done, she was no longer involved in the plan. She took a big gulp of her drink and then looked around too see what cliental the club was getting this evening. There were a lot of women dressed in dresses too tight and too short, men wearing way too much clothing to be impressive. She knew that everyone here was dressed to keep the clown prince of Gotham happy, to make him notice them, even though he wasn't here. _Don't worry loves; I'll relay the message to Mistah J._ She thought smugly, there was no way that he would leave her to go back to her old life now. She wondered when he would put him plan into action, would it be tomorrow morning when everyone was just getting in, or the afternoon when everyone was relaxed and ready to go home. Either way she couldn't wait for the show.

…

The familiar buzz of alcohol was circulating her system when she got home an hour later, she had ignored J's directions and had stayed for three or five drinks with the lovely people at the grin and bare it. She giggled to herself as she slipped off her heels and flipped on the TV, humming to herself as she brushed her hair out and got into her shorts and t-shirt.

"We come to you with breaking news, tonight, notorious criminal The Joker has escaped Arkham with a mysterious weapon. We are unsure as to how he gained possession of said weapon but we are under the impression that the Joker had men on the inside. His employees snuck into the asylum and killed the two night guards on duty, allowing the Joker time to escape, where police were there to greet him. In total 12 people have died and 6 injured in one of the most brutal escapes of Arkham in four years." The reporter looked behind her to where gunfire was sounded and the laugh that Harley knew like the alphabet came blaring over the system, the screen glitches and then there he was, beautiful and maddening. His hair was scraped back and he was wearing a gold suit jacket, his gold chain shimmering against his skin.

"Attention all of Gotham, hellooo there. Joker here. Just wanted to say a massive thank you to my boys for getting me out and for my special someone for getting me my new toy." He winked at the camera, "oh and bats if you're out there." He sung and then leaned into the camera, his voice lowering dangerously, "come and get me." The screen fizzed and then went back to a surprise news reporter who cut the adverts straight away. Harley could no longer support her weight and she fell to her knees in the doorway to her lounge, the photo of her beautiful deranged lover filling the screen.

 _He didn't even wait for me to see the chaos, that selfish bastard._ She felt the first sob break through her walls and she wailed at the ceiling, as if the world could hear her heart break.

 **A/N Please review**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey,**

 **Thank you all for all the lovely reviews and the love that you have shown me thus far. I am pleased to say we are now half way through this story and only just touching on the surface of Harley and the Joker. I have an idea in mind for where I want this story to go so I just hope you all like it.**

 **Anyway on with the chapter**

 **Enjoy**

 **Nessa**

 **xoxox**

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

The day after the Joker's escape was one of the worst Gotham have had to face in years. Harley arrived at Arkham early, earlier than most, to make sure that the Joker hadn't left her any surprise presents that would lead to her arrest. Luckily there was nothing and by half nine the bodies were gone. Two guards and eight patients in total had died, along with two police officers. Six more patients are officers were injured and in the hospital, one was in intensive care. Harley thought it was a little gift to her that the Joker had made a special visit to Liam, her most disturbed patient before the clown had arrived, and made sure he wasn't going to make her cringe again.

Harley began to pretend it was any other day in the asylum, the only one of the team even able to focus on the patients and the remaining staff. She knew that most would quit their jobs in the knowledge that staying in Arkham would be dangerous and painful, some would stay here for a while but then move on. Soon there'd only be Harley, Jeremiah and Joan left, like every other time something horrific happened at the asylum.

Around eleven the police turned up to question the people that had been close to the joker, including Harley. She sat waiting to be questioned in the same room her and J had been in only 24 hours before, her leg shaking in fear. When detective James Gordon called her name and smiled warmly at her Harley could feel the guilt eating her from the inside out. "Good afternoon Doctor Quinsel, I understand you were the Joker's personal therapist whilst he was here at the asylum." He looked down at his notes.

"T-That's right. I worked with him whilst he was here." She tried to hide the fear in her voice.

"And did he show any signs of his most recent break out when he was here?" Gordon looked straight into her eyes, calculating her response.

"No, he was always very… aloof in our meetings." That's right Harley, give nothing away.

"I see, and he didn't… try to persuade you into being his scapegoat?" _He's on to me…shit!_

"Nope, the joker would just tell me jokes and talk about batman." _Not that far from the truth, sweet cheeks._ A voice inside her head said bitterly, she knew it was her conscious trying to sound like J, too cool her down.

"I see, well thank you for your time Dr. Quinsel, we will be in touch once we find him." He ushered her to leave but she stopped at the door.

"Will batman be getting involved?" She whispered.

"Most probably, afterall, he knows the Joker better than all of us." He smiled warmly at her and she leaves the room. _Not likely,_ Harley thinks harshly and makes her way back to her office, trying to forget all about the bat hurting her J.

The time went so quickly that before she even knew it most of the staff had gone and night had fallen over Gotham. She sighed, beginning to pack up all her files and tucking her blue shirt into her jeans. They had given them a day's grace on office clothes but she knw she needed the shirt to ground her, to make sure she knew she was Harleen not Harley. She was just locking the door to her office when the first gunshot fired. She whipped her head round to see that the lights in the hall way flickered out, as if someone had cut the wire. _Shit_ she thought and went to investigate, perhaps a patient had gotten loose and was trying copy the Joker's recent escape. As she made it to the end of the corridor however a loud cackle that was in no way anyway but J's bounced off the walls.

"J?" She called, the solid bricks around her bouncing the noise off of them and echoing her call down the building, as if a row of excited spectators were reciting her lines.

"Oh Harrrleeeeyyy." He called back and her heart fluttered, _he came back for me._ She ran at full pelt down the hall and into the waiting arms of her clown prince.

"You came back." She whispered, planting her lips on his for all of the dying guards to see.

"I'll never leave ya toots," he whispered in her ear and seized her hands behind her back, pulling harshly. She whimpered and looked around the masked figures of the Joker's men, all holding large guns and forming a protective circle around J, as if he was the president.

"Where we going J?" Harley asked cautiously, they were heading further into the building.

"I've got a little present for you Harls. A little shiatsu massage for your _brain_ ," his laugh bit through the air and Harley's heart plummeted and the stopped outside a large, heavy framed door. _The ECT room, he's going to punish me._ She fought desperately to get free, the fear that had long left her body returning in fool force. Two of his men grabbed her from him and J disseapered down the corridor, entering the adjoining room of the ECT suite. She struggled all the way into the room and squirmed when the masked men forced her onto the table, strapping her down. From the corner of the room came a soft whistle and under the blaring light of the operating lamp, Harley could see the reflection of green hair.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" A voice purred into the blinding light and then it was replaced with the glare of silver as J grinned down from her at his place above her.

"What ya gonna do now? Ya gonna kill me Mistah J?" She asked, trying to sound confident in her actions, maybe if she showed no fear he would be easier on her.

"What?" he muttered as if he couldn't hear her, covering his ears with hands and then slowing turning away, fiddling with some dials on the machine next to her and grabbing the paddles from their holder. "I'm just gonna hurt ya, real, real bad." He stated, his tone almost sultry. He waved the paddles around in the air as if showing them to a curious patient, a manic look in his eye.

"Ya think so? Well I can take it." He grinned large at my confident statement, pushing the rubber bit into her mouth and pressed the paddles to her head, nodding at someone Harley couldn't see. The feeling was unexplainable; it was painful, really painful. But it was like having a million different vibrations in your head all at once, as if someone had a shock buzzer and slapped you round the head with it, a thousand times at once. She could feel her body lift from the table as the shock pulsated through her, the electric awakening nerve endings in her body she didn't even know she had. She looked up as best as she could and saw J staring down at her, a glint of excitement in his eye that she only saw when they flirted. He was really enjoying seeing her like this.

She had a moment of relief before the shocks came again, this longer and higher in watts. She screamed around the paddle and cried, this is what he felt, this is the pain that they put upon him. On and on this went, more and more voltage to her head until she could feel herself losing consciousness, she tried to fight it but it was too strong.

In the end she gave up and allowed herself to slip into unconsciousness, the Joker's eerie laugh vibrating through her body with the current that was coursing through her.

 **A/N Please review :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**I was too excited not to publish this chapter now,**

 **I hope you enjoy**

 **Nessa**

 **xoxo**

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

Harley woke up with her body aching and her brain feeling like it had just been deep fried, she looked around the room to realize she was still on the ECT table but the straps had been released. There was no one in the room with her and she realized that again she had been ditched. _Damn clown._

She ran from the room and looked around the hallway, no sign of him out there either. She headed down the front desk, the two guards slumped dead over the desk and the doors wide open. She growled when she saw tire marks leaving the asylum and headed out into the car park, looking for anything she could use to chase them down. To her luck there was Harley Davidson parked near the entrance with the keys by the front wire, the body of the third night guard lay a little ahead of it. _Poor guy,_ she thought as she climbed onto the bike and turned the key, pumping the gas and feeling the bike purr under her. Thank god for the lessons her high school boyfriend had given her.

She raced out of the car park and down the streets of Gotham, feeling the wind whistle past her and following the black marks of the Joker's purple car around the city. She finally caught up to the clown and tried to tail him as he fed through the traffic, trying to get rid of her. _Not see easy J,_ She curved her way around cars until she was finally ahead of the Joker, they had made into a quieter road and she whipped the bike around in his path with no problem. He was forced to stop all run the bike over, ruining his precious car and when he came to a complete stop she slammed her hands onto the bonnet.

"Get outta the car J!" She screamed, looking at him through the windscreen.

"Fuck sake!" He banged his hands on the steering wheel and then lifted them in the air as if to beg God to help him. He pushed open the driver's door and climbed out, sauntering over to Harley. "You just don't quit do ya toots?" He grinned wide.

She tried to stand her ground, her body swaying a little and her hands in fists at her side. "You said we were gonna be together J! You said we would be happy if I helped you get out!" She roared and was aware that they were beginning to gather an audience, many cars beeping for them to get out of the way.

"I don't let anyone join me Harley, I can only trust myself, no one else." He growls over the constant sound of car horns and one man, braver than the rest gets out of his car. The middle aged man was large and bald, the typical guy that thought he was more hulk like than the rest, as if he himself was the bat. She giggled at the thought of the bat, maybe he would come and put the traitor back in his cell, that would be karma for leaving her behind. She glared at the joker, her full intention to ignore the stupid man that didn't know what he was getting himself into.

"Hey buddy get the hell out of the way! Are you crazy?" He walks towards her cautiously, as if to help her. She is all at once so angry that she can barely think. How dare he call her J crazy. How dare he interrupt them when they were talking, couldn't he see they were busy? She could see the glint of the Joker's gun in its holster as he turns to the man, and she all at once had an idea to prove herself to J, to prove her worth as an accomplice. Grabbing it she aims it at the guy's head, she can see the clogs working inside his brain and he raises his hands as if in surrender but its too late. Harley pulls the trigger without even thinking, the kick back stunning her a little. She feels a complete rush as the man falls to the floor like a sack of potatoes and in her adrenaline filled state she focuses the gun on the green haired man in front of her.

He turns from the body to her and laughs, looking at her outraged face in amusement. He walks a little closer towards her and Harley tightens her grip on the gun, rearranging her stance to look more menacing. "Do it Harley, end the clown." He laughs, "Do it, do it, do it." He chanted, walking forward so the gun is pressed directly to his head. Harley is stunned at the turn out and she hesitates, giving the Joker exactly the opportunity he needs. He grabs the gun from her hand and hits her over the head with the hilt, growling at her. "You're more trouble than you're worth Quinn, I don't like it when my things bite back." He leans down to her level, pressing the gun to her head, his eyes brimming with madness and his silver blazer flapping in the late evening wind. He looks beautiful and dangerous, like a leopard trapping a gazelle in between a rock and a hard place. How the tables had turned.

"I don't understand J, I thought… I thought you loved me." She felt stupid just muttering the words, this man wasn't capable of love.

"Silly girl, I don't have time for love, I am a busy mind Harley, I don't need a dizzy dame getting in my way when I am trying to get shit done." He growled.

"I got you that gun didn't I? I did everything you said. What I got do to get you to trust me J? Dip myself in chemicals too?" She spat at him, anger oozing from every pore in her body, every fiber of her being buzzing with adrenaline from the kill.

"Hmm," he closes his eyes, relieving the pressure of the gun to her head and he strokes his chin with it, "Now there's a thought. C'mon Harls, lets go for a late night dip" He pulls her up by her hair and drags her to the car, pushing her inside before she can even fight back.

She looks at him in pure hatred as he climbs into the driver's seat, his face amused at her puppy dog anger. Roughly he pulls her into him for a kiss and plants his lips on hers before she can protest. At first Harley fights against him, not wanting anything to do with him but soon his allure and feeling of his lips against hers melts her resolve and she sinks into the kiss, giving in. He pulls away and howls out the window, gleeful in Harley's submission.

 **A/N Please please review, it means the world to me, the next chapter is so exciting and already written.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hellooo,**

 **Thank you again for all the love you are showing this story, it means the world.**

 **This is has been my favourite chapter to write thus far so I hope you all enjoy it**

 **Nessa**

 **xoxo**

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

The joker drove like an absolute menace, he gave no regard to the cars around him and caused multiple accidents on his way around the city, the bat was most definitely going to find them. The car screeched and it brought back a memory of when she was with Bruce.

 _A car screeched down the street near Bruce's mansion and Harley watched as Bruce raced to the window peering out at the city below. "What is it? That stupid clown again?" She smiled as he came sat next to her, pulling her into his side._

 _"_ _He's just trying to get a reaction out of batman as usual, I don't think he really has much else to do with his life." He stares at the news and Alfred brings them a fresh pot of tea, almost choking as he hears Bruce's comment, Harley looks at him questioningly but he just smiles back fondly._

 _"_ _Well he does blame batman for his…looks. I guess I'd try and piss someone off if they made me look the way he does two. I think he wasn't shown enough attention as a child…" Bruce kissing her lips silenced Harley's rampage._

 _"_ _Baby don't go all psychiatrist on me, the guys a freak, lets leave it at that." Bruce laughed at how amped up Harley got over the Joker, she did write her final paper on him though so he guessed she had a pretty good idea who he was._

 _"_ _Sorry, I just wish they'd catch him and stick him in Arkham so I could work with him." She says dreamily, that would be a great way to have a break through in her career._

 _"_ _No way, he's way too dangerous for a new doctor Harls, he needs someone who can keep him tame, plus he likes pretty girls." Bruce said and then realized his mistake, he'd let it on that he knows more about the joker than she thinks._

 _"_ _I guess. How'd you know that anyway?" She smiles coyly at him._

 _"_ _He always kills the women first." Bruce shrugs and goes back to watching the TV, effectively ending the conversation._

Harley looked over at her Joker now and thought about how two years ago, fresh out of college and desperate to make her mark Harley had wished to meet the Joker. Now she was here watching him run his hand through his hair and let out a sweet laugh of exhilaration. He turned to her and for a split second she could see it in his eyes too, as if they were just meant to be. Then he turned his attention to the road again and any emotion in his eyes disappeared faster than the city lights around them. "Where we going J?" Harley finally had the courage to ask.

"Well, I thought you'd be curious about where I was born so… I'm showing you doctor Quinsel. You're going to get the first hand experience of how this brilliance came to be." He pulled into the lot of ACE chemicals and got out of the car, walking towards the building. Harley let herself out of his car and looked up at the factory in front of her. This is where he had been all these years ago, where batman and the joker first became enemies. This is where the story began.

She followed the joker as he walked into the factory as if he owned it, smelling the chemicals in the room before them and hearing the bubble as they move in the vats. She was unsure as to what she was meant to be doing here, with the Joker, but she didn't dare question it. Without even giving her a second glance he began to climb the old stairwell to the top of the building, where the maintenance catwalk hovered over the vats below, the handrails mostly missing and the floor creaky. Harley looked unsure as she made her way up one of the platforms that hang mockingly over the vats, as they clawed desperately at the metal from below. The joker gestured for her to walk forward and she leaned her head over the edge, seeing the green liquid pop like over blown gum and hiss at her from below. She turned around confused as to what she is looking at.

"That," J points to the vat below them, "is where I was created Harley, that is where my story began." He looked down at the vat fondly, like it was a family home and in that moment Harley was scared of him, she could finally see his insanity. For a few moments they stood in silence, Harley's gaze shifting from the vat to J and back again, she was unsure as to what he wanted, surely he didn't actually expect her to jump into acid.

"Would you die for me?" J's voice rang out through the old room and Harley turned all of her attention to him, noticing he was holding himself as if it was opening night at the opera.

"Yes." Her voice cracked but she knew he had heard her as he was shaking his head, as if she were a pesky fly too near his ear.

"That's too easy, would you… would you live for me?" he lifted his hands up in gesture and she couldn't take her eyes off of him. He was enchanting and terrifying all at once. "Will you embrace me and only me? Will you bind your spirit to mine, in hate? Do you consign your soul to me? Do you…laugh at the world in disgust?" The joker started to circle Harley, attacking her with a million questions as if his body couldn't' keep up the speed his brain was working at, his gaze never left her as he stalked her like a mountain lion. She followed him round, turning in circles to keep her eyes on him.

"Yes." She didn't know what else to say, what else would convey all the love and loyalty she had for the mad man in front of her, what else could she say to prove herself to him.

He stopped so her back was to the vats below and she was moving closer to the edge with every step he took towards her. "Careful." He pointed his finger at her, a threat. "Do not say this oath thoughtlessly. Desire becomes surrender," he moved closer to her, his body pressed to hers, "surrender becomes power. Do you want this?" he purred in her ear and her body went into red alert, her palms were sweaty and her body hot. She wanted it; she wanted everything he was willing to give.

"I do." Those two words felt like the biggest promise she had ever made, she felt like she was getting married and in a way she was, she was marrying herself to the madness, to the destruction that was the clown prince of crime.

"Say it, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty…" He chanted, his cold finger coming up to press itself against Harley's bottom lip as his eyes bore into hers, all the passion and emotion burning into her soul.

"Please." She uttered the words almost in a trance, watching as the delight washed over the joker and he smiled, ever so slightly.

"God you're so…" he gestured towards her, "good. Now goodbye doctor Quinsel." His eyes fell to the vats below and she knew in that moment what he wanted. And she also knew that know matter how crazy is was, she was going to give it to him.

She slowly walked backwards until she felt the back of her feet become weightless, no support holding them in place any longer. She never took her eyes off of her Joker as she spread her arms out, as if she were spreading her wings. She tipped back on her heels, her body teetering on the edge of sanity and then she let herself fall, plummeting into the insanity that awaited her below. She felt her heart race on the fall down, the seconds feeling like hours as the wind whistled around her, the sight of the Joker peering over the edge and waving her goodbye tattooing itself into the back of her mind.

Her body hit the acid and she felt it, all around her there was stinging, it was eating her body alive and yet it wasn't unpleasant. She tried to climb to the surface; to prove herself to the man she loved but the chemicals were too thick, her body unresponsive. She flailed slightly and then sunk to the bottom, her hand reaching out for help that was never going to come.

As she surrendered herself to the burning acid she felt it shift around her, giving way to a more solid feeling object and she latched herself to it, feeling it pulling her to the surface. At first she couldn't open her eyes, the cold air burning them more than the acid had before it. But she felt the acid being wiped form them and she blinked them open, seeing a worried joker above her.

"You saved me?" She whispered, unable to believe he had jumped in after her.

"Don't get a big head, I was curious to see what you looked like," he tried to hide his worry but she knew, she knew that he loved her. She leaned up and kissed him, unable to control her emotion any longer. He pulled away and howled his laughter to the ceiling above them, letting the whole world know that it was he and Harley against them all. She clung to him, his clothes disintegrating around her hands and his skin slick with acid; his tattoos unmoving and his hair still vivid green.

He cradled her bridal style and climbed from the vat, she found it kind of fitting. Like they had just had the wedding and now he was carrying her over the threshold of their new life together. She tried to stay awake but finally the whole event took its toll on her and she collapsed into the arms of the Joker.

…

 _He should've left you there, good for nothing little bitch, no one loves you Harley you're just nuts, have you ever heard of too clingy?_ The voices chanted in her head, not letting her rest. She sat bolt up right and took a startled look around her. Where was she? She didn't recognize these sheets, or this bed, or this room for that matter. It smelt oddly familiar, like gunpowder and mint but she couldn't put her finger on what it was. _Just like you Harley, such an idiot. Are you good for anything? How about you just jump out of that window there and make it easier on everyone? You could grab a gun, you could kill them all, they don't mean anything, they ain't good enough to be alive. You could kill everyone; you could do it and enjoy it._

"Shut up!" She screams and clutches the sides of her head, sobbing when the voices just keep talking, her head pounding from the volume of their screams. She hears urgent footsteps and then the door swings open, a disheveled joker standing in the doorway.

"Harley? What's wrong pumpkin?" he rushes over to her, crawling on the bed.

"They won't stop talking, they just keep making noise, make it stop, make it stop." She cries and flings herself at him, wrapping herself around him in a desperate attempt to feel safe. All at once as her skin touches his the voices silence and she feels a calm come about her, he is like an antidote to madness.

"That'll happen Harls, you'll learn to ignore them, and they can actually be really useful sometimes. Come 'ere Harls I have something to show you." He pulled her from the bed and plants her in front of a mirror.

At first she doesn't recognize the person looking back at her, this person has paper white skin, smooth and flawless. The stranger's hair is white, slowly changing into dual toned ends, the same colours as Harley and J's shirts had been when they kissed in the vat. Every blemish or scar that had marred her skin was gone, leaving a blank canvas to work with. The woman staring back at her was anything but blank though, her eyes shone with unrestrained madness, and her body had the build of a gymnast. She was beautifully dangerous, like a wildcat. She looked at the man behind her in the mirror, his skin matched the perfect stranger's and his eyes shone with unmasked passion. He watched the woman in the mirror, calculating her every move and she knew he was ready for it if she reacted badly, if she flipped out.

"What happened to my hair?" She whispered timidly, stroking the pink and blue strands.

"The chemicals melted our shirts into them, nothing I did could get the colour out but I kind of like it. It suites you Harley Quinn." He smiled fondly at her and softly kissed her neck, wrapping his arms around her stomach tenderly.

And that was who was staring back at her in the mirror, not Harleen Quinsel, but Harley Quinn. As she made eye contact with the woman in the mirror, a wide grin spread across her reflections face.


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry this took a little longer but I had some stuff to finish.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

 **Nessa**

 **xoxo**

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

Harley woke up this morning with the same feeling she did every morning but there were also some major changes. One, she was now in a completely different room to what she was used to, this one twice as luxurious. Two; she was different, physically and mentally, and she knew there was no going back. Third, next to her slept the love of her existence, his soft snore coaxing her into a sense of relaxation.

"J, you want coffee?" she asked softly but he didn't wake, she sighed and went downstairs to make herself some, flipping on the TV. It had been a week since her disappearance and most didn't hold out any hope that she'd ever be found, after all she had been taken by the Joker. She imagined how her friends would react, if Ivy would knew she was still alive, if Bruce mourned for her the way he would if she was still his.

She didn't miss it, she had to remind herself of that sometimes, when the voices wanted to remind her of how it used to be but she wasn't Harleen anymore, just Harley. She sighed and sipped her coffee, hearing a thudding from upstairs at the same time the front door opened. On instinct Harley grabbed for a knife from the block and held it up in self-defense, in case there was a nasty bat shaped intruder. She pressed herself against the kitchen counter and braced herself for attack when the Joker walked in the other door and gave her a questioning look. She cocked her head to were the thudding was coming down the corridor but J just rolled his eyes and snatched the knife from her hand.

Jonny walked in with one of the other boys and looked at the Joker cautiously, as if he had just walked in on something. "Harls was a little bit worried you were our bat friend and his bird boy," he patted her head patronizingly. She glared at him and she saw a switch in his stare, as if she has overstepped some invisible boundary.

"Excuse me for a moment boys, I need to talk to Harley." The joker growled and seized her hand, pulling her into the hall roughly. Once she was outside the room he pressed her against the wall, putting himself in her path of escape. "Don't you dare ever give me a look like that again, got it? I do what I want to you Harley, I own you." He spat at her and her own rage flared.

"I ain't a child J! You don't get to pat my head like a fucking dog!" _Yeah you tell him, he don't own you._ The voices hummed in her ears. Then the joker raised his hand, blocking her light for just a second before his fist came into contact with her face, a crack sounding as she fell backwards, hitting her head on the wall. The pain bloomed in her jaw at the same time as in the back of her head and she let out a yelp of fear, looking up to see the rage leaving J's eyes and a soft look taking its place.

He put out his hand and she took it, letting him pull her up into his arms, she didn't dare cry, she didn't dare show weakness. "I don't want to hurt ya Harls, but you got to trust me, I know what's best for you and you need to get it out of your head that I can't do shit to you. I can do whatever I want to you. You made an oath to me." He reminded her and gentle tone of his voice eased all of her own anger, she pressed her head against his chest.

"I'm sorry J, I wasn't thinking straight." She purred and she knew she was forgiven; he stroked her hair and then pulled her away from him, leaving her in the hallway alone.

"Oh and Harl," he stopped at the door, looking at her, "don't ever wear something that revealing around the men again." He ordered and then walked into the kitchen, the door slamming shut after him. Harley looked down at what she was wearing, or wasn't wearing. She was in one of J's shirts and they had been fine up until now, but they were a little short.

She rummaged through their room for something for her to wear but found nothing suitable, she couldn't go out in J's clothes, they were far to big for her small frame. She sat on the bed and sighed, what the hell was she meant to do? That's when a thought hit her and she grabbed her phone from the nightstand, scrolling through her contacts until she found the one she wanted.

"Hey Ivy, it's Harley, want to go shopping today?" Harley says as soon as the call is connected.

"Harley? Oh my god you're alive! I was so worried about you, the guys in the clown's club said they hadn't seen you in well over a week, I thought the psychopath had killed you." Ivy sighed in relief, glad to know her friend was safe.

"Yeah I'm fine, different but fine. Listen can you bring me something to wear, my clothes got ruined and I can't wear J's shirt out… its too short." She looks down at her exposed pale legs and marvels again at how smooth they are, no hair had grown there since the swim she had taken in acid.

"Sure I can Harls, we have a lot to catch up on, you crazy clown." Ivy laughs fondly and hangs up, moving around to get stuff ready for Harley.

Harley smiles and walks down the stairs, ensuring the men were out before sneaking into the kitchen to grab an apple and making her way to find Mr. J. He hadn't really given her much of a tour yet so she was still learning places but she knew were his office was and guessed he would be in there. She knocked softly at the door and heard the faint growl of annoyance before the Joker called for who ever it was to let them selves in. she peeked her head in the door and looked at the Joker, his head dipped in concentration as he scribbled something onto his notepad.

"J?" she asked softly.

"What do you want Harley, daddy is busy?" he looked up at her, clearly annoyed.

"Can I go out today? I need to get clothes so that I ain't dressed like this around the boys, Ivy is already on her way over." She tried to look confident, her head still reeling from the whack he had just given her.

"Fine fine, just be careful not to get caught, take some money out of the draw besides the bed." He looked down at his work again, dismissing her but she just couldn't help bounding into the room and kissing him on the top of his head.

"Thank you puddin'." She grinned and he swatted her away like a fly, shooing her and telling her not to disturb him again. "And don't let the weed near anything important." He yelled as she skipped from the room, she couldn't help but laugh. She ran up to their room and grabbed her handbag and a wad of cash from the drawer, smiling at the thought that J was letting her loose on the town. She sat patiently waiting for Pam's arrival, her foot tapping on the floor and her fingers drumming the kitchen table absently. When she heard the knock she was up in a flash, not wanting to disturb J again.

"Hey Harls, I don't know if these will fit but they will be better than wearing the looney tunes shir- what the fuck?" Ivy caught sight of Harley, noticing all the differences in the appearance. Harley smiled at her and pulled her inside before anyone could see her in a state of nakedness, J would not take kindly to strangers ogling her.

"Long story short, I took a midnight bath in chemical and came out squeaky clean." Harley beamed and pulled the bag away from Ivy's slack hands, examining the content inside.

"I'm going to kill him!" Ivy yelled, making her way to the door to find the psychotic clown prince of annoyance. Harley tugged on her arm desperately, to keep her from moving.

"No don't, you can't disturb him." Harley said panicked and Ivy looked at her, noticing the slight bruising beginning to show along her jawline.

"Did he hit you again?" Ivy gave Harley a displeased glare. _Don't let her know it hurts you Harley, show her no weakness._

"He don't mean to hurt me, I just make him angry sometimes. I can handle myself." She tried to look tall but she knows that Ivy could see right through her façade. "Look I'll be right back and then we can go, promise me you won't move." Harley gives her best friend a skeptical look and Ivy makes a cross above her heart, giving Harley a displeased look.

Harley bounded back in just moments later with a pair of tight black jeans and a red checkered top on, spinning around in place. "Ta-da!" She giggled and looked at Ivy, who realized she had been caught staring.

"You look great Harls," Ivy smiled softly, before looking away, she couldn't get herself mixed up in the mad clown's life the way she wanted, not when the green-haired pyscho was an active factor in her life.

"Thanks red, now lets go!" Harley grabbed her hand and pulled her from her seat, bouncing out the hide out.

…

Several hours later Harley struggled her way through the door with too many bags slung around her arms and under them. Jonny rushed over to help her and she gave him a thankful look, releasing half her load to him. He smiles at her politely and followed her as she walked up the stairs to the boss' room, dropping her half on the floor carelessly and flopping onto the bed. "I tell ya Jonny, it is real hard work shopping." She kicks her feet up and unlaces her converse.

"I bet it is Miss Quinn." Jonny stands straight in the corner, respectfully keeping his distance.

"Call me Harley, Miss Quinn sounds too formal." Harley smiles warmly at him and then skips into the bathroom. "So where's J?" she calls as she pulls on her new pjamamas, they were like a warm, fluffy cuddle and she loved them.

"Boss is still in his office, he is working on a plan to get the bat's attention, says he misses him." Jonny calls back, his voice never changing from the monotone volume that he always uses.

"He works any harder and he'll kill himself. He eaten today?" She walks out of the bathroom, looking straight at Jonny. He shakes his head in response and Harley sighs, throwing up her hands in frustration. "I swear one of these days he's gonna kill himself. How'd he get along without me here?" She looks at Jonny and he tries to hide his smile.

"Not very well Miss Harley, he was always hangry without you here." Harley held back the giggle and grabbed for her phone, calling the Chinese she used to use and ordering in one hell of a meal, reciting off the numbers on J's credit card. The man was going to eat even if he killed her for it.

She made her self busy by tidying up the place whilst she waited for the food to arrive, the hide out had been a complete mess when she arrived and as soon as she was over her little fit about being bleached she had began to make the place more homely, now she planned on maintaining it. However it was becoming increasingly harder with all the men coming in and out, walking mud into the carpet and leaving empty food containers or glasses around the place. She felt more like a maid than a girlfriend.

Harley was angrily muttering to herself when the food arrived and she swung the door open with a little too much force, scaring the teenage delivery boy waiting on the doorstep. She smiled seductively at him and grabbed the food from him, slamming the door in his face when he tried to greet her. _Buzz off, hormones._ She thought gleefully and then went to plate up the food she had bought, smiling at the mountain that she was going to force J to eat.

Walking as slowly as she could not to spill a single grain of rice on the floor she knocked on the door with her foot, smiling when J growled for her to come in. "Harley, I told you once today already that you can't disturb daddy when he is try…" he cut himself off when he saw the plate of food she was holding out to him.

"You gotta eat puddin' and it's too late to cook now so I thought you might want something, I heard you ain't eaten all day." She scolded him and put the plate down on the paper that was scattered around. He immediately picked it back up and pulled the sheets of paper from under it, giving her an annoyed look that she hid his work from him.

"I appreciate it Harls, but daddy has a lot of stuff to do. Eatin' is kind of the last thing on my mind right now." He read over the paper again.

"I know, I know, you're trying to get a rise outta batman, why don't you just shoot up a bar or something, that'll get his attention enough for you to see him but we won't be thrown in Arkham for it." She waved it away as if it was the obvious answer.

"We can't do that 'cause… wait that's brilliant Harls! Simple and elegant. What better way to make your debut as my queen than painting the town red!" he cackled and pulled her down on his lap, kissing her softly. Harley smiled and turned in his arms so that she was straddling him, tipping him right back in his chair. He growled softly in her ear as she kissed down his neck and then forced her mouth back to his only seconds later, biting her lip.

"Mmm J you need to eat," she said against his lips but he made a noise in protest and went back to kissing her, pushing her further on to his lap, forcing her to grind him. She pulled away and gave him one last peck before getting up. "Eat and then we can play, I'll wait in the bedroom." She winked and walked from the room, running upstairs to get herself ready for J.

 **A/N Please review :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello**

 **This chapter is looong,**

 **And starts with a mini sex scene so if you want to skip that then looks for the little '...' i will incorporate for that exact reason.**

 **Enjoy :)**

 **Nessa**

 **xoxo**

* * *

 **Chapter 19**

Harley was led on the bed in nothing but her underwear when the Joker rushed into the room, only fifteen minutes after she had made her way up here. She smiled when she saw his eyes bulge at the sight of her and he stalked towards her, like a cat to its pray. She giggled as he pounced and pressed her to the bed, kissing her fiercely.

Harley ran her hands through J's hair, he was everywhere, all she could feel, as she could smell, she was pretty sure if she opened her eyes he would be all she could see as well. He growled playfully in her ear and ran his hands behind her back, unclasping her bra and throwing it carelessly somewhere in the room. His tongue and mouth instantly attached themselves to her breasts and she whined in pleasure, unsure how much noise she could make with the men in the house. _Let them know, let them know you're his._ A voice purred in her head and she moaned a little louder, making J hum in the back of his throat.

"We don't got a lot of time if we want to paint the town red tonight Harls. So we gotta be fast." J rolled her over so she was on her stomach and pulled her onto all fours, slamming in her with no warning. A strangled gasp came out of her as he kept drilling hard into her, not giving up until she was spasming around him. He called her name loud as he released in her and the pulled way, getting up and running a hand through his hair.

 **...**

Harley rolled over, panting, to watch the man she loved move around the room to get things ready. He pulled on a lilac coloured suite with a green shirt and pulled out two guns, strapping both of them into his holster. She decided now was probably a good time to get herself ready. She had bought a lot of new fighting clothes on her day out and she had just the outfit to compliment this one. None of the clothing stores had anything she wanted so she had ended up going to a fancy dress store and getting some fun looking outfits that would compliment Mr. J's unique style.

"J, do you like this one, or this one." She held up a long black and red jester costume, and in her other hand a pair of blue and red hot pants, with a shirt." J looked like he was thinking about it for a while before he pointed to the jester's costume.

"Better that he doesn't see all of you first of all Harls, we want the batman to learn about you slowly, this is just your debut. Plus it looks like a harlequin costume and that amuses me." He chuckles and Harley goes to put on the costume, putting on some dark red lipstick and positioning her mask so it covers her eyes. Once she was done she turned herself around in the mirror a few times and smiled. The costume was tight fitting and showed all of her curves, but she was still able to move around in it easily. It was like one of the leotards she used to have to wear for gymnastics.

"What do ya think Mistah J?" Harley leaned against the doorframe and waited for J to turn around, loving the surprised look he had once he looked at her.

"You look a million bucks doll, like a real good side kick." He whooped in laughter and grabbed Harley's hand, pulling her from the room and down to the garage. "We're off to cause some chaos boys, don't wait up." The Joker chimed as he walked past the kitchen. A grunt of recognition came from the boys who were all stooped over a game of poker. Harley was surprised none of them offered their protection but she shrugged, she knew the Joker did this a lot.

She sat in her place in the Lamborghini, bouncing her leg up and down nervously and peering out the window, seeing they were heading to the better side of Gotham. "What club we hitting up Mistah J?" Harley wondered.

"The iceberg lounge." Joker didn't take his eyes off the wheel, even when Harley made a squeak of shock.

"But that's pengy's turf, he'll be awfully mad." She whispered, fearing for her and her clown's life.

"Exactly, the damn bird brain is the reason that I got caught and put back in the looney farm in the first place, I think it's only fair he sees what I got out of it." He pats her leg affectionately.

"Awh Puddin', that so sweet." Harley glows under the love of her Joker and grins, looking out the window to the city as they pull up at the Iceberg lounge. The Joker gets out confidently, pulling Harley to him and strolling right up to the bouncer who lets them through with no questions asked. The front part of the club was lit beautifully and all seemed to made up of glass that shone under the blue lights and made the place feel like a winter wonderland. The bar was huge and fiver girls with black cropped hair were working the area, all smiling warmly at the patrons that ordered there. J led Harley through two doors and into a different area. This was dimly lit and the only brightness was of the strobe lights that pulsed with the heavy music.

As soon as they hit the main club area, J pulls something from his coat jacket and throws it into the crowd. A cloud of sickly green mist explodes from the device and the people around Harley begin to cough, put all she feels is a slight tugging on the back of her throat.

All of a sudden the sounds of a one hundred people's laughter comes from the mist and she heard bodies fall the ground. One falls her direction and his head lands unceremoniously on her foot. She crouched down the check it out and sees that a grotesque grin is spread across the man's face, his eyes screaming the pain he had been in only moments before. This was the effect of the Joker gas. J begins to laugh hysterically, unable to control the tears that escape his eyes and Harley is worried that gas may have effected him too, until he stands up straight again, his ears pricked on the noise as if he were a dog.

"What ya listening fo..." She was cut off by the Joker's hand as he looked up into the ceiling of the club, it was dark up there and Harley couldn't understand what he was looking for. Then comes the swoosh and she is knocked from her feet, feeling weightless for half a second before her head cracks against the wall and pain shoots all over her body. "Ow." She grumbles.

"Nice to see ya again Bats, good evenin' ain't it." The Joker calls into the darkness and Harley can't see a thing, little white dots further blurring her vision.

"This has to end Joker, I am taking you back to Arkham." A husky voice comes from the silence and Harley could swear it was right next to her. The next thing she knows she is being swept up into strong arms and the wind is rushing through her hair.

"Puddin'! He's got me!" She calls in desperation, kicking out anyway she could. She lands an elbow to batman's jaw and he grunts, releasing her. She feels the air around her and then she crashes to the floor, grunting in pain.

"Pumpkin, are you okay?" The joker calls as he rushes to her side, stopped mere inches from her by Robin. "Oh great, you bought bird boy with you. Outta the way you overgrown rat." The Joker spat at Robin but he stood his ground.

"No way Joker, this ends now. I'll take care of your lady friend." Robin moves around to check out the jester girls wounds but she moves away, kicking him in the groin and scuttling away into the corner.

"Nu uh, bird brain, you ain't getting anywhere near me." She pouted and climbed up the wall, using it as her support.

"Who's the girl, Joker?" Batman asked matter-of-factly, he wanted this over so he could back to looking for Harleen.

"Oh I got her from the same place you got yours, sidekicks'R'us I think it's called." J smiled at Batman.

"Very funny, where'd you put Harleen." The bat pushes Joker up against the wall, and Harley reached for him, scared the caped crusader may have hurt her Puddin'.

"Oh her? She's long gone batman, I don't keep weakness around for long." Harley couldn't help but laugh, the irony of batman hurting her but looking for her all at the same time was too much. Robin grabbed Harley from behind all of a sudden and she struggled to get away.

"I got the girl Batman." He called and the bat turned his head towards him, giving J the opening he needed. He whacked Batman round the head with his elbow and ran for the exit.

"This has been real fun batman, but I really should be leaving." He called and ran from the room, leaving Harley behind.

"WHY YOU LITTLE! LEAVING ME HERE WITH THESE TO WINGED FREAKS, J GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" Harley yelled, struggling in Robin's grip.

"Miss please calm down, lets get you out of here." Batman nodded for Robin to get her out of there while he inspected the damage.

"I'm gonna kill him when I get my hands on him, stupid clown and his stupid plans." She mutters angrily and then whirls on Robin, crushing him around the head with her boot and lunging onto the bar, using the lighting fixture as leverage to get herself up on the support beams of the bar. From up here she can watch everyone and everything.

She waits for a few minutes, waiting for Batman to leave but she doesn't see him. Sighing she swings her legs to and fro in the air, pressing her head to her hands in boredom.

"Who we waiting for?" A hushed voice comes from beside her and she nearly falls with the force of her jump, only being steadied by to muscular arms.

"Batman?" She asks into the darkness and he comes into the light, his eyes shining from his mask. There is something about the colour of his eyes, the shape of his jaw that is all too familiar.

"Why are you doing this Miss? The Joker isn't good company to keep." He says softly and looks at her, there was something about those blue eyes that tugged on his heat strings.

"Because I love 'im. It's crazy I know but he ain't all bad, he loves me in his own little way." She presses her hands together and closes her eyes, dreaming of all the happy moments that were yet to come.

"But he left you here," Batman states and Harley feels her blood run cold, _Damn stupid bat._

"Yeah well he'll come back for me, when he knows the coast is clear. " She crosses her arms and then something twitches in her mind, his voice sounded less husky then, it sounded more like…

"Bruce?" she gasps and lifts her hands up, puling away the mask of the dark knight in front of her. "You're Batman?" She could feel every nerve ending in her body become electrified, she was fighting her ex-fiancé?

"How did you know who I was?" She took a deep breath and then removed her own mask, looking him straight in the eye. "Harleen?" His face read all of the shock she knew it would have.

"It's Harley now Bruce," She says almost sadly and then sees all the passion in his eyes, she could use this to her advantage. "I missed you Bruce, and the Joker was so charming I fell for his act, help me get better." She cried into his arms and tugged on him, pulling herself closer to him.

"Don't worry Harl, we'll get you safe again, I promise." His whole persona deflated and Harley knew it was time to pounce. She produced the little gravelling hook from her costume top and shot it at the open window, latching it on the window ledge. She smiled broadly at the bat and blew him kiss before the cord pulled her towards the window and she slipped gracefully onto the bins that she knew were below. She didn't have time to process what had just happened, she had to get out of here. She ran down the alley and hid behind a telephone box, waiting for the close to be clear.

A dark black van screeched to a stop next to her and she reached her hand for her concealed gun on her thigh holster. The back doors opened and she looked to see the familiar face of Jonny ushering her in. the relief she felt in that moment was a euphoria she would never be able to explain and she flipped herself into the back of the moving van. Racing away from her past.


	20. Chapter 20

**Evening all, well at least it is in tea country,**

 **Sorry for late update, work has been really kicking my ass recently.**

 **Hope you enjoy**

 **Nessa**

 **xoxo**

* * *

 **Chapter 20**

 _Bruce fucking Wayne, are you kiddin' me?_ Harley screamed in her head as the van raced through Gotham city, her Joker cackling in the front seat. _How am I going to tell J that I used to fuck batman? Will he hurt me? Fuck, I can't tell him._ She looked around nervously, as if any of the masked goons around her could hear anything. The spandex of her suite was beginning to stick to the sweat on her body and the eye mask was itching. _Damn, how do these superheroes wear these damn costumes all the time?_

"Harls." The joker purred from the seat in front of her and she snapped her head up, making direct eye contact with him.

"Yes, boss?" She asked loyally, she couldn't let him know something was up.

"Upstairs as soon as we get home." The Joker turned back around and there was anything but romance in his voice, he sound cold and efficient, like when he was discussing killing Batman. That was fine she had her own words to be said to the damn clown, leaving her to think he was going to abandon her, making her see who the true identity of the black caped freak really was. She watched the city blur around them from the window in the back of the van and sighed, watching as they passed her old street and wondering if anyone had moved into her old home, would they be happy there? Would everyone really ever be happy when her and her lover were wreaking havoc?

"Boss, look at this." One of the goons grabbed the remote from next to him and a screen came down from the ceiling of the van. _When the fuck did that get there?_ On the screen was the reporter of the ten 'o' clock news with a disguised Bruce Wayne, speaking of the events that had happened that night.

"It seems that the Joker has a new side kick of his own, the woman dressed in a jester costume has been identified as none other than Doctor Harleen Quinsel, who was the Joker's newest psychiatrist at Arkham asylum. It has been brought to public eye that Miss Quinsel had a real soft spot for the Joker that led on to be a little more than non-professional, the police say she could have even had a hand in the Joker's escape. Looks like a real work romance gone wrong." The reporter looks to Batman and waits for his statement but he just looks at the screen, staring right at Harleen through the glass. She knew that he couldn't really see her but she knew that's what he was doing, searching for her in the thousands of people watching the broadcast.

"Harleen, if you're out there then know that he doesn't love you, you're nothing more than a to-" Batman was cut off as the screen went black and sparks fizzled from the bullet hole that was made in the screen.

"Don't listen to the oversized bat cupcake, daddy thinks of you as more than just a sidekick. You ain't no bird boy to my bat brat doll, you're my harlequin." She glowed from the compliment he was giving her and reminded herself exactly who she had done this for, her clown prince of crime. The boys around them coughed awkwardly as the gaze between Harley and Joker heated up, unable to keep the passion from their eyes.

As soon as the van rolled into the hideout the boys all jumped from the van, desperate to get away from the sexual atmosphere inside. The Joker jumped from the front seat and held a hand out for Harley, helping her daintly jump from the back. She smiled warmly at him and he pinched her cheek lovingly, putting his arm around her shoulders as they walked inside.

"Job well done men, the bat knows we're back and he's now met the clown queen of Gotham city." The joker spoke loud enough that a whole hall of people would hear him, as if he were giving a speech at a wedding. The boys all held up their beer bottles in a toast for Harley Quinn, clown queen of Gotham city. The Joker looked proudly at his queen as she gave the boys a little courtesy and giggled to herself, she was finally accepted.

The Joker grabbed Harley's hand and pulled her upstairs, giving her no time to say thank you for the boys. As soon as they got to their bedroom, J slammed the door and locked it, a predatory look on his face. "J? I-I'm sorry if I did something wrong." Harley started backing up, afraid of the glint in his eye.

"Oh no Harls, you did so well baby, so so well. Daddy wants to reward ya', do you want that Harley girl?" She nodded without even thinking and the Joker almost jogged over to her he was that fast, slamming her into the wall and kissing her hard. The breath left her as she made contact with the plaster and her body hummed when his lips made contact with hers. She groaned into his mouth, her hands tangling themselves in his hair. This kiss was different, fueled by a job well done and a passion that she had never seen from J before; perhaps he had now finally accepted her as useful. Before long he had her undressed and under the covers, proving to her just how useful she was.

…

She laid on their bed panting, the joker beside her already reading over the local news and other villians newest quests for chaos. She looked up at him, wearing glasses he didn't even need just for effect, and smiled to herself, she had never made a decision better than him. "Puddin' what am I to you?" She swirled her hands around his chest, devoid of any hair because of his acid-bleached complexion.

"You're my queen, pumpkin pie." He kissed her head and went back to reading. It was moments like this that Harley really didn't care about anything in the world but the Joker, the moments when he was being so damn sweet. She couldn't help the guilt at having to hide her secret from him.

"So, I'm like ya girlfriend?" She asked.

He thought for a moment and then replied, "Yeah sweets, that's exactly what you are." Then he went back to reading and Harley didn't disturb him again. She sat and looked at the ceiling, thinking about how being the clown queen of Gotham was going to be. Everyone would tremble when they heard her name, bow when she entered the room. She was going to be feared all over Gotham, and associated with the Joker by everyone. She really was his over half now.

"We should make it official toots, we should let everyone know what they should call you now. Lets go on the air." The Joker got up, calling for Jonny to get him his best suit and arrange for the lambo to be set up, they were going for another outing.

"Isn't it dangerous? Going out so quickly after the incident?" Harley watched her Joker go about getting ready, brushing his hair and re-applying his war paint.

"Nonsense Harl, it makes perfect sense, and besides, we need to make sure Gotham knows you ain't Harleen anymore. Now get ready, we want you looking real pretty." He smiled fondly at her and she smiled back. "And don't wear that adorable number from tonight, I want them to see your face."

She knew exactly the outfit she was going to wear, and she ran to the bathroom to retrieve it from its discarded place. Slipping on the fishnets and hot pants she hummed to herself, pulling the top on and strapping the boots to her feet. She applied matching make up to each eye and separated her dyed ends into two pigtails. Once she was ready she walked into the bedroom and smiled as the Joker froze in what he was doing, watching her through the mirror. "Damn Harls, that's a killer outfit. We should make that your uniform."

"I've got lots of outfits to show you pud, all of them fun like this one." She winked and walked over to him, adjusting his hair slightly and straightening his bowtie. "You look hot, puddin'" He growls in acknowledgement and turns for the door, opening it in one swift movement and walking out.

"C'mon Harl, lets go let Gotham know who they are dealing with." He calls as he walks down the hall and she grins, sauntering behind him.

They blur through the Gotham streets to the only news station they have, laughing as they wind through cars and almost run people over. The Joker drives like a complete maniac but it givers her such a rush that she doesn't complain, she likes a little danger. Once they get the radio station the Joker makes a show of shooting the one security guard on duty and dramatically opens the door for Harley, bowing low as if he is a doorman for the queen of England. She giggles softly and curtsies to him, walking through the door and seeing all of the shocked and terrified faces. "Harley Quinn, nice to meetcha'." She holds out her hand for one of the nearest people to shake but they just stand they, frozen in fear as the Joker comes up behind her, wrapping an arm possessively around her shoulders.

"Well you're rude," she smumbles and frowns, drawing her gun and shooting the man in the head without another thought. _Kill them all, they don't derserve to be in the Joker's presence._ The voices in her head coaxed but she couldn't, they didn't have time to play.

"C'mon toots, the news is just starting." The Joker beamed and pulled Harley over to the door that lead to the studio. The light of the morning sun was just beginning to shine through the windows of the station and she knew that lots of people all over Gotham were going to be watching, somewhere out there Harleen Quinsel was getting up to start her day at Arkham. She smiled fondly to herself at that joke.

"Well helloooo Gotham city, Joker here again." J pushed the news reporter out of his seat and he crawled to the side of the room, protecting himself in the corner. J ushered for her to come and sit on his lap and she bounded over, squealing as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Just a little message from us to say, we're back! The King and Queen of Gotham city are here to stay." He laughed cruelly and Harley smiled warmly at the camera.

"Names Harley, dontcha' all forget it." She laughed along with her king and the Joker raised his right hand, gun cocked at the ready. He shot the reporter in the head and then in a millisecond had the gun pointed at the camera, pulling the trigger and efficiently cutting off the broadcast.

Harley smiled wide at her Joker and he kissed her fiercely, her still cradled in his lap and the gun pressed to the back of neck, dormant but hot. She growled as the hot shaft of the gun pressed against her skin but she really liked the pain, _You're really nutso, y'know that Quinn?_ She laughed at her own thoughts and climbed up from Mr. J, deciding to go and pay the rest of the staff a little visit. It was time to have some fun.

When she left the booth she saw that most of the people had scarpered at the sound of the gunshots, only one security guard and the receptionist stayed, although she was hidden under her desk. Harley laughed and sauntered up to the security guard, giving him her best seductive smile.

"Hi there handsome, wanna play with me?" She purred and dangled herself off of him like a cat, she wanted to make her J proud and he loved the chase.

"You're bat shit crazy." The man spat back at her and she frowned, recoiling from him like he had just struck her.

"Now that's not very nice, y'know the best people always are a little crazy, makes for an interesting tea party." She laughed allowed and went back to her Joker, pointing the gun he had given her at the man and shooting before she could even think about it. The kick back pressed her into the Joker softly and she smiled as the adrenaline rushed through her body, like a drug.

"Damn you're good with a gun pumpkin, think we need to get you something to hide that pretty thing in though don't you?" The Joker pulled her from the building and into the car, revealing a gun holster and passing it to her. "We'll get you another pistol soon to match that one, but for now… lets go home." The Joker peeled out of the car park and sped through Gotham city, his queen laughing beside him, her hand pressed in his.

 **A/N Thought we needed a little more H+J chaos don't you :P Please review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello friends,**

 **Sorry for a little slow update but had a smidge of writers block. it's gone now.**

 **This is just a fun Chapter to ease the tension a little.**

 **Enjoy**

 **Nessa**

 **xoxo**

* * *

 **Chapter 21**

"Fuck this!" Harley hears from the floor below her and the sound of glass breaking echoes through the hideout. The Joker storms into the room, his hands and nose dyed green, a stony look gracing his face.

"What's wrong puddin?" Harley looks up from where she is applying her lipstick, getting ready for her day out with Ivy.

"This damn toxin ain't going right. The dye just won't mix with the rest of the formula." He growls and switches out of his now green lab coat and into a fresh one, this one's embroidery reading with Dr. Carson.

"Why don't you just take the dye out then?" Harley asks as if it the most simple of questions.

"Because then it won't be green! Really Harley why do I keep you around?" He tuts and walks into the bathroom, running the faucet and scrubbing at his nose and hands.

"'Cause I am charming and witty. Plus I look good hanging off your arm." She calls at him and stands up, pulling down her top so that it stops just before her jeans start, leaving a little mid drift exposed.

"Yeah yeah, well you don't understand. It need to be green or the whole thing is ruined, it won't be Joker toxin if it ain't green." He muttered and looked at her, pouting in annoyance.

"Want me to get Ivy to have a look, she's real good with this stuff?" She offered him, already knowing the answer.

He turned his nose up and shook his head hard, "No way am I letting the overgrown plant anywhere near my toxin. She'll probably make it smell like peonies or something. Keep the weed away from me." The Joker still hadn't warmed up to Harley's best friend and as much as she tried they just didn't like each other.

"But she could help you make sure it was right. Perhaps you could use a plant to make it green… are you sure you don't want me to ask?" Harley knew he would give in once he realized she was right, but he'd never admit it.

"If it helps you sleep at night then have plant woman look at the formula but I find out she's up to anything sneaky I will cut her from her own sneaky roots." He growled and walked from the room. Harley smiled fondly at his back and softly giggled, he was an impossible man.

She finished off getting ready and headed down stairs in search of food before she went out, knowing that there would be no time for food when everyone saw her and Ivy coming. Now that everyone knew the new and improved, bleached Harley there was no way of leaving the hideout in silence. The last thing Harley needed was for her ex-fiancé to swoop in again.

"Hey clown girl, you should really lock the front door." Ivy made her jump as she waltzed into the room, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge.

"I don't see much point, there's enough men and guns in this house to stop an oncoming army so one little Batsy won't cause an issue." Harley shrugged and offered some of macaroni she had just made to Ivy, who shook her head in refusal.

"Well there are other people than Batman who want the court jester you call boyfriend, and most of them won't hesitate in killing him the way Batman would." Ivy looked annoyed at the mere mention of J, this was going to be harder than Harley thought.

"Yeah about Mistah J, I kind of have an itsy bitsy favour to ask you…" Harley swirls a piece of hair around her finger, giving red major puppy dog eyes.

"What?" Ivy looked at her best friend suspiciously.

"He's trying to make his new toxin green but it just keeps exploding in his face and you're really good at this kind of stuff. Could you, y'know, take a look." Harley batted her eyelids persuasively.

"Absolutely not, I am so not helping the pale faced creep in anything that could possibly be used against me." Ivy turned her head away in defiance.

"Aw c'mon red, it would be really helpful, and he may even be so thankful he don't hit me for asking ya. Please, please, please." Harley begged and Ivy could feel her resolve slipping. The mere mention of the clown hitting her Harley made her blood boil and if she could do anything to prevent him from hurting Harley then really, she couldn't say no. But then again she could never say no to Harley anyway.

"Ugh, fine, but he has to watch his tongue." Ivy crossed her arms like a child, sulking and Harley hugged her enthusiastically, running from the room the get her beloved clown.

...

"Now Puddin'," She looked at the Joker, his face stony and unemotional, "Red." She looked at her best friend, glaring at her lover. "You two have to promise to get along just for the time being. Ivy is doing you a favour J so no calling her weed, and J has promised not to use his toxin on you in the near future so you gotta trust him Ivy, okay?" She looked between the people she loved most in the world, both of them nodding unenthusiastically, as if it the last thing in the world they want to be doing.

They got to work, both them discussing chemistry and science whilst Harley sat on the workbench, swinging her feet too and fro, watching the pair carefully for any sign of a fight. Within fifteen minutes to toxin was turning green with no problem and Joker actually looked fondly of Ivy, he loved people who useful to him. Harley glowed with the knowledge that she had managed to break down at least one brick of the wall the two had built to keep each other out; she was making progress.

"Thanks we-Ivy." The Joker said curtly and Harley could see it caused him pain to have to thank her but she did help him and the Joker was nothing if not courteous.

"No problem, you're actually pretty smart." Ivy said as if it was a shock but everyone knew that J was actually a complete Einstein, he just used it for fun rather than science. "Anyway I should probably be going, I have a date with rare plant tonight and I am hoping a wild Batman might appear." Ivy winks at Harley and saunters from the lab, leaving the Joker glaring at her back.

"So… Does this mean we can give your toxin a test run?" Harley lifts her eyebrows playfully and winks at the Joker, he smiles fondly and pinches her cheek.

"Not tonight Harls, but I love your eagerness." He kisses her cheek softly and then yanks her arm, tearing her from her perch on the bench. "Now leave me to do some work and I might just buy you something nice." He smirked at her and shooed her from the room, locking the door once she was out.

Harley poked her tongue out at the door and headed to the kitchen to make dinner, she was already hungry and the thought of burgers was making her mouth water. She started to grill the meat and prepare the salad for inside when the men came back from their training session, all swarming the kitchen and whooping at each other. Harley tried the maneuver around them but they were taking up too much room. She climbed to the top of the island in the middle of the kitchen and whistled at the men, silencing them.

"Excuse me boys but I am trying to cook so if you could all vacate this area that'd be great." She made her voice sound sweet, dripping with sugar, and all the men stumbled from the room. None of them wanted to challenge the queen.

She hopped down and continuing preparing dinner, whistling again once it was cooked to call of the men to grab their food, like they were dogs. She proudly watched as they all sucked down burger after burger, glad she had saved a few for herself and J to enjoy, which she was going to take to him as soon as she was satisfied that the boys weren't going to break something.

It was exhausting being a mother of twelve.

 **A/N So although this is a fun Chapter there is some setting up for the future here as well. Please review**


	22. Chapter 22

**I'm so sorry this is really late, i have been working and this chapter just wasn't sounding right.**

 **I hope you all like it.**

 **Nessa**

 **xoxo**

* * *

 **Chapter 21**

 _"_ _Mother, mother." The boys were chaotic, all pulling and shoving at each other for her attention, all wanting to share their news first. The girl laughed and tried to calm them, tried to get them all to sit for dinner. They weren't having any of it._

 _The boys were feral, no parents had raised them and no father had told them what was expected of them, the world was a playground and their 'father' was biggest child of them all._

Harley felt like she could relate to Wendy darling, here she was, cooking yet again for twelve oversized children all begging for the first bite, the biggest one of them all cackling at the other end of the dining table. She made a face at the Joker as the boys all used their hands to grab at the food on the plates, their utensils sitting useless on the table. Harley had settled herself by the TV for most of the day, re-watching childhood movies and eating her body weight in salty snacks. Which is why she wasn't too worried about getting a lot of the food that she had cooked as the boys cleared the plates. All waiting for J to take what he wanted first, and then finishing off the rest like a hungry pack of hyenas picking at scraps.

She sat and nibbled at the remains of her pasta, sipping her wine and watching as J hummed in pleasure at the food she had cooked. It was still a surprise to her that she had picked up cooking so quickly, she was only ever used to making dinner for one and now for fourteen, it was an adjustment.

"I'm going to have a bath." Harley announced, pardoning herself from the table and heading upstairs. She sighed in the mirror and turned, examining her naked body. She was attractive she knew that for sure, and she knew she could get what she wanted with her body, apart from the one thing she really wanted. He hadn't even looked at her in the last week let alone given her any of the loving she deserved; it was like she just wasn't interesting to him anymore. Perhaps she had been too willing to give it up, but in the moments she refused he would get so angry he'd lash out. So what was she to do really?

Sinking into the water she let the warmth wash over her and let her worries melt away with the tension in her body, as if she was once against submerged in acid and it was eating away at the dead skin. She looked at her non-pigmented skin and sighed as she watched it glisten in the light of the candles, the water dancing in the soft glow. She was fascinated by how perfect her skin now was, there were no issues with complexion, any scars or bumps blemishing her body. She was a clean canvas, she decided it was time to let her Puddin' decorate her like a fancy art piece.

She heard him entering the room, his holster hitting the floor with a thud and his shirt following soflty. His shoes hit the wall as he flung them from his feet and the small thud as his trousers joined the pile told Harley he was naked, but what was he doing with it?

His footsteps made their way to the bathroom and the knob turned on the door slowly, the door swinging open and the green haired criminal was standing proudly at the door, completely naked. Harley giggled and watched as he entered the bathroom slowly, watching her the entire time.

"You were awfully quiet at dinner Harls, bat got your tongue?" he grinned wide at his own pun.

"I got a lot on my mind," she looked away, not wanting for him to read her thoughts, plus looking at him naked really wound her up the right way and he didn't seem to want that.

"We're insane Harl," J looked at her questioningly and climbed in the bath behind her, pulling her to his chest without thinking.

"I know but... I just keep thinking about all the innocent people we're going to hurt y'know?" She was trying to make up lies to cover her tracks, anything so that he didn't find out she was feeling insecure, he'd never let her live it down if he found she was doubting herself.

"We're bad guys Harls, it's what we do." He whispered in her ear, sounding confused and reassuring all at once.

"I know, I know. I'm being silly." She tried to smile, knowing that even though he couldn't see it he would be able to sense it.

"There is something else Harley, you won't even look at me when I am speaking to you, you're acting all shy. Quinsel ain't chatting up again is she, I'll rip her from that pretty head of yours." He growled against her neck and she smiled, the old doctor she used to be had recently joined the voices in her head as a stupid, nagging conscience that Harley really didn't need. J had silenced her with some really good persuasion but since they hadn't done much…persuading recently she had come back a little. That wasn't the problem though.

"A little but I can handle that, its something else but don't worry about it, I'm still yours." She turned in the water and kissed him passionately, hoping the surprise and her current state if undress might coax a response out of him. He reciprocated the kiss for a little while and then pushed her back softly, getting out of the now cold bath and wrapping himself in a towel, offering her one as well. She couldn't help but feel a little disappointed, she could see no fire in his eyes, no lust in the way he held himself. It was like he really wasn't effected by her at all.

"You're bored of me aren't ya Mistah J?" She wondered is a small voice, her eyes glued to the floor and her body deflated, like a sad balloon.

"What?" he looked round from where he was combing his fingers through his hair and saw Harley looking like a berated child in the corner, the too large towel swamping her tiny body. She looked so innocent and damaged; she really was his perfect match. A perfect innocent for all his evil, a counterpart for his insanity but equally as fun as he was. Even with a small frame and a neck that could snap so easily she was perfect, indestructible and unbreakable, well that's what he had thought at least.

"Harley I am not bored of you, where would you get such an idea?" He pondered, slowly wrapping his arms around the slender girl and forcing her to look to look at him. Sad blue eyes meeting crazy icy ones.

"Because you don't look at me the same way anymore, you barely touch me, and we haven't had sex in a week." She cried and wrapped herself around him like a second towel, annoyingly making his shoulder wet with her tears.

"Pumpkin pie… daddy doesn't have time for fruitless acts of human intimacy, he has an annoying flying pest to deal with and a whole team of men to keep in employment, he can't be babysitting all day." He whispered to her, not meaning to sound condescending but well aware that he most definitely did. His explanation didn't put fire back into her eyes the way it should have, neither did it make her smile, and he hated it when she didn't smile.

"Okay…" she sighed and walked away from him, into the shared bedroom, snuggling in her side of the bed and sniffling, trying to hide the fact that she was crying. She didn't want him to see her weakness, see that his words hurt her. She was nothing but a nuisance to him, she knew that now. The Joker got in beside her and snuggled under the covers, pulling her against him and inhaling the scent of her hair.

He fell asleep all to quickly and although Harley wanted to shove his stupidly perfect body away she knew she couldn't, she loved him too much and it was moments like these that she treasured. She sat awake for hours, thinking about ways to get back into the good books of her beloved clown when she began to hatch a plan to make him smile, and it didn't involve sex, well not directly anyway. She fell asleep finally, smiling at her new idea to keep Mistah J happy.

…

The next day Harley put her plan into action, calling up all the people she knew in the underworld of Gotham and telling them the news, determined to get everyone involved. By the time she was finished with the initial plan it was already lunchtime and her and the Joker hadn't eaten all day. She wondered into the kitchen to make lunch, hoping the Joker would like her surprise later and that he wasn't too busy to enjoy it. Knocking on his office door and not waiting for an answer she sauntered in, a big glass of grape soda under her arm and huge sandwich clutched in her hand. She smiled broadly at the Joker and presented the food time him.

"Aw thanks pooh, you're so thoughtful." He pinched her cheek lovingly; them tingle of pain making Harley's blood rush. He took one little sip of his soda and the engulfed a hug bite of his sandwich. Harley chuckled and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before leaving him to work on her own plans.

Harley went 'shopping' for the necessary bits for her plan and went home to prepare the house for their guest, unable to contain her excitement any longer. The Joker wouldn't notice the cleanliness of the place even if he did leave his office so he would be none the wiser to her idea but she couldn't have the guests thinking they lived like slobs.

She polished the oak table and then set it up for the events of the evening, looking at her work happily once she was finished. She looked down at her own appearance and her grin faded: She was complete mess. She needed toe clean up before her special guests arrived or J came out to get more food.

Skipping to the bedroom, Harley hummed a random tune and admired all of her cleaning of the home, it was really lovely when it was clean. She picked the perfect outfit, a tight blue dress and gold heels, and then applied a light amount of make up, fluffing her hair to perfection. She was just finished with her look when the doorbell rang and she squealed, her first guest arrived.

"Honestly Harley, do you really think me being here is going to make that damn clown happy?" Ivy asked as she walked into the entrance hall, handing Harley a bottle of wine and removing her outside coat.

"I'm hoping he'll be so happy to see his friends that he won't even care." Harley beamed and walked Ivy to the kitchen, hearing the doorbell ringing again.

"Oops more friends." Harley sang and ran to the door, opening it wide to see the rest of her guests patiently waiting for her. First in was a darker skinned man with a handsome jawline, his stare was so calculating that Harley felt a little bit uneasy is his presence.

"Floyd," he held his hand out for her to shake and she took it, her arm nearly being ripped out of its socket.

"Ah you're deadshot. I'm Harley nice to meetcha." She beamed and gestured to the kitchen, turning her attention to their next guest.

"Pengy!" She squeaked and hugged the short man, having to bend at the waist to get to his level, "you actually came."

"Yes well, can't stay mad forever, even if you did mess up my club." He looked angrily at her and she smiled impishly, telling him there was water in the kitchen for him.

"Harley, right?" The man looked at her and she couldn't take her eyes off of him, not for any beauty but for the way he looked. Half of his face looked as if it had been burned away but his eyes looked so awake, so sure of himself. He was dressed oddly, as if he had sewn two suites together but who was she to judge, she wore a latex jester costume for a uniform. She smiled warmly and shook his hand.

"That I am, you must be Harvey Dent right? AKA two faced?" She instructed him to go to the kitchen where Ivy would pour him a drink and turned to her last two guests, smiling at them both broadly.

"Where's the party at then doll face?" Black spider, who Harley had seen on more than one occasion at J's clubs, pulled her into a rough hug and then danced past her, smelling the liquor in the air.

She giggled and turned to the last person at the door, ushering him inside. "You must be Nygma," She smiles warmly and offers to take his jacket, a little off put when he clutches to it. She ignores the feeling of unease and invites him inside, the kitchen becoming way to crowded and cramped.

"Shall we go into the dining room, I'll go and get J…" The door on the other side of the kitchen slammed open and his words bit into the air around them.

"Harley what is what that fucking doorbell always going, you know I am trying to work and yet you keep annoying me, it's beginning to piss m… hello everyone." His voice dropped to an alluring purr and he smiled at all of guests. "Mind if I just borrow the host for two seconds." He grabs her hand and yanks her into the hallway. Harley stumbles, almost falling flat on her face and looking confused when he gives her an angry glare.

"Pumpkin, why are there six bad guys in my kitchen sipping wine when they should be out causing chaos?" the joker asked sweetly, the menacing tilt to his voice recognizable only to someone who heard it often.

"I bought them hear to play Yahtzee puddin', thought you deserved the night off," She grinned at her master plan and his face softened.

"Oh pooh, you really know how to spoil a guy," he kissed her cheek softly and then pushed her aside, waltzing into the kitchen and welcoming his friends more thoroughly, ignoring Ivy sulking in the corner.

…

"Yahtzee!" Harley called for the fourth time that evening, the others around the table groaning in annoyance, the Joker however was glowing with pride, his girl was a real gem.

"How'd you get so damn good at this game darl?" Spider asked fondly and she winked at him.

"I played lots as a kid, always won then as well." She pulled all of the 'money' towards her and chuckled, gleeful in her win.

"What's the next plan for Batman then, Joker?" Harvey asked whilst he cleaned the board, re-writing everyone's names.

"Well I haven't really thought about it yet." The joker scratched his chin.

"Apparently him and some other meta-humans have joined forces, calling themselves 'the league for justice or some crap like that." Floyd shook the dice, glaring at his own bad luck.

"Justice league." Ivy chimed in and Harley felt like she was watching the world's weirdest game of tennis, everyone began talking, asking questions. They all seemed pretty worried about this new band of heroes, all ganging together to defeat the bad guys. They all thought the Joker would be the top of list; he was after all, the most successful villain of them all.

"Well why don't we just make our own group? Like an anti-justice league?" Harley piped up and the whole room fell silent, all eyes staring wide at her. Then they all began to laugh, loud screaming laughs as if a baby had just fallen out of its high chair and Harley looked around confused. "What? We're all getting along? We could bring them all down if we worked together." Harley put in stubbornly.

"Harley, we're the bad guys, we don't work together we just have a mutual appreciation for each other's work, and we aren't like the super heroes." Ivy said softly, unable to hurt her best friend.

"And? That's why it's brilliant, they won't expect us to fight against them as unit, they won't be ready for us." Harley couldn't understand why everyone else couldn't see the brilliance of the plan like she could. She looked to J for back up but he gave her the look that told her to shut her mouth before he shut it for her. She shrugged at the group and took her go at the dice.

"5 fives please." Harley muttered and kept her head down, no longer caring for the game, no matter how many times she won it.


	23. Chapter 23

**I know, I know.**

 **I have been really slow with this Chapter but i have been working overnights and that really messes with my body so I am like tired 24/7 after. Still tired now but I have so many more stories and one shots planned for this couple that I just can't contain it.**

 **Hope you all enjoy this Chapter**

 **Nessa**

* * *

 **Chapter 23**

She had been trying not to let the Joker know that she was moping but ever since the games night with their friends she felt even more useless. He had thanked her a multitude of times for creating the evening all in one day but she couldn't bring herself to be happy at his gratitude, it was always displaced by the sounds of their laughter. No one around here took her seriously, she was just the Joker's good-looking accomplice, and even Ivy laughed at her.

Was she really good for anything other than looking pretty and tricking men into giving the Joker what he wanted from them, was she only just a toy to him? He had been in his office all day, trying to avoid her no doubt, and had only come out for food and drink. The couch was beginning to sink to her frame for how long she had been sat there, staring at the same channel for hours. What was the point in changing it? There was just going to be some useless news report about B-man or some show on some other friendship group that did crazy shit together. What was the point in trying anymore?

Harley sulked around the house until late hours of the afternoon, trying to find jobs to do or things to keep her occupied but she had thoroughly cleaned the house yesterday and the boys had finally taken all of her nagging on and had cleaned up after themselves. She had nothing to do and no one to cook for other than her and J, and he didn't seem to be coming out to soon. Sighing for the hundredth time today, Harley headed for the kitchen to prepare dinner, at least then she would have an excuse to see if J was still mad at her or if he had finally gotten over his grump.

Once the food was cooked Harley plated the Joker's serving and sauntered over to his office, determined to make at least a little conversation with him. "Puddin'? I got you food…" Harley called through the door and she heard the quiet growl of annoyance from the other side of the wood, she was used to it by now. The door swung open and Harley saw that J was talking to someone, the phone was wedged between his ear and his shoulder, and his arms were full of pieces of paper that looked to be scribbled on, as if he were testing his pen thirty times over. He turned to the side to let her in and then carried on his phone call outside, not letting her hear his conversation.

Harley sat in the Joker's chair, watching the steam rise off of the food on his plate whilst she waited for him to come back in the room, tapping her finger nails impatiently on the desk. His food was going to get cold if he didn't hurry up and she wasn't going to cook him all new stuff.

He waltzed back in and glared at Harley, indication for her to get the fuck out of his seat and into her own. She jumped up and sat across from him as he tucked in, without another word spoken to her. "Haven't ya got some, Harls?" He finally spoke once he had pretty much inhaled all of the food she prepared for him.

"Not hungry." She muttered, not looking up from the piece of frayed cotton she was tugging at on her top.

"Harley, you're getting too thin, you don't eat enough. Eat." His voice was stern and she knew that she shouldn't argue with him, but why would he care? She was just a stupid hench wench after all.

"No, I'm okay. Just not hungry." She carried on picking at the strayed thread until she felt cool fingers lift her chin and she was forced to look into the ice blue eyes of her lover.

"What's wrong with you Harls, you aint got that pretty smile I like so much." His compliment made her insides warm but she couldn't let him sweet talk her into believing in him again, he had made fun of her.

"I just aint happy anymore, that's all." She looked anywhere but at him, not wanting to see the anger in his eyes.

"You aint happy? You aint happy! I give you everything you ungrateful little slut. I opened my home up to you, and 'you aint happy anymore'." He mocked her voice, his own rising louder and louder as he speaks. Harley sinks back into the chair more, wishing she had thought her words out better before opening her stupid mouth.

"No Mistah J you got it all wrong, I am happy with ya I promise…I just feel…. Useless." Harley raises her hands up in surrender, like prisoners do when they know they've been caught.

"Useless? You aren't useless cupcake." His voice simmered down to a purr, "just yesterday you came up with a brilliant idea." The Joker tried to reason with her.

"Look J, a poker evening aint what I got in mind for being useful, I wanna help you with the big stuff, like getting the bat and his bird boy." Harley muttered, pouting.

"Pooh, you don't understand." He lifted her chin forcefully, his fingers clutching hard and leaving a bruise for sure. "Your other idea last night was brilliant, I have been on the phone with Floyd and Oswald all day. We're gonna create and anti-justice league Harls, we gonna take down the bat and his whole squad of pubescent children. All because of your brilliant idea Harley Quinn, daddy is so proud of you." He kisses her cheek softly, almost lovingly and then lets go of her chin completely, walking round and sitting at his desk chair again.

"Wait-what? You're actually going to create the bad guy group I though of? You actually liked my idea?" Her body flushed with pleasure at Mr. J's compliment and she couldn't hide the smile that was creeping onto her face.

"Sure, I mean at first we all thought it was a horrible idea, loads of bad guys working together surely couldn't end well. Then today I got to thinking and decided that maybe having all of our skills in one place surely can't be that bad an idea, I mean it makes sense really. Nygma is a genius, one that could easily trick the bat into turning up anywhere we want. Oswald is crazy, almost as much as us, but he has money to spare and that means top end weapons. Deadshot, he's the best shooter I ever saw and we need that, precision shooting is a big advantage. Harvey, well he wasn't up for it at first, ya know what he's like, rather not get involved than get his hands dirty, but when I told him that it would make plant woman happy…well he snapped it up like it was a Christmas present. Unfortunately that meant I had to have a very unwanted conversation with the weed but that's a price I was willing to pay to finally take down B-man and his merry band of children. As for you Harls, well you're pretty; you'll be able to take down men just by a smile. Not to mention those gymnastic skills of yours will prove most helpful. Ya see toots, you're idea really was genius." Harley's smile turned into a full-blown beam of happiness and she squealed, launching herself into the Joker's lap before he could protest. He wrapped his arms around her and snuggled her into his side, giving her a rare moment of affection.

"Good job Pooh, you really are worth more than I thought." He tapped her nose lovingly and then stood her up, ushering her away so he could work on his plans some more. Harley didn't even care that she was once again being banished from the Joker's office. He had let her hug him; he had told her she was useful. He really did want her around.

 **A/N So no this is not like an alternative Suicide Squad or anything, it's just a different line of action. This story still does lead up to Suicide Squad so please bare with. Show me some love in reviews and follows/favourites? Mad love to you all**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey,**

 **Sorry this was late works always a bitch and I want this chapters to be perfect.**

 **We're nearing the end of this one guys but I am thinking of writing a further story, but in the POV of the joker?**

 **How does everyone like that idea? Let me know.**

 **Anyway back to the story.**

 **Enjoy**

 **Nessa**

* * *

 **Chapter 24**

Harley felt the warmth of the Joker behind her in the bed and smiled to herself; usually by the time Harley had woken up he was already somewhere else, most likely his office. But today was different; today he was snoring softly in her ear as his arm was clamped protectively over her form. It was the rare moments like these that Harley truly cherished, because most of the time Mistah J was so concentrated on all things Batman that she slipped under the radar a little. It wasn't really his fault though, all he had really ever known was Batman and being alone, it was hard to break old habits.

She turned slowly, trying to be careful not to wake her lover, and looked at his pale face as he slept. His usual make up was absent of his face and without it Harley saw just how beautiful he really was. His face was smooth, the tattoos that once were raised and sore were now faded and old, she knew that he had them for many years and dip in the chemicals a few months back faded a few of them slightly. The little star on the side of his face was the one that seemed to take the brunt of the chemical. She had offered to fill it back in for him the night he gave her the little heart under her eye but he refused.

Harley smiled fondly, remembering the night she received her tattoos, how her Puddin' went wild on her body as she was a sketch book, how he made sure everyone knew exactly who's she was.

 _"_ _Will it hurt?" She asked in a small voice, watching skeptically as he dipped the needle in the black gel._

 _"_ _Plain is pleasure, pleasure is pain my dear. It will hurt really good." He grinned, his silver grill gleaming under the soft light of the candles she had set up. She had wanted the lights on but the Joker insisted he didn't need them, he knew her body better than anyone, he could map it out blindfolded._

 _When the needle first touched her naked leg she hissed, it dragged across her skin and the feeling was intense. It felt as though someone was continuously poking her with pins across her skin, it hurt even more when J went over it again, filling in any crevices the ink may have sunk into you. Once the first tattoo had been finished Harley observed it, how the ink gleamed in the candle light as if it were wet, how J traced it with his fingers and the burn was so good she moaned._

 _He had carried on, doodling randomly all over her body, each one hurting less and less than the one before. Finally she leant up and traced the small tattoo on his forehead, his warning to those around him who dared to trust the man they saw. "You want one here?" his finger lightly grazed just above her jawline and she knew he had a plan, but honestly she could never refuse him even if he was just winging it, she nodded, keen to make her Puddin' proud._

 _He smiled and began to work, humming a nursery rhyme of some kind to himself and Harley tried her hardest not flinch; she didn't want ruin the design. The face tattoos hurt the most, they felt like running a red-hot brander down you face and letting acid drip into it, and Harley knew exactly how that felt. But yet it hurt so good. Once he was happy with his work he took a step back to admirer his art, before grabbing a mirror and finally showing her his handy work. Just under her eye was a tiny little heart, it was inflamed and red right now but she knew once it died down she would love it. Right along her jaw line 'ROTTEN' was written in an odd font she had never scene._

 _"_ _What does this one mean?" She pointed to the word, being careful not to touch or irritate it._

 _"_ _You're fucked up Harls, you ain't no good for anyone but me anymore, you're like a rotten apple of society but daddy loves you." He purred and Harley laid back, relishing in the feeling of the Joker's body stinging her newly drawn tattoos._

"Harls, if you don't stop staring at me, I'm going to rip those pretty blue eyes out." The Joker growled next to her, not even opening his eyes whilst he threatened her.

"Sorry Puddin', you're just so hot when you sleep." Harley giggled and turned around, slipping out of her side of the bed.

"Where ya going toots?" She looked round to see ice blue eyes watching her as he leant up on his elbows in the bed. He was so good looking in the morning. Before he put on red lips and tamed his hair, he looked raw, human. She knew that no one else would ever see this side of the Joker; even in Arkham he managed to obtain his usual scary look. She was the only one that would ever see him like this; she was the only one he didn't wear a mask for. That was the reason Harley knew he loved her, although he had never said it, had said he was unsure what love was but he knew he couldn't feel it, she knew he did, because he wouldn't have kept her alive if he didn't.

"I'm gonna go get us some coffee, y'do want some right?" She raised an eyebrow and him and he grinned the grin she loved, nodding at her as he sat up in the bed and watched as she wrapped a silk dressing gown around her slender body.

The floor outside the bedroom was cold and Harley cursed herself for not wearing any slippers, but the house had a sense of calm in the mornings that Harley loved. She knew that in a few hours there would be so much noise and movement she would be struggling to think, let alone be able to enjoy her silent time.

She hummed softly to herself as she started to prepare the coffees, thankful for the time that Quinsel had gotten a job as a barista in high school, as using the machine could be pretty daunting. She made a frothy heart on the top of Mistah J's latte and sprinkled chocolate on her cappuccino, smiling when she was done with the drinks. She really didn't give herself enough credit for her coffee making skills.

Being cautious not to spill a single drop or ruin the pretty design she sauntered up the stairs, flicking the door handle down with her foot and placing the cup down on J's side of the bed. "Whatcha readin' Puddin'?" Harley looked at the Newspaper in his hand and the excited glint in his eye, "Is the bats dead or something?"

"Even better Harls, they brought a rare diamond into the Gotham Museum yesterday." The Joker beamed, shoving the paper in her face just as she was about to take a sip of her coffee, she moved the cup before any could spill on her.

"Yeah so? We always get weird and rare things in the museum, never made you excited before?" she shrugged and finally got her fill of her coffee, sighing as the hot caffeine trickled down her throat.

"This diamond is special Harls, it's called the harlequin stone, get it? That's the best joke ever!" He howled at the ceiling and Harley looked at the picture of the gem again, it really didn't look that special.

"Well why is it so good Mistah J? You want to buy tickets to see it or something?" Harley was confused, they really had no need for diamonds or such around the house and J wasn't the type to go and admire things he couldn't have.

"No silly, we're going to deploy our new team, this is going to be our test run." He grinned at her and Harley finally got it, this wasn't about the diamond, this was about seeing if their new team was reliable, before they went after something big like the bat. "Plus the diamond is literally made for you Harley! It's perfect." He whoops and Harley giggles along with him.

This was going to be fun.

 **A/N Please review, feel free to ask questions in reviews or PM me, I don't bite. If you have suggestions please do the same and I will try to fit them in without ruining the plot. :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**I come to you with tail between legs and the biggest apology I will ever give.**

 **I am terrible I know and I have probably lost some of you forever but I just haven't had the heart to upload recently.**

 **Love has been tricky for me at the moment so I have been taking a break from it.**

 **That being said this is the sappiest, most loved up chapter so far.**

 **Warning: Mature content.**

 **Love**

 **Nessa**

 **xoxox**

* * *

 **Chapter 25**

Harley watched the Joker from across the long table in their dining room as he explained the plan to the misfit team they had put together. She knew this mission was not difficult for anyone at this table and alone she would be able to achieve the goal, but the Joker was using this as a test. He needed to know that these villains were trust worthy before he let them loose on the bat in his name.

He was going over every detail, every escape route was plotted, every person's involvement was clear. Harley herself didn't really have a lot to do with the mission, much to her distaste, as J said she was much more of a 'getaway driver'. She thought he just didn't trust her to get to involved. Either way she didn't really mind much, she had no use for a diamond and if Bruce turned up with boy wonder then she'd be done for. She had managed to ignore him until now.

There was no questioning Mistah J when he was in this mood, no point fighting a cause that was never going to be won. I guess that's why the others didn't try and take control, most of them just watched with intrigue and nodded along to things they were told. Ivy had her arms crossed and a sour look on her face, Harley knew she was only doing this for her, not for the Joker or for the diamond. She was a real best friend, the bestest friend Harley could've asked for.

The Joker's eyes were alight with new found passion and hope, the hope of finally killing batman, the hope of finally scratching that itch that been annoying him for years. Harley could feel the calm about his aura, the way his eyes sparked with a new kind of madness. This scared her more than anything else? What if after the batman was dead her Joker shortly followed, not seeing any point in living if there was no superhero to corrupt. What if Harley was no longer good enough to keep him satisfied with his life? The Joker had only ever known batman, had only ever known a time of hatred for the caped crusader, and when the bat was gone, what would he be?

She shook these thoughts from her head, determined not to let her bad mood depress the others in the room. They all had a buzz about them, this is what they lived for, causing chaos and stealing things, this is what they were good at. She knew that each of them had a different reason for agreeing to follow the Joker, some being paid, some old friends, and some bribed into the mess with promises of other things. They would all follow him blindly into the madness because that was what he was good at, leading people into insanity and keeping a smile on their face the whole time.

…

Once the activities were planned out everyone retreated to their own hide outs to begin the necessary preparations and Harley watched as her clown prince gathered his blue prints away. He looked up at her and smile graced his face that took the breath from her, it was a genuine smile that she had only ever seen a few times before.

"Harley, we could finally do this ya know? We could finally end the batman and get my revenge." The Joker grinned at her and she could see it in him, the same fear she felt before. What were they to do once the bat was dead? Once the dance was over?

"Then we can live evilly ever after Puddin', we can begin a new life without the bat and his squad of brats annoying us all the time. We could finally feel free to cause chaos." She tried to give this whole thing perspective, it was good that they were going to kill Bruce, it was good that she would finally be rid of the guilt of knowing the bats identity and never saying it.

"There will be others Harley, there will always be freaks that try to save the world." He said sternly.

"And there will always be people like us, the ones that are there to keep the freaks busy." She kissed his cheek and he didn't push her away, instead he slid his arm around her waist and guided her to the lounge where they could enjoy each other's company.

"I want to thank you Harls, I ain't getting sappy but you have really proved you're worth the effort this last week." He patted her cheek fondly and then turned on the television, putting all of his attention into whatever was on the screen. She glowed in his compliment and the smile that spread across her lips couldn't be helped. He thought she was useful, he actually needed her. She sat on her side of the couch and just smiled goofily at the screen as her puddin' concentrated on what was being said, something about a charity event that the police commissioner was organizing. The Joker's eyes never strayed from the television but Harley felt the moment his strong arm wrapped itself around her waist, pulling her to his side as he leant back on the couch.

She grinned to herself and snuggled up next to him, enjoying the rare moment of affection that he was allowing them to have. His soft lips pressed against her forehead and his other arm wound itself around her, embracing her in a tight hug. These moments did not happen often for them but when they did it was Joker's reward for Harley doing something extra well, like cooking his steak to perfection, or planning a really good heist.

"Harley, after this is all over, once we finally get rid of the bat the whole town is going to go into chaos, complete and utter madness, I want to take you away for a while. We can go to Dubai like you have always wanted, we can see or the nice cars and I'll let you hotwire whichever one you want." He purred in her ear and her insides turned to mush. It was odd, the Joker running away from any kind of chaos, but she understood. He would need time to mourn in his own way for the death of the batman, he would need sometime to gather his thoughts and prepare for his new life. Harley would happily follow him anywhere to make sure that he was safe whilst going through the transition.

"Sure Puddin', that sounds real nice." She grinned softly and kissed his lips, letting her actions make the promise of forever far better than her words would ever say. She felt the response in him only seconds before she heard the growl emanating from deep inside his chest. In seconds she was flipped onto her back and the Joker was pressed against her, his green hair flopped over his face slightly as he looked down at her.

"Daddy hasn't been giving you enough attention recently has he Princess? Maybe he should give you a service." The joker's grill glittered in the light as he gave her an evil, knowing grin. He could do what he damn well liked to her and she would love it. She loved everything he did to her, all the time. Her only reply was a nod before he dived down to her neck and started peppering sloppy kisses along the skin, grazing his grill softly along from her ear to her collarbone.

Her moan escaped her before she could control it and the answering chuckle was enough for not to care anymore, to just let every little noise come out of her with no worry. His hand slipped into the place she needed him most and as he came into contact with her clit she purred softly in his ear.

"Oh Harley, daddy really hasn't been taking care of you has he? Your so responsive, a little desperate are we?" He moved his hand away for just a second and Harley growled in disapproval, no messing with her now that he had revved her up.

Her hands wondered to his sweats as he pumped his fingers inside her, a moan escaping as she tried to concentrate on what she was doing. Her fingers were shaky and her mind fogged but she knew the end game she needed to get to, so she pushed through the pleasurable haze and wrapped her hand around the most delicate part of her lover.

His grill latched onto her collarbone and she began to stroke and together they raced to their ends far to quickly, but before either could reach the moment they were working towards the Joker pulled away and pulled of the rest of his clothes, then Harley's, meticulous as always. "Now Harley, are ya gonna be a good girl and let daddy have his way with you?" The look in his eye told her she really didn't get a choice but she nodded her head anyway and she felt his body once again press to hers, skin against skin.

The moment their bodies connected was like coming home to Harley, this was what she knew, this was what she needed. To be with her lover in the most human basic way and to enjoy every second.

The joker thrust slowly, taking his time to make sure Harley could feel every inch, so that he could hit all her spots and make her moan for him. Harley moaned and twisted and responded in all the ways she knew how, all the ways that came naturally to her.

"Mmm, Harley you feel so good around daddy." His growl sounded in her ear and she responded with a whimper, unsure her voice could hold out much else.

Not before long she was crying out in ectasy as her nails dug into his back and her voice yelled his name to the ceiling above. Her body convulsed in a way she only ever had with the Joker and she could feel herself slipping into madness even more. Not long after her release the Joker found his and he growled her name in her ear, panting and nipping at her skin until he was satisfied.

They lay there, in the blissful afterglow of love making, his body pressed against hers, both panting. Harley loved these moments, the moments after where everything was calm. No words were needed, they both knew that there was no beating the other in sex, there was no way anyone else would ever make either of them feel any different. She was made for him and he was made for her. They were connected forever by the madness of their minds.

"I love you, Puddin'" Harley whispered softly, kissing the joker on his head.

"I know," He grinned and she knew that was his way of telling her he loved her too, because he had never said it. The Joker didn't love, he had preference, he obsessed over things but never loved. He wasn't built for love, he was built for destruction, and he was built for chaos but never for caring, never for protecting.

Yet she knew he would track her down to the ends of the Earth if he needed to, because she was the ultimate obsession, the definition of chaos. She was his perfect counter part and there was no way he was letting her go.

 **A/N I apologise again for the lack of content and I hope you are still with me. Please review if you liked ^_^**


	26. Chapter 26

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

 **2017 is going to be a better year for uploading because I've left my old job so more time for you guys 3**

 **Enjoy this chapter**

 **Nessa**

 **xoxo**

* * *

 **Chapter 26**

It was the big day in for Joker's new band of misfits and Harley could feel the tension in the hideout as all of the men began work on the final touches. They were waiting for the other villains to turn up so they could prepare themselves properly but that was few hours away and until then J had hid himself in his office.

Harley had condoned herself to being alone until the time came that Joker decided it was time to show his face, probably around the same time as her new found friends would show up. She decided that if she was going to be alone she may as well make sure she looked perfect for her mission, even if she was just a driver.

There was too many outfits Harley could have worn for this occasion, her jester suit from their first mission, her skirt and corset she wore when they kidnapped Gordon, or her leather outfit she wore when Batsy tried to stop her and Mistah J from invading the army base. But Harley knew exactly what outfit was needed for this special day, and it was one her Puddin' loved the most.

She grinned as she hooked out the fishnet tights and the sparkly hotpants, the top was torn and haphazardly sewn back together from previous scraps with the Bat. A few additions had been made over the month, her cuffs she now wore proudly on her wrists, the paperclip earring she had made whilst bored in the club one day and of course the collar that her Joker had bought her only weeks ago.

…

 _"_ _Harley!" She heard him call from his office and she jumped from her place on the sofa, not wanting to keep him waiting. She raced down the hall, her fluffy socks causing her to slip slightly on the laminate and her hair flowing behind her as she ran at full speed. She all but collapsed into his office without even waiting to knock on the door._

 _"_ _Yes puddin'?" She panted, a look of concern gracing her pale face and the Joker's face a mirage of amusement._

 _"_ _Daddy has a present for you baby, did you want to see?" He grinned playfully, knowing Harley would be bouncing of the walls._

 _"_ _Yes! What'ya get? Lettme see!" She squealed and crawled onto the desk, sitting on her knees like a puppy awaiting the scraps of the meal._

 _"_ _Here." He handed her the long box and she grinned, tearing the lid off the box eagerly. Inside laid a perfect gold leather choker with the word 'Puddin' attached in large gold letters. Harley could feel her eyes brimming over with tears and she looked at the Joker with as much as appreciation as she could master._

 _"_ _Puddin'! I love it! Can ya put it on me?" She turned around on her knees, thrusting the chunky leather band at the Joker and pulling her hair into a make-shift pony tail with her hand. His soft chuckle sounded behind her and she felt the cold leather strap touch her skin before being secured around her neck. It wasn't comfortable, not one bit, the thickness of the leather made it unbendable and that meant her neck was forever stretched out. The clasp only had two holes and both of them fit her neck snuggly so it was like being slightly choked the whole time, but her Puddin' had bought it for her so she was going to wear it gratefully._

 _"_ _I only want you wearing this when we are out on missions, even if you're wearing that all in one suit, I will know if you have it on underneath and it better be there, you hear me Harley?" He pulled her around to look at him and there was an unmistakable fire in his eyes, he liked her like this._

 _"_ _Yes daddy," She purred and his grin grew wide, yanking her off the table into his waiting lap, his hand around her decorated neck, doing the choking her new piece of jewelry just couldn't seem to do the same way._

 _…_

She clutched the small piece of metal in her hands and sighed as she looked at leather, there was so much meaning behind this one small piece of alone and she often wondered if her life would ever be normal again. Shaking off any such thoughts, Harley tightened the laces on her boots and sashayed out of her shared room with the Joker, smiling wide at the goon that was packing up the guns in the room after hers.

She whistled as she walked, looking around the too quiet home and sighing, J wouldn't let her get a dog, hell he wouldn't let her get a goldfish, so she was usually pretty lonely. She settled down to watch television until the time arose that Joker and the group all turned up in her presence ready to go along with the plan. She didn't need to worry about filling up the van or making sure everything was ready, Joker's goons would've taken care of that.

"Where's Harley? Someone get her." She could hear the Joker's voice boom over the silence of the home and she got up, her heels clipping on the floor as she curtly walked to where the sound of his voice could be heard. He was in the small armory they had at the bottom of their home, in the cellar behind the small room they kept for 'interogations' and he was pacing up and down the room at an erratic pace.

"Puddin'? What's wrong?" Harley called as she made eye contact with the Joker, his eyes alight with emotions even _she_ couldn't figure out.

"I have something for ya Harls, a little token of my appreciation." The Joker's smile widened and he held out his hand for her to take, anticipation and fear coursed through her bloodstream as she locked eyes with her deranged lover.

"What is it?" She asked quietly, too afraid to raise her voice much more than a whisper.

"Nothing to be scared of my peach," The Joker pinched her cheek lovingly and walked her over to a garment bag sitting on the chair adjacent to the small window.

"But I already gotta costume." She looked up questioningly at the Joker but he did not respond, only gestured her to open the bag with his hand. Confused and worried Harley carefully walked over to the chair, as if the whole floor was booby-trapped. She picked the small zipper up in between her fingers and slowly pulled the zipper down, revealing a brightly coloured Jacket in her outfit's signature colours. She squealed and ripped the jacket from the bag, whirling it around to display the golden embroidery 'Property of Joker' on the back. She grinned and hugged the piece to her body tightly before bounding over to the Joker and offering it to him to hold out. He obliged and she quickly slipped the garment over her arms, eagerly pulling it up her body and twirling around once it was in place.

Without another thought she threw herself at the Joker and wound her arms eagerly around his neck, giving him a tight hug. "I love it! Thank you puddin'" She kissed his cheek and released him, his smiling face greeting her at once.

"Now certain _friends_ of ours will know exactly who you belong to." The Joker smiled evilly and Harley felt the familiar chill run down her spine, she loved when he got possessive.

"I belong to you Mistah J." She smiled and hung off of him like a scarf, looking up at him adoringly for the man and woman in the mirror to see.

"And Deadhead won't be able to forget it." J kissed her cheek and then straightened out his jacket, gazing at his purple suite in the mirror as Harley tightened her pigtails and licked lipstick off of her teeth.

"They're here." Harley muttered as she heard more motion coming from upstairs and she sauntered towards the door, waiting for her Joker to follow behind her. He pushed in front and held his head high as he welcomed their guests and went over the final plans for the night ahead, as Ivy slyly made her way from the crowd and towards Harley's side. Harley grabbed her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze, letting her know that tonight Joker was on his best behavior, and Harley was perfectly happy.

…

Thirty-eight and a half minutes Harley had been waiting. For a mission that was meant to take ten minutes for the best of the best this was sure taking them along time. She was beginning to think maybe she should've gone in after them but her human shield, in the shape of Jonny Frost, wasn't allowing her much thinking space.

"Maybe they're hurt." She tried to argue for the sixth time in the last five minutes, waiting for Jonny to crack under the pressure that was a Harley Quinn tirade.

"Miss Quinn, Boss told me to not letcha outta this van under any circumstances." Jonny said in a monotone voice, his head not lifting from his tablet that he was currently watching some match on.

"But he could be hurt, or Ivy, or B-man could've shown up and they could be hauling Mistah J's ass to Arkham right now." She shook her leg impatiently, checking the rear view mirrors again for any sign of the squad or of the Bat-mobile. If Bruce and his team of brats turned up they'd be toast.

"Ma'am I assure you, if the Boss was hurt, I'd know about it, and if the Bat turned up, we'd both know about-" Jonny was cut off by the sound of a car screeching into the parking lot of the museum and a familiar black blur coming to a halt by the entrance. "Shit," Jonny hissed and forced Harley's head down so she couldn't be seen, sinking himself to the floor in the back and getting out his phone. "This is Frost, get the boss and the team out of there, the caped crusader has paid us a visit." Jonny demanded in hushed tones before slamming the phone to the cab of the van, looking at Harley and putting his finger to his lips.

She nodded and waited for the sounds of a confrontation, anticipating the blare of the alarms as they rushed to get out, or her lovers cackle as the bat laid into him. There was none of that though, and an eerie silence blanketed her and Frost in uncertainty. Their eyes met and both of them had the same thought, the Joker didn't go down without a fight.

 **A/N CLIFFHANGER! Hope you enjoyed, please review :)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hello Puddins', I know I am a terrible human being for keeping everyone waiting for so long but I got a new job and had to climatise to a new shift pattern.**

 **I have exciting news for you all, I am writing a new story completely unrelated to this one and more of fun light hearted piece called 'Heathens'. The tasty chapter will be posted shortly after this. I hope you enjoy it and show it as much love as you do this one.**

 **Anyway, enjoy this Chapter.**

 **Nessa**

 **xoxoxo**

* * *

 **Chapter 27**

Every second felt like an hour as Harley stared at the metal floor of the van, praying she did not hear the noise of gunshots or shouting, praying that at any moment someone would let her know they were safe. Jonny was sitting, his body pressed to the wall of the truck as he desperately tried to get his talkie to connect to J's, but no connection could be made, the other talkie was dead.

Harley could feel the tears slowly oozing from her eyes and she desperately wiped them, knowing that her puddin' wouldn't want her to cry, even in the loss of him. A million thoughts ran through her head in that moment. She could jump from the van and race into the museum, confronting batman, and if her puddin' really was dead, hopefully getting put into Arkham. She could live out the rest of her days desperately making the Joker's work count for something, following in his footsteps to carry on his legacy. But she knew she would always feel empty if there was no Joker, because she was made for him and him alone, she gave up her world to embrace his and without him in it there would be no reason to laugh anymore.

A series of footfalls outside made her ears prick like a dogs and she lifted her head in time to see the door to the van swing open, and a mess of green hair ushering bodies inside. She made eye contact with her Joker and in that moment she could see her relief reflected in his eyes, he was happy she was safe too. She couldn't dwell on the warm buzz she got from that realization though as she charged into the cab of the van, turning the kep and pumping the clutch. She floored the gas just as the door to the van closed and the wheels screeched as she raced from the scene of the crime.

As soon as they were on the streets of Gotham city, making their get a way the Joker started to cuss and shout at the people around him, declaring he would have all their heads for this. The mission went badly, they had only escaped because of a distraction Nygma had insisted on installing as the others moved on with the mission. Penguin had tripped a silent alarm on the way through and the bat caught wind of the issue, they hadn't even made it near the diamond when Bruce had arrived and Harley sighed. She was not in for a good night now the mission had failed.

Harley circled the city for an hour or so just to be sure they weren't being followed and then she pulled into the hide out she shared with Joker. Everyone leapt from the van as soon as the door opened and made their escapes to their own hide outs. How she envied the way they could get away from the Joker when he was in one of these moods.

"Puddin', it'll be okay, at least it wasn't a serious mission." Harley tried to comfort him, placing her hand softly on his shoulder.

He roughly shook it off and whirled on her, eyes blazing with pure fury. "Not serious! **_Every_** time I decide to do something it is to be taken completely seriously Harley! If there is any possibility of the Bat turning up it is something NOT to be taken lightly. I knew I should not have listened to you! You know nothing! You're just a dumb broad with a pretty face and a hot body! Nothing more than a distraction, and I will not be distracted any longer!" He roared and then turned on his heel, leaving Harley stunned and hurt in the garage of their hide out.

She felt her face flush with hurt and heartbreak and she knew she needed to get out, there was no point staying where she was not wanted. She quickly made her way up the stairs to the bedroom she used to share with the Joker, and began shoving things into a bad desperately, not sure if it was essential or not, neither caring if it was. She grabbed the small stash of money she had kept every time the Joker had given her some to get herself clothes or essentials and counted it. It wasn't much but enough to start herself on. Tying her hair into a bun so the dual ends were not visible and wiping away her signature make up, she wrapped a long coat around her body and lifted her suitcase down the stairs. She could hear the Joker throwing things around his office and she knew he would not hear her escape, relieved in the fact that she may get away without a bullet nestling itself in her skull.

Her eyes glanced over the numerous photos she had dressed the walls with, ones of her hugging the Joker, of him unhappily posing for Christmas or birthday photos or the photos taken on the sly when he was unaware or doing something completely out of character. She smiled sadly and wiped away the tear that had managed to escape her eyes. On the kitchen counter sat the box that her new jacket had been presented in only mere hours ago. She returned the scrunched up fabric to the box and reached behind her to unlock the choker that she cherished so much. Pulling it from her neck and landing one soft, final kiss upon the cold metal of the letters that meant to so much to her she delicately laid it atop the jacket.

Sat there on the table in a gift box big enough to fit a ball gown sat her entire world in gifts and she knew that no matter where she went or who she became after this she belonged to the Joker. She had given up her sanity to be his and now she was nothing but a crazy chick in a world that wanted her dead.

A small sob left her throat and she knew she had to leave before the Joker calmed down enough to come down and retrieve liquor from the cabinet. In a last gesture she grabbed the scotch and poured him a glass, neat no ice, just the way he liked it. She left it beside the box and tore a piece of paper from a near by book, flipping it to the blank page behind and scribbling a note on it's worn surface.

 _I'm sorry I wasn't a better side-kick, I overdosed on our love and in return got addicted. There will never be someone quite like you, you bring out my demons, I'm just sorry they didn't play so nice with yours._

 _Goodbye Mistah J,_

 _Yours eternally,_

 _Harleen Frances Quinsel._

 ** _THE END_**

 ** _Kidding :P_**


	28. Chapter 28

I know, I know, I suck.

I don't even have an excuse I am just a shitty person.

Please don't hate me too much and you can leave me your anger at me in the reviews!

* * *

Chapter 28

 _Face it Harls,_ _this stinks! You're a certified nutso wanted in twelve states and hopelessly in love with a psychopathic clown._

Harley felt like an incredibly crummy human being for just up and leaving the Joker the way she did, but knowing when she wasn't wanted was something she had grown accustomed to in life.

She wondered the streets of Gotham for a while before deciding upon searching the local bus station for some kind of inspiration as to where she should go. Her bleached skin and odd hair was going to make it nearly impossible to work as psychiatrist again, not that she would. It would be like the blind leading the blind, how could she ever try to make someone sane again when she was so deep in insanity herself?

She was deciding between Midway city and Metropolis when she felt her phone buzz in her pocket. Wiping away the tears that had managed to spill over she peered at the phone screen, expecting to see the face of a psychopathic clown but instead seeing the photo of her red haired best friend staring back at her.

"Hey red," she sighed into phone, sitting down on one the benches and glaring at a lady who stared at her as she walked past.

"Harley, are you okay? Did that oversized jack in the box hurt you again?" Ivy's voiced all but growled down the line, she could hear the busy Gotham street behind her.

"I left him Red, he didn't want me 'round no more." Harley's voice cracked and her best friend was uncharacteristically quiet on the other end of the line.

After a pregnant pause, Ivy finally spoke, "I'm sorry Harls, want me to come get ya? Where are you?"

"Nah I'll come to you, I guess I should find somewhere new to stay." Harley got up and began making the distance to her best friend's hideout on the outskirts of town, sighing every time she passed her ex lover's grinning face on the screens around Gotham. He really did have the whole place under his thumb.

…

When she got to Ivy's hideout, Harley fell right into her arms and cried, not stopping until exhaustion came over her and she could no longer think about anything but sleep.

After her nap, Harley sulked on the sofa for an hour whilst Ivy went about doing her usual thing of taking care of all the plants in the apartment, talking to each one at a time. How one woman could name and then continue to remember the name of over 60 plants was beyond Harley's thought process.

Finally getting bored of all the plant talk Harley turned on the TV and stared absently at the re-run of the stupid kids show with the unabsorbent sponge. Why did a sponge even know how to talk anyway?

Her mindless thoughts were cut short by the flash of 'Breaking news' across the TV and then the reporter staring into the camera with a worried look on his face. "It seems like Harley Quinn, the psychotic girlfriend of the Joker has gone missing. The Joker is leaving o building unturned in his pursuit for the girl and Batman is nowhere to be seen. Is it possible she was finally caught by the caped cruscader?" A multitude of sirens rang in the background and Harley scoffed.

"As if," she muttered to the screen and then froze. _Mr J is looking for me._

Harley shot up like a flash and started trying to put her shoes on whilst hopping on foot, calling out for her best friend at the same time. Pamela came running into the room, panting slightly at the excursion of energy before placing worried eyes on her frantic best friend.

"Harley? What's wrong?" Ivy watches as the pale girl bounced around the room, pulling together all her belongings.

"How would ya make it up to a man if ya just ran out on him?" Harley panted, shoving her pop gun and jester suit into her satchel.

"Sex probably." Ivy shrugged, "Why?"

"J's looking for me and I know he's gonna be mad when he finds me, I need to think of way to get back in his good books but I don't think my body is gonna do it this time." Harley finished shoving her stuff in her bag and began to readjust her pigtails.

"Well you could always go fetch that stupid diamond he wanted so much," Ivy muttered icily, meaning for the comment to be completely sarcastic. Harley's eyes lit up and she bounded across the room to tightly hold her botanic crazy friend.

"That's it! Red you're a genius." Harley squealed.

"H-Harley I wasn't being serious, we couldn't even get it and we had a plan, how the hell do you expect to retrieve it?" Ivy followed the clown girl through her apartment, trying to get her to see some kind of reason.

"Good ol' luck I guess. Thanks Red, don't worry bout me!" Harley yelled as she pulled open the door and ran off into the night, ignoring Ivy's cries of displeasure after her.

 _I'm gonna prove I'm worth more than just a distraction Mr J, just you wait!_


End file.
